The Adventure of Middle Earth
by lostsouloftheunderworld
Summary: On Katie's 17th she is sent to live with her aunt.She gets her life dream but when forced to chose between the life she left behind and the one she has dreamed of what will she chose?Who's heart will be broken? and will she find who she's been waiting for
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Cake, Creepy Aunts and a Change of Scenery, or Two: Katie's Pov:

I woke up to the sound of my mother singing. She sat down on my bed, a small round chocolate cake in her hands. Hm…that was weird; I never got cake not even on my previous birthdays. But there was my mother, sitting on the end of my little bed, holding the cake, grinning like a maniac and waiting for me to blow out the candles.

A small smile spread across my face as I blew out the candles. I closed my eyes and wished the one that I had always dreamt of; Adventure. I wanted something outside the confines of my slightly interesting life. Since I was 5, I've had this dream, every night, for 12 years now. I always dream of seeing this exciting new place, somewhere that people don't even believe exist. It's a rather stupid dream, but it's what keeps me going through the good, the bad and the ugly. And believe me, I'd seen ugly. Just to clarify, I mean finding my Dad dead, beaten to death in an ally way on his way home from work. I think that's what really changed me. I used to be loud and out there. But now, I'm just the quiet little nerdy girl.

There is only one person I actually talk to in school. Her name's Mia. She and I have been friends since Kindy, when I saw a bunch of blondes-I have nothing against blondes in general, only the bitchy ones, see how mad they make me? I only ever swear when I am describing or talking to bitchy blondes! - picking on her, calling her names that no five year old should have known. Anyway, I went over to the blondes and told them to 'go stick their heads in a pile of horse shit.' And surprisingly, I was one that got in trouble for that!

Mum threw a soft little parcel into my lap, bringing me back to the present. I carefully unwarped the tissue paper and looked at the bundle inside. They were shirts. Four to be exact. All were of the same design, but each a different colour. I pulled the one on top of the pile out to examine it. It was a deep, earthy brown made of thin cotton that had the appearance of being slightly waterproof. I don't mean like swimmers, but it had a sort of a shine about it. It had four buttons that weren't really necessary, more for design than practicality. The sleeves and bottom of the shirt twisted on odd angles to create a ripple effect. I looked down at the other shirts; they were white, black and dark green as well as ¾ pants in the same colours. The pants had large pockets, done up with buttons and a mall bow on the side.

"Wow! Thanks Mum!" I say, throwing my arms around her neck.

"Hey! There's still more!" she laughs, chucking two large boxes at me.

I open the first and pull out a pair of knee-high, camo print, lace up boots and a small old fashion backpack out of the other.

"Thanks!" I laugh, throwing Mum another small smile. I can't believe it. I'm 17 today.

I walk over to the wardrobe and pull out my school uniform.

"Not today Hun!" Mum laughs, throwing my uniform over a chair "Meet me downstairs, we're going out for breakfast!"

I should have known. Mum took me out to this little café around the block and dropped just about the biggest bomb shell imaginable!

~_Flashback~_

Mum and I sat down in a quiet corner. I was wearing my green shirt and brown pants with my new boots. Mum sighed into her coffee cup.

"Katie…" I could tell this wasn't easy for her, so I tried my best to me patient. "Katie, Honey…I'm sending you to live at your Aunt's!" she blurted, looking away so I wouldn't see the tears in her eyes. Now you may think that going to live with your Aunt is cool or fun! But not my aunt. My Aunt was strict, prim and proper. She ruled with an iron fist. She was the worst cook in the world; all she could make was mystery goo that tasted strangely of burnt turnips.

"… What? You can't be serious!" I managed after a few minutes.

Mum turns back to me, her eyes full of tears. Crap.

~_End Flashback~_

So now here I am, packing what little items I have into the backpack. Mum is refusing to talk to me. What did I do? I mean, I know I wasn't exactly…understanding. But still, I hardly deserve the silent treatment.

I hate bus rides, always have. So a four hour bus trip to the middle of nowhere? It was living hell. But hey, at least I didn't kill anybody. Yet. Aren't you proud of me?

We arrived in this town that was so god dam clean, you needed to wear sunglasses to look at it. Now when I say Aunt, I mean 50yr old great Aunt. Mum grew up with her after her parents in a car crash. Must explain Mum's fascination with keeping the house clean. The inside of my Aunts house is completely dark wood. WHAT IS THIS WOMAN'S FACINATION WITH WOOD?! Anyway. Aunt Meredith-yes her name is Meredith, I'd be angry at the world too – Showed me up to the attic that was going to be my bedroom. A pink bead curtain covered the door, rattling as we entered. The room was small, with only one small pink lamp, filling the room with a soft glow. The bed was white covered in a pink bedspread. WHAT WAS THIS WOMAN'S FASINATION WITH PINK!? That was about it. Mum left without so much as a backward glance, leaving me to wallow in my own self pity.

"Katie!" my Aunt calls after me.

Maybe not.

"Yes?" I asked. Giving her a tired look.

"Dinner is ready" with that she stormed off to the kitchen

I'm exhausted. It took all my energy to convince Aunt Meredith that I wasn't hungry. Truthfully, I just didn't have the stomach for mashed turnips. I managed to escape to my room, throwing myself down on the bed. I couldn't be bothered to change, instead crawling under the covers, boots and all. I opened my eyes to a strange green glow. Oh crap! I fell asleep. I looked over at the clock. Midnight. I love midnight. It's so mysterious and creepy. I love how Roald Dahl describes it as the witching hour in the BFG. Speaking of witching hour. I turned to the end of my bed and saw a lady, a beautiful lady with wavy golden hair and a flowing white dress. Well…this is one of the stranger dreams I'd had! The lady gave me a soft sympathetic smile. I got out of bed and walked to wads her. Now most normal people would have alarm bells ringing if they woke up in the middle of the night to find a strange lady at the end of their bed who seemed to be…glowing in the dark. I want it on record. I'm not normal.

"Follow me" the lady said in a voice that reminded me of wind chimes. My hand reached for my backpack and followed her out the door. Now I know you are probably screaming at me saying "why are you going with the freaky lady?!" and yes, for all I know she could be a mass murder, but what harm would it do? That's what I like most about dreams. You can make a dozen deadly mistakes and still wake up in one piece in the morning. The lady turned again and gave me another sad smile.

"My name is Lady Galadriel of the woods" Galadriel whispered leading me down the stairs. With one hand on the front door she turned to me, her eyes making me feel plexiglass.

"Happy birthday, Katie." She whispered throwing the front door open. A green light blinded me. When I opened m eyes I was lying in a grass clearing. My head was killing me! Crap. Dream don't hurt this much. That means that there really was a lady standing in front of me, I really was lying in a grass clearing and I really and truly had no idea where I was.

"I must say, I only understand about half of what you say, and only half of that makes sense." Lady Galadriel smiled, offering me a hand.

"Thank you" I replied. My voice, well, it didn't sound too much different, maybe slightly more musical. I walked to the edge of the clearing and looked down at the town. It was beautiful, unlike anyplace I'd ever seen.

"What IS this place?" I breathed in amazement.

"That my child is Rivendell. Welcome to middle earth"

_**(Hi ya'll thanks for reading my story. Please review so I know if I should continue or not!! Also special thanks to my cozez JaneVolturi and Bella for editing and brainstorming with me and to Hammy and Izzy for inspiration and reviewing to make sure it was perfect by the time it got to you guys! **_

_**Lots of love and hugs**_

_**Lostsouloftheunderworld-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_


	2. Elves, Death Threats and Bitchy Blondes

Chapter2-Elves, Death Threats, and Bitchy Blondes: Katie's POV:

Lady Galadriel led me down the roads of Rivendell. Everywhere we went people- People? Since when did humans have pointed ears? Whatever they were – were staring at me as if I had grown another head. We stopped in what looked to be a bedroom for royalty.

"This will be your room for the duration of your stay. Are there any questions you wish to ask me before I leave you?"

"Um..." real intelligent Katie! Just answer her already! "Yeah...what are you?" I blurted out looking down at my toes. "I'm sorry...that was rude!" I cut in before she could answer.

"Not at all my dear. Simply curious. And you have every right to be. After all, settling into your new life as an elf will be challenging" Galadriel answered, patting me on the shoulder.

"Hang on! Elf?"

"Yes my dear. We are elves." She wrapped her arm around my shoulder, leading me to a mirror positioned on the far side of the room. I looked into the eyes of the familiar stranger staring back at me. I was definitely taller, my feature more elegant. My long black hair was still done up in a pony, revelling my now pointed ears. My eyes were still the familiar piercing blue, although, these eyes had more depth to them. The perfect eyes for pulling off the plexiglass stare.

"I shall leave you to get settled in, my dear." Galadriel whispered, turning for the door. "I shall send for Elrond's youngest daughter to assist you. She will make sure you are settling in and test that you are in perfect working order"

I was too busy staring at myself to reply, instead giving a weak nod. Oh great. What had I gotten myself into this time? Did odd things follow me like a shadow? Well…on the plus side…I got my wish. No one would EVER believe me. I didn't even believe myself at the moment. Words cannot describe how beautiful this place was.

I heard them before I saw them. They were two female elves having a heated discussion in a strange language .Although I had never heard it before, I could understand every word.

"...Why must we show her around?" The blond one whispered, sounding as though the task of being guide was totally below her. A perfect example of a bitchy blonde!

"Lady Galadriel asked us! And, cannot entrust my brothers with the task! Why there would be no visitor to show around if that pair got their hands on her. We should see this as a privilege that Lady Galadriel entrusts us with her care, Tywein!" The pretty brunette whispered in reply before turning to look at me. They must have been about six meters away from me yet, not only could I hear their whispered conversation, but I could make out every feature. Wow. It was cool to be an elf!

Tywein and the brunette ran up to me, exchanging a glance when they realised that I must have heard their conversation. Tywein shook her head at the brunette before exchanging a relived glance.

"Good Morning. My name is Faelwen, youngest daughter of Elrond of Rivendell." She said in the strange language. "This is my cousin, Tywein of Rivendell" She motioned towards the blond elf shooting me daggers. 

"Hi to you to. My name is Katie." I held out my hand for them to shake. They stared at me as if I had grown another head, before putting their right hands over their hearts and bowing quickly and stiffly. Now I looked at them as if they had an extra head, before quickly copying the movement.

"I see that you can speak Elvish" Tywein addressed me. What was with her? She acted as though I killed her favourite brother! What on earth had I done to deserve that kind of treatment from a total stranger? "Elvish?" I asked. Real smart Katie.

Tywein smirked at me. "Yes, Elvish. I thought you must know it considering you were speaking it!"

"Stop it Tywein! Lady Galadriel said the change would be hard on her, but she seems to be functioning perfectly. Let's see… she can speak elvish, check. She has perfect hearing and eyesight, check. All that's left to test now is your aim!" Faelwen clapped her hands before grabbing me by the wrist and pulling me out of the door. She led me out to a field where a bullseye was set up, a quiver containing at least fifty arrows and a beautifully crafted bow hung from a nearby tree.

"Oh no, you shouldn't trust me around sharp, pointy objects! I am such a klutz and will probably end up taking your eye out with the blunt end and something much more vital with the sharp!" I stammered taking a few steps away from her.

"Don't worry, Elves have perfect reflexes and aim. Hopefully that aim will have transferred to you, but if not, I'm sure I'll be able to dodge" She put the bow in my hands, watching carefully as I aimed at the target. Probably making sure she was well and truly out of the line of fire. I closed my eyes and prayed that I wouldn't kill anyone. With that I let go. I was too scared to look but was relieved that I could hear Faelwen gasp.

"Well done. A perfect bullseye. You can open your eyes now!" She laughed, gently tugging the bow from my hands. I cautiously opened one eye and when I was sure that the arrow was firmly stuck in the target, opened the other one.

Faelwen and I sat in the clearing. We had been there for quite awhile. I was telling her all about my world. About my family and about my dream.

Tywein bust into the clearing, looking flushed.

"Faelwen…they're…HERE!!!!!" She screamed in an excited voice. Faelwen jumped to her feet, pulling me along with her. We ran back into Rivendell. I had no idea where we were going. Faelwen lead us through the corridors and brought us to a court yard. There were many people assembled there. There was an Elf out the front waiting for everyone to be seated. He had long brown hair and reminded me a lot of Faelwen.

"Daddy!" Faelwen cried throwing her arms around the neck of her shocked father.

"What on earth are you doing here? Did I not give you specific instructions not to come?!" He steamed.

Faelwen ignored her father and found us three seats at the back. This was the oddest collection of people I had ever seen. There were elves and dwarves, weird little men, humans and a strange looking old guy in a pointed hat. Lady Galadriel walked in behind us, dropping a small package on each of our laps before continuing on to her seat. Inside the packages were two daggers and a sword with a belt. I smiled thanks at Galadriel across the court yard. I looked over to see Faelwen wrapped up in a serious looking small guy. He wore a ring around his neck and a frightened expression on his face.

"What are you doing to poor Frodo?" Elrond asked with a concerned expression on his face.

"Sorry Daddy, I just can't help it. They're too huggable!" She laughed, squeezing him tighter.

Tywein on the other hand was starring at a blond elf, a goofy expression on her face. The elf looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Welcome friends and strangers of distant lands." Elrond stated, the babble immediately dying down. I could tell this was going to be boring, so tuned out to save myself the torture. I became vaguely aware of people shouting loud insults and threats. A small voice brought me out of my reprieve.

"I shall take it!" Frodo's voice broke through. Everybody was too busy arguing to pay any attention to him so he tried again. "I shall take it!" silence "though I do not know the way!"

I watched as Aragon and Boromir (humans), Legolas (an elf) Gimli (a dwarf) Gandalf, (who I believe is a wizard) Sam, Merry and Pippin (Hobbits?) and of course Frodo himself.

"I'm in!" I cried jumping up from my seat. The council stared at me in bewilderment. "What?"

"But…you are a woman!" Boromir states, looking ready to laugh his head off.

"Oh really? Thanks for pointing that out. I NEVER would have noticed!" I replied sarcastically, folding my arms over my chest and giving Boromir my most evil, I'm-going-to-kill-you glare. Boromir staggered back a few steps, knocking into Aragon. Awesome!

"Well… it is up to Frodo!" Elrond muttered trying to avoid direct eye contact.

"Frodo? Pretty please with sugar on top?" I gave him a girlish smile. At the mention of sugar, the hobbits' eyes went as round as saucers and I could swear they were drooling.

"Of course my lady!" Frodo answered.

"I'm making it quite clear right now! Just because I'm the only girl on this quest, does NOT mean that I'll be doing all the cooking, cleaning and sewing! Do I make myself clear?" I gave them all a menacing look. All except Boromir nodded.

"You seriously expect us to help you with your duties?" He snorted. I was gonna kill him!

"I'm joining this quest as a warrior, not as your servant! And it that's the only reason you want me to come, I'd rather stay here!" He was SO not winning this one! Galadriel was quite literally rolling on the floor in stiches, but no one else seemed to notice. Maybe this was normal behaviour. Thanks a lot me! I am now deeply, DEEPLY scared of Galadriel. At that moment she burst out in another fit of laughter. Weird.

"Now, now!" Frodo whispered, steeping in-between Boromir and myself. I was glad he was there. I seriously think one more moment and I would have tried to kill him! "Katie, we do NOT expect you to be our servant and we welcome you to this party as a warrior. Anybody who disagrees?" Frodo looked to all our face, his eyes resting longest on Boromir, warning him to keep his mouth shut.

"Now that that's…" Elrond began, only to be interrupted by his daughter.

"We want to go too Daddy!" Faelwen cut in, pulling Tywein up with her.

"Absolutely not! Tywein your parents left you in my care, and I cannot let them down. As for you young lady, I am NOT sending you to your death!" Elrond shouted his face red with anger.

"We could go with her father…" said a male voice coming from the hallway.

"You know, to keep her safe!" Another finished. A pair of dark haired twins walked into the court yard. Faelwen, Tywein and Legolas groaned in chorus.

"Who are THEY?" I whispered to Legolas.

"The sons of Elrond. Elladan and Elrohir. They are more trouble worth my lady!" He replied, giving me a cross between a tired, evil and disgusted look.

"EEW! You sick, sick…elf! No, never in a million years, no! I was only asking 'cause they scare the crap outa me more than Galadriel! And that's only 'cause I heard what their sister said about them!" I practically screamed in his ear, luckily I had more common sense than that. I could only imagine how painful that would be given the extraordinary hearing Elves have. Legolas was peeing himself laughing-not literally.

"I'm sorry my lady. I didn't catch that! What about us?" one of them asked right next to me, nearly giving me a heart attack.

"Wouldn't you like to know 'Sticky beak, jelly feet, ice-cream toes!' I replied, grinning manically. That was something my Dad always said to me, and, by saying it to others, I kept his memory alive.

"I beg your pardon?" The twin asked

"She means that it is none of your business what she discusses with others!" Galadriel translated. "That, and if you do not leave the subject alone she will probably attempt to behead you, no doubt with help from your sister!" Ok, maybe Galadriel wasn't that scary. Or did it make her more scary because she knew what I was thinking?

"Arwen would never behead us!" The other answered.

"I think you may be forgetting some one!" Faelwen said in her calm, even tone, while her eyes smouldered. That was the only sign that she was pissed off. "While my lovely, older sister may not behead you, I would not hesitate!" She pulled a dagger from the sleeve of her elegant gown, holding it to her brother's throats.

"Faelwen! Stop it, you're embarrassing me!" Elrond shouted. Faelwen didn't respond to her father's words. Instead she pushed the blade to a much more deadly position.

"Elrohir? Do we know her?" Elladan asked playfully. His sister was threatening to kill him for heaven's sake! This was NOT a time to be making jokes at her expense. Faelwen grunted in frustration, pulling her dagger up to get a strong blow to the heart. I surprised even myself when my own blade flew out to meet hers.

"Faelwen, calm yourself! Family disputes should not be settled with sharp, pointy, objects!" With that I flicked my sword up, disarming her and lading her blade across the court yard. "Hold onto them for all your worth!" I smiled, returning to my place.

"And what would you know about family!?" Tywein screamed at me, tears shinning in the corners of her eyes. "From what I heard of your stories, you actually have a family. You have parents and siblings!"

"Had!" I corrected. I could feel the tears coming. Crap. I hated crying! It was so…I don't know. I just hated looking weak. "My Dad was beaten to death for TEN DOLLARS! My brother was killed in war! My sister died of cancer when she was only THREE YEARS OLD! The only family I have left are my Mum and a crazy, great Aunt. My Mum doesn't love me anymore so sent me to live with my Aunt. And let's face it, she ain't gonna be around much longer!" Oh I was only getting started with this bitch! "I'm never gonna see them again cause I'm stuck here! You have friends! I had ONE! ONE person in the whole wide world who cared about me and I'll NEVER see her again! Do you know how much that HURTS? How much it hurts just to be ME! Every day of my stupid EFFIN' life! Then I have to deal with BITCHES like you! The kind of people who think that they're BETTER than everybody else! Come down to earth bitch! You're the same as the rest of us! I may not be royalty, but I have as much right to be on this god-dammed earth as you! I ain't afraid of you, nor will kiss the ground you walk on! You DO NOT control me! And if you ever speak to me like that again, I will personally make sure that this blade will be the last thing you EVER see!" I spat in her face, storming from the court yard. I could vaguely see elves stepping out of my way as soon as they realise that I was pissed and armed and would probably kill anybody who got in my way. I found myself back in my room. I don't know how! I couldn't even find the bus stop at the end of my street without asking for directions! I fell down on the bed and cried for all I was worth. A pair of warm arms wrapped around me.

"Shh, it will be ok" Galadriel soothed rubbing my hair with her hand. "You were very brave to stand up to Tywein like that!" She laughed. I pulled away from her, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Sorry!" I apologised.

"For what? Standing up for yourself or crying?"

"Crying. I'm not giving that bitch the satisfaction of knowing she intimidates me!" It was true. As long as she didn't see me crying, or think I felt intimidated by her, she probably wouldn't try it again. I had been quite serious about killing her though!

"Elrond has made it official. You are part of the Fellowship of the Ring. Tonight we celebrate!" Galadriel held up a lilac silk dress, grinning a wide, loving smile. I smiled back and took the dress from her hands and went behind the screen to change.

"I expect you there early! I have arranged for you to have dancing lessons!"

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it took so long to update but got swamped under with homework! I think the teachers are literally insane! Hope you liked it and I'll try to update soon!**

**Lots of love**

**LOSTSOULOFTHEUNDERWORLD**


	3. The Miracle Of Ale

Chapter3-: Katie's POV:

After changing into the dress, Galadriel did my hair. It was pulled back from my face by a beautiful clip and was out at the back. My shoes were heeled and felt like some kind of medieval torture device. Galadriel dragged me into a huge hall, a band rehearsing in a corner. Waiting in the middle of the dance floor was one of the twins from before. Was Galadriel TRYING to kill me? Did she KNOW I was scared to death of the twins and had been planning to avoid them for as long as humanly…I mean as long as… just as long as possible! Galadriel laughed her little 'I-know-everything' laugh.

"I can read minds my dear!" Of course she could! Remember what I said about weird things following me? "You seem to have something special about you. I believe it to be your eyes. They say the eyes are a window to the soul, and any set of eyes that can make BOROMIR back down are VERY powerful indeed!" By now we had reached the twin who was listening very intently to our conversation.

"I shall see you at the party tonight. Until then I shall leave you in the capable hands of Elrohir." Galadriel muttered to me before turning to go. Just as she reached the door she turned to face the elf stocking a cabinet with wine and ale. "Keep them out of anything alcoholic!" with that she left.

"Right, let us get started. Show me your best!" Elrohir swept me into his arms. I put one am on his waist and the other on his shoulder. "Oh my. We have a lot of work to do!"

We spent the better part of two hours just practicing not stepping on each other's toes. Well… I did all of the toe crushing. Elrohir could probably waltz before he could walk! That's how darn good he was. And very patient too. In fact, he only lost it once! That was because the people who were setting up the hall wouldn't give him any wine. After that all he said was "Curse you Galadriel, curse you" and "This is the last time I do a favour Galadriel! No wine? What in the Valar's name was she thinking?"

"You're re ready! I believe you are FINALLY ready!" Elrohir spun me in a little circle. YAY! I didn't fall over this time! The last few times I tried, Elrohir had to catch me before I face planted! "Go back to your room, there is still time before the party and I have the feeling Galadriel is waiting for you there!" Elrohir started pushing me towards the door, his eyes shifting from the workers and the wine cabinet.

"Elrohir, why do I get the feeling that everyone in this room is about to be in mortal danger?" Elrohir slammed the door in my face. "Fine! But I'm going to get Galadriel!" I screamed at the door, knowing full well he could hear me. I turned around and ran face first into the chest of Legolas. "Ouch! What the hell are you made of? Solid marble?!" I screamed, clutching my head in pain.

"Katie? Are you ok?" He asked moving my hands so he could get a clear look at my head.

"Yeah. I'll survive I" laughed. "But I'm directionally challenged. Please help me find my room, or Galadriel. Either is fine with me!"

"Are you drunk?" he asked, looking me dead in the eye.

I snorted. "I wish!" He just glared at me. "No I'm not drunk, just insane. Besides, Galadriel gave orders to keep us out of anything alcoholic!"

So, somehow we found my room. God only knows how! You see, as I have already said, I'm directionally challenged and Legolas had no idea where my room was. But somehow we found it, and lady Galadriel! We make a good team! I went inside while Legolas was standing there like a deer caught in the headlights.

"What are you doing back so early? I thought you would have stayed with Elro…" her face went blank as she read my thoughts. "Oh no! If you two will excuse me I have to find Elrohir before he kills off our staff!" With that she was gone, leaving Legolas and myself standing there like idiots.

"Thank you for all your help!" I turned to Legolas, who was still standing in the doorway. "I don't know where I would be if you hadn't of helped me! Probably wandering the town asking everybody for directions!" I laughed.

"I shall see you tonight no doubt" with that he turned and left.

Galadriel sent the twins of Elrond to pick me up. I think she had to get Elrohir out of the hall before he murdered someone.

"There's our darling little sister!" Elladan sung, spinning me around. "She doesn't seem that bad a dancer!" I gave Elrohir a glare as I spun to face him.

"Since when, am I your little sister?" I laughed as Elladan pulled me to a stop.

"Since you saved our lives!" I was promptly given a kiss on the cheek by Elladan.

"Alright! Hands off the merchandise! Let's get this over and done with! I sighed, shrugging out of Elladan's arm.

"Anyone would think you didn't like parties!" Elrohir laughed as I walked ahead.

"I don't!"

The party wasn't that bad. The music was a little…fast for my slow feet to dance to, but what the hell!

"Stop Elladan! Are you trying to kill my poor feet?" I laughed as he forced me to dance faster and faster. I pulled him of the floor and fell into a hep next to Elrohir.

"Maybe this would help!" Elrohir laughed, handing me a cup of wine. I eyed it suspiciously. "It is wine Katie" Elrohir laughed louder at my curiosity.

"I can see that!" I snapped, before returning to stare at it. "But what else is in here? There are three reasons I ask. One: Wine doesn't make a person THAT happy!" I pointed at Elrohir was grinning at me manically. "Second: I don't trust you. And third: I can see something in there!"  
"She knows us too well brother!" Elladan laughed, giving me a wink.

"Very good, very good. I'm very happy for you! Now if you don't mind I'm going to find something to drink that has not been modified by you!" I kissed them each on the cheek and left. Tywein glared at me from the next table and Faelwen played with one of her daggers.

Gimli, Aragon and Legolas were sitting at a table on the far right hand side of the room. I walked over and plonked myself down on the spare seat next to Legolas. Everyone turned to stare at me.

"What? Elladan and Elrohir are trying to get me high! Little miss bitchy blonde over there is contemplating my death and Faelwen keeps looking at the door like we're about to get attacked! Sorry for wanting sane company!" They all burst out laughing. And Legolas had had the nerve to call ME drunk earlier! "I better keep looking!" I sighed, getting up only to be pulled back down by Legolas.

"We're the sanest people here milady!" He reassured me.

"Thank you Legolas. You always know the way to share the livin' shit outa me!" The whole table burst out laughing again.

"Here lass!" Gimli laughed, pouring me a tankard of ale.

"Have Elladan or Elrohir been anywhere near this?" The three shook their heads in unison. I smiled, downing the Tankard in one go. "Ugh! How do you drink this crap? It tastes awful!" coughing my guts up and receiving a helpful slap across the back from Legolas. "Thanks!" I replied breathlessly.

"Trust me, it taste better the more you drink!" Aragon replied, refilling my tankard. I downed it in one gulp.

"You're right! This definitely tastes better!" I laughed.

"Two glasses and she's already drunk as a skunk!" Gimli laughed, nearly falling off his seat.

"Oh Gimli honey, you ain't seen drunk yet!"

~many, MANY tankards later~

"Come on Pippin! You gonna finish that?" I laughed as he looked into his tankard.

"Oh course I am! I can drink more than you any day!" Pippin cried indignantly.

"You better keep drinking then Pip!" Legolas laughed from my other side. "She's already on 50!"

"No 51!" I cried draining the last drop from my tankard

"My apologies Katie" He turned to Pippin "51" The whole table burst out laughing.

"What's that you're hummin' lass?" Everyone looked at me intently.

"I was humming?" they all nodded. "It's called 'Just Dance by Lady Gaga!'" They all gave me confused looks.

"Sing for us!" The hobbits screamed, starting up a chant which quickly spread to the nearby tables.

"Fine don't get your knickers not!" the noise immediately died down. I took my mobile out of my pocket and looked for the song. "Found it!" I handed the phone to Legolas as music the started.

"_RedOne, Konvict, GaGa, oh-oh eh"_

I started clapping and everyone picked up the beat.

"_I've had a little bit too much, much_

_All of the people start to rush, start rush by_

_How does he twist the dance? Can't find a drink, oh man_

_Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone_

_What's going on on the floor?_

_I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore_

_Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?_

_I can't remember but it's alright, alright_" I jumped up onto the table dragging Pippin with.

"_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, gonna be okay d-d-d-dance_

_Dance, dance, just, j-j-j-just dance!"_ I tripped of my tankard and fell back wards off the table. Luckily Legolas caught me! For a drunk elf he has dam good reflexes!

"My hero!" I cried, throwing my arms around his neck and planting a big sloppy kiss on his cheek. I could swear the tip of his ears turned pink. "Alright! Hands off the merchandise elf boy!" I struggled out of his lap. "Pippin!" I threw myself at the hobbit. "I win!" With that I turned and left the hall.

**Hi ya'll! Sup? Anyhow! What did you think? I hope you liked the chapter, if not I'll try harder next time! Sorry it's sooooo short but I just felt like I needed to end it there. Plus, by the time this is edited, I'll probably have a new chapter ready for you! Thanks to all of you for reading and thanks to babybells101 and JaneVolturi-my awesome editing crew!!!!!!!!! **

**Lots of love**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-Lostsouloftheunderworld-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	4. Breakfast, Peace and Secret Lovers

Chapter4-Breakfast, Peace and Secret Lovers: Katie's POV:

I woke up early this morning. In my bed thankfully. My heels still attached to my feet. My head was pounding. How many tankards of ale did I drink last night? Oh well, I'd had worse! My friends and I used to sneak into clubs and party till one in the morning and still manage to get up at 6:30 for school! I couldn't be bothered getting changed, so I pulled on my robe and walked to the hall for breakfast. It was still dark outside as I made my way down the long, winding corridors. There was only one other person in the hall when I arrived. No other than Legolas.

"Hi elf boy!" I waved from the door way before plonking myself down next to him. Man was I tired.

"Katie? What are you doing here?" He averted his eyes. What had I done to offend him?

"Breakfast stupid!" I laughed. What was this dude's problem?

"But milady, you are in naught but your night gown!" Oh…well if that was all…man I was evil today!

"Well if my night gown bothers you, I could always take it off!" I whispered seductively in his ear, while my fingers fiddling with the rope that tied up my robe.

"Please keep your clothes on!" He grabbed my hand pulling it away from my body. Unfortunately my hand had already grabbed the string and my robe came loose. Legolas looked away.

"Calm it elf boy! I'm wearing something under the robe!" I laughed doing it back up. "You know what I think?" I asked playfully.

"Probably a lot of things!" I glared at him. "What is on your mind Katie?" he sighed looking down to his untouched breakfast.

"I think the only reason you don't want me to take my clothes off is because you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off me!" My breath tickled his bright pink ear. This was SO much fun! I should torment elves more often!

"I assure you Milady, I would have no trouble containing myself!" Legolas glared at me evilly.

"Well…that took a huge chunk out of my ego!" I laughed, leaning against his arm. "Are you gonna finish that?" I motioned at his breakfast. Porridge! My favourite! Legolas laughed and pushed the bowl at me. "Have you eaten any of this?" he shook his head sadly. "Legolas you have to eat! We're leaving in a few days and I can't have you dying of malnutrition! Boromir will never let me live it down! He'll say it was my cooking that killed you!" Legolas grabbed the spoon from my hand and ate a spoonful.

"Satisfied?"

"3 more and an apple and I won't bother you till lunch time!" Legolas sighed, took three more spoonfuls and grabbed an apple from the bowl on the table, taking a big bite. I smiled contently and took a mouthful of porridge. I quickly spat it back out. "Who's cooking?" I was coughing up my guts again. Legolas moved the bowl before I could face plant into it.

"Well Katie. It is only three in the morning, so my guess would be the cleaning staff!" he laughed offering me a goblet.

"What's in it?" I asked suspiciously. I didn't trust the wine anymore. Remind me to…THANK Elladan and Elrohir for that!

"Water Milady!" He laughed. Once I was done he offered me his half eaten apple.

"I don't get a full one?"

"T'was the last one!" he replied matter-of-factly. I grabbed it from his hand, taking a bite before handing it back to him.

"I better get dressed!" I replied, kissing him on the cheek before turning for the door.

"Katie? Why do you always do that?" he asked, his ears a lovely shade of pink.

"My way of saying thanks!" I smiled. Legolas nodded. His face went blank for a second in concentration.

"I believe this is yours" he said pulling my phone out of his pocket.

"My phone!" I grabbed it from his hand before pulling him into a hug. "Thanks elf boy!" I whispered in his ear.

"What is a phone? Other than the obvious!" he seemed genuinely curious. How the hell was I going to explain this? I sat down on his lap. This was going to take a while!

"Ok… "I spent the next few hours showing him how it worked and telling him about my world. "Yeah…so an iPod…" Boromir burst through the doors, quickly averting his eyes as he saw me.

"What are you doing Milady?" he asked. What did it look like I was doing? Oh my! I could see how he could get the wrong idea.

"Telling Legolas what an iPod is" I turned and went back to my explanation.

"But Lady Katie, you are in naught but your night gown!" No shit Sherlock!

"If it bothers you Boromir, perhaps you would prefer if I took it off!" Legolas groaned as I reached for the rope on my robe.

"Keep your clothes on!" Boromir shouted covering his eyes. I was rolling on the floor with laughter.

"I pulled the same one on Legolas when he complained!"

"I'm sure he wouldn't have said a word against it!" Boromir laughed as Legolas shot him daggers.

"Why do you taunt us so?" Legolas asked, still looking pissed from Boromir comment.

"With what? My body or my words?"

"Both!" he laughed puling me back down onto his lap.

"Simple. Because I can!" I kissed him on the check and walked towards the door. As I passed Boromir, I flicked my hair in his direction so he could smell my lavender shampoo. As the smell hit him he stumbled forward, only narrowly avoiding falling flat on his face. I turned back to the room, giving them a quick girlish wave before skipping back to my room. I was getting dressed when I heard footsteps running up the corridor. There was a short pause and then BANG, BANG, BANG.

"Ok where's the fire?" I laughed pulling my shirt over my head and running to the door before it was broken down. As the door opened Elladan and Elrohir tumbled into the room. "And pray tell me why you come to my chambers at this un-godly hour of the morning and attempt to break down my door?"

"This is the normal little sister wake up procedure!" Faelwen yawned, leaning against the doorframe.

"Remind me next time to booby-trap the door!" I laughed, and much to my surprise Faelwen laughed with me.

"You must help me with mine then! I swear! This is the fourth door father has had to fix this month!"

"Since when are you two on friendly terms?" Elrohir asked wrapping his arms around our shoulders.

"Since I heard what she did to Legolas and Boromir this morning"

"What did she do?" Elrohir asked tightening his grip on my shoulders.

"Nothing!" Faelwen and I replied in unison.

"Something happened and you had better tell me before I go and ask Legolas and Boromir!"

"LEGOLAS!" I screamed, ducking out of my brother's grip. I found him out in the garden. He turned at the sound of my approach. I threw myself at him wrapping my arms around his neck and legs around his waist. "Hide me!" I whispered.

"KATIE!" Elladan and Elrohir screamed running after me through the forest. I was having a hard time keeping up with Legolas. Dam that elf was fast! I came to a dead end of trees.

"Up here!" Legolas whispered, lowering a hand to help me climb up. We were now up it the topmost branches. It was awesome up here! I could see out over the whole of Rivendell. It took my breath away.

"Breathe!" He whispered. It took all my energy just for the first breath. Legolas laughed and pulled me back into the safety of the leaves. I could see Elladan and Elrohir circling below. They were not giving up anytime soon.

"Grab on to me!" Legolas whispered. I wrapped myself around him and he jumped from tree to tree. We were too soon out of the forest and I reluctantly let go of Legolas. What the hell was going on with me? It must be the ale! I looked into his eyes and found myself blushing a deep scarlet.

"Um…thanks!" I smiled looking at his feet.

"You are very welcome! However you are not out of danger yet!" I turned to see Faelwen running towards me.

"I have to…Why are you blushing?" A secret smile spread across her face. If possible I went even redder!

"I am NOT blushing! Anyway what were you saying?"

"I'm going to…Gondor to…deliver a message from father!" Bullshit!

"Faelwen, where are you really going?" I asked, my eyes working their magic.

"Lórien" she replied as though in a trance.

"And pray tell why you are going there?"

"To visit Haldir" She sighed before snapping out of her trance. "Ugh! I hate you! You are NOT allowed to do that! It's an unfair advantage!" She cried, throwing a small tantrum.

"Faelwen!" A hooded figure rode up on a beautiful white horse.

"Hi Hal!"I shouted waving manically.

"If they ask I went to Gondor!" Faelwen shouted from the horse, just as Elladan and Elrohir ran up the hill.

"Where is she going?" They asked in unison.

"She is going off with her secret lover!" I laughed as their faces fell, then they started chasing after the horse yelling insults.

Everyone was gathered in the hall for lunch when Elrohir and Elladan burst in looking puffed. They headed straight up to their father.

"Can...We…Borrow…two horses?" They panted. It looked like they had chased them half way to…Gondor! Galadriel groaned.

"It appears I will be staying here longer than I anticipated" Elrond ignored her and turned back to his sons.

"You may take the horses, but why?"

"Maybe we should let Katie and Legolas explain this!" they grinned evilly.

"No, we'd much rather hear your explanation!" Two could play that little game! Galadriel was rocking back and forth, muttering something about 'bad thoughts'.

"She has gone to Lórien with Haldir!" Galadriel exploded. "Why do you think I do not want to go back? All the guards know and their thoughts are thoroughly disturbing!" Everybody looked shocked, especially the twins!

"Well…good for her!" Elrond finally replied.

"What is that supposed to mean? Are we allowed to kill him? At least give him the TALKK?" Aragon shuddered at the memory!

"No, leave her be" Elrond went back to his lunch, Galadriel was still rocking back and forth and everyone else went back to their conversation. The twins stormed out. I was not gonna hear the end of this was I?

**Hi ya'll! Hope you enjoyed reading the chapter as I did writing it! Can't wait for your reviews! Plz review! The next chapter will be up soon! Thanks for reading and thanks to my editing crew JaneVolturi and Babybells101!**

**Lots of Love**

**Lostsouloftheunderworld-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	5. What Happens in Lorien

Chapter5-What Happens in Lórien, Stays in Lórien…Hopefully!: Faelwen's POV:

We rode through the short cut to Lothlórien, my arms wrapped around Hal's waist. With him I felt safe; he was like my home away from home. I let my mind wander as we rode. I thought about how Katie had blushed, she either likes Legolas or had too much ale last night. I hope for her sanity it was the ale talking! My brothers would never let her live it down! Plus, poor Legolas didn't need to hear the TALK! I remember when they gave it to poor Aragon when he first admitted his feelings for Arwen. It lasted for three days, but he spent the next four hiding under the bed! It was hilarious, though, Arwen didn't see it that way. In fact she threatened to behead the both of them! But we all knew she wouldn't have. She hasn't got the muscles for that!

"We are here!" Hal whispered over his shoulder as we entered the forest. No sooner had he said that, we were surrounded by the guard pointing a variety of sharp, pointy objects at us.

"Your guards are un-loyal, you should kill them all!" I whispered just loud enough for the ones closest to hear. Hal laughed.

"Calm yourselves!" Haldir addressed them dismounting. I followed his lead. Haldir removed his hood so they could see him clearly.

"Sorry Haldir! But Lady Galadriel has asked us to tighten security" The guard closest to us bowed before making a path for us to pass.

"Still think you should have killed them!" I muttered under my breath as we headed for Lothlórien.

Dinner was…quiet. The guards were out patrolling the forest. Celeborn and I sat alone at the table.

"I take it then that my wife will not return for some time?" Celeborn eyed me suspiciously. Did everybody here know about me and Hal? This was getting annoying!

"I know not of your wife's plans, though I doubt she will come and risk her sanity, or at least what remains of mains of it!" Celeborn nodded.

"I blame Haldir for that!"

"I know, but what can you do? It is better that we come here! Could you imagine what my brothers would do to Hal if they got their hands on him? I remember Aragon hid under his bed for four days after the TALK!" I shuddered at the memory. Celeborn just laughed. It was creepy. He had the same laugh as Galadriel! The guards entered the hall. Hal wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my cheek before sitting down next to me. "Aren't you supposed to be on duty?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yes, but I got someone to cover for me!" He buried his face in my neck kissing from my jaw bone to the base of my neck. Wow, I was special!

"We should go!" I muttered in his ear, getting up from the table. Hal lead me out the door. The guard started cheering as we left. I had the sudden urge turn back and say something very Katie. Hal lead me back to his chambers, locking the door behind him. He pushed me gently down on the bed, his kisses making my heart do funny little things. I pulled my top over my head, throwing it onto the floor. Hal disarmed me kissing this way down my body. "I've missed you!"

Elladan's POV:

Elrohir and I rode through the forests of Lothlórien. Wow. The security here really needed to get its act together!

"Halt! Who goes there?" A voice called from the darkness. Spoke too soon!

"We are the sons of Elrond; we come seeking our sister, Lady Faelwen. She came here with an elf named Haldir. We demand to see her immediately!" Elrohir answered. Haldir was going to be DEAD when we got our hands on him!

"I'm afraid your sister is not here." The guard answered calmly.

'Do not lie to us!" I shouted, dismounting my horse. On the bright side, she'd know we were here now! "We demand to see her! NOW!"

"I am under strict orders; you are not to be let into Lothlórien." This guard was going to get it! Luckily Elrohir remained calm!

"If we may not enter, can you bring her to us?"

"I am sorry but Hal will kill me, you sister has been suggesting it all afternoon! That and I do not know anyone brave or foolish enough to interrupt them!" Ugh! I could have lived quite happily without knowing that! I did NOT need to know that! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts! "Turn back, you may not enter!" I mounted, glaring at the guard, before galloping away.

Katie's POV:

Dinner had finished not long ago, and only a few remained in the hall. I drained the last few drops from my tankard, quickly exiting the hall. I loved the night. It seemed full of so many mysteries. Legolas came up behind me, intending on scaring the living daylights out of me. He should better by now!

"Hello Legolas. Such a beautiful night!" I sighed leaning back into his chest. I don't know how I knew it was there to catch me, probably beginners luck! The next time I tried it I would probably land flat on my ass!

"It is!" he rested his chin on top of my head. I looked up at him, forcing him to move his chin.

"Why must you be so dam tall?" I laughed, before falling back into his arms. "I love the night. It makes all the boundaries that seem so solid in the day disappear. The light is like a slave driver and the darkness s freedom!" the sound of hoof beats brought me out of my ramble. Elladan and Elrohir rode up looking thoroughly pissed.

"No luck with Faelwen?" Legolas asked letting go of me.

"I can't believe Faelwen and Haldir… Do you know what they were doing when we arriv…" I held up my hand to silence them.

"Boys! What happens in Lórien stays in Lórien!"

**Hi guys, I know it's a bit short but I just needed to introduce Hal to the plot and get Faelwen out of the way for a while! Thanks for reading and thanks as always to my editing crew-JaneVolturi and Babybells101! **


	6. We're off And has anyone seen Tywein?

Chapter6-We're off!...and has anyone seen Tywein?: Katie's POV:

There was a mad scramble as people packed supplies for the journey, gathered together their belongings and said their farewells. We would leave in the morning. I'd been trying not to think about it too much, but now it was upon me and I had little choice about it. Sure I'd said I wanted to go on this quest, but…! Luckily I was already packed so had time to wander in the gardens. I think that's what really kept me sane! After dinner, Aragon pulled me aside.

"There is no pressure on you child. You can stay here if you if you wish!" he looked really concerned. Sweet!

"Thanks for your concern, but, you can't get rid of me that easily!" I laughed hugging him for all I was worth. Aragon laughed with me. "Just…send someone to wake me up please! I am NOT a morning person!"

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"Go away!" I whined into my pillow but probably sounded more like "garraey"

"Milady if you do not get up now, we will be forced to leave without you!" That got me up!

"Alright! Alright! I'm up!" I flung open the door to reveal Legolas, looking rather amused with himself. "What time is it?" I couldn't even see the sun! We weren't leaving in the dark were we?

"3 in the morning" Well wasn't he a ray sunshine! Well... he was the only one I was going to get for a few hours, so, I might as well be nice to him.

"Good! I'm going into the bathroom to get changed, if I'm not out in ten minutes, assume I have fallen asleep, it is up to you to wake me up!"

I managed to get dressed without falling asleep. That would have been rather embarrassing! Anywho! Legolas and I walked down to breakfast. It was only 3:30 by my watch, so I decided to play it safe and stick to an apple. The smell of sausages and tomatoes greeted me as I walked past the Hobbits.

"Where's mine?" They all decided at that moment that their shoes me the most fascinating things in the world. "Pip! Where is my breakfast?"

"If ya wanted a hot breakfast!" Gimli spoke from the other side of the room. Staring at his blasted pipe. It smelled so AWFUL! And he knew it! I'm sure he did it just to annoy us! "Then ya should 'a been here before the little ones! They ate it all!" Boromir sat across from him staring at me intently. He was either a sick pervert or he was planning something. Hey! I could make either work to my advantage!

"Boromir, Honey? My face is up here!" He shook his head as though waking from a trance, before blushing deep scarlet.

"Ah, good. A woman. Maybe now we can get a decent breakfast!" WHAT? Is he SERIOUSLY incapable of making his own breakfast?

"Of course Boromir!" I replied, much to the shock of everyone. A gave a little curtsy and headed towards the kitchen door. I was about to go in, when I stopped and turned to Boromir, who was staring at me wide-eyed with his jaw on the floor. "Sorry, I forgot to ask! How do you like your poison in the morning?" Boromir picked his jaw up and glared at me, while the others rolled with laughter. I turned back to my table, sitting down next to Legolas. "Did the hobbits eat all the apples too?" I asked as my fingers searched the empty bowl for the slightest trace of food.

"We did NOT! That was Bill!" Pippin cried indignantly, pointing at the horse poking its head through the window and munching contently on an apple.

"GREAT! I'm GLAD the horse enjoyed my breakfast!" I turned to Legolas and fell sobbing against him. "This is the second morning in a row I've had to go without breakfast and I get grumpy without breakfast! I'm gonna DIE of malnutrition!" He just laughed. I'm GLAD he enjoyed my pain. But it was MY job to laugh at other people's misfortune. They will pay! They will ALL pay! Mwhahahahaha...Bad Katie, Bad. No evil thoughts! See what happens to me if I don't have breakfast!? Aragon came in giving me a strange look before going to sit next to Gimli. "When do we leave?"

"In an hour. He replied, grabbing a tankard from Gimli. I had only been here a week, and already this felt like home. I knew them and loved them all. Even Boromir! He was FUN to infuriate!

"Why do you always fiddle with that?" Legolas grabbed my hand which had absent-mindedly been playing with my necklace. It was a gift from my brother, the last one I ever got from him. It was a blue-glass, love heart pendant. But, it wasn't like that gaudy blue glass. It looked more like a baby blue gem hanging around my neck. I never took it off. It took the teachers many, MANY years of detentions to figure that out! "It's beautiful!" I felt one of those corny 'but not as beautiful as you!' lines coming on. Luckily the elf had more sense than that.

"It was a gift, for my 14th birthday. My brother made it, and gave it to me the day before he died" I answered, looking down at the pendant. Legolas wrapped his arms around me, just in time for me to cry like the scared little girl I was. We seemed to be in our own little world. As everybody else talked and laughed, I just lay there, feeling his strong arms protecting me from the world. He smelled of the woods. It was a lovely refreshing smell. It smelt like home. Cosy and warm. His soft hands wiped away my tears. I sat up, keeping my head against him. "Sorry you had to see that!" I laughed. Legolas just looked confused. "I didn't want you to see that! I hate people seeing me cry!" Legolas grabbed my hand, leading me out of the hall. I could feel Aragon's eyes on us, boring holes into our backs. He led me through the gardens, stopping in a tiny, secluded garden. I walked over to a big oak tree, sitting at its trunk and patting the ground next to me, motioning for Legolas to sit. He came over, wrapping me in his arms as he did so. I looked up into his eyes. I saw love so raw and pure in his eyes, I wanted to kiss him! Hang on! I can't kiss the elf! It would TOTALLY screw things up! I mean, he's the only one I've got now that Faelwen's gone! If I…" my mental babble was cut off as Legolas spun me to face him. He lowered himself down to meet me, and I swear my heart stopped, waiting for our lips to meet.

"Katie? Legolas?" Boromir called from the other side on the garden. Legolas pulled away from me turning to call to Boromir. Curse him! Curse him to the fiery pits of HELL! Boromir, not Legolas.

"Come milady" Legolas turned back to me. I let him help me to my feet, trying to ignore my heart training for the Olympics inside my chest.

We had only been walking for five minutes when we heard the sound of hooves pounding the earth. I looked pleadingly at Legolas, I was sure no one else could hear it. He nodded and took out one of his blades. I followed his example, shepherding the rest of the fellowship into a dense patch of trees. I turned back to Legolas who was climbing a tree that hung over the path. I climbed up the one across from his. A white elven horse rode under us.

"Lord Elrond?" I mouthed at Legolas. He shrugged. I jumped from the tree blocking the path of the horse and brandishing my blade at the rider.

"Calm yourself Katie!"

"Lord Elrond! I thought I was you. And to what do we owe this pleasure?" He was about to answer when his train of thought was interrupted.

"Where is the rest of the fellowship?" He looked around as though expecting to see them. Legolas jumped down next to me.

"They are safely hidden. Now why have you come to us?" I realised how rude that sounded. "What I mean is…"

"Katie, I know what you mean" I'm sure he would have been laughing at me under different circumstances. "It's Tywein, she's gone!"

**Hey ya'll! Sup? Hope you liked the Chapter! I know I gave you some Cliff hangers but…. They're fun to write! Thanks for reading and thanks to my awesome editing crew-Babybells101 and JaneVolturi! I'll have the next chapter up A.S.A.P!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Lostsouloftheunderworld**


	7. Did I Mention I Was Claustrophobic?

Chapter7-Did I mention I was claustrophobic?: Katie's POV:

"What? What do you mean by 'gone'? Do you mean dead or missing?" I was starting to get flustered. What did I care? I didn't even like the bitch!

"Missing" Elrond replied. He looked so torn up about it, it made me want to cry! But, I guess I would feel the same way if I promised her family to look after her and she went missing! I sighed in relief. Both elves looked stunned by me.

'What? In my world we have a saying 'Alive until proven dead' we'll find her Elrond!" Well, mispers (missing persons) applied to that, but, if you went missing in war…that was a different story! 3 years and the still couldn't tell us if Damian was alive or dead! We had faith for a year, and when people asked about him we would say 'missing in action'. After that…we had to assume the worst! At least I knew Ailie and Dad were dead. I'd seen Dad's body and Ailie had died in my arms. I knew what had happened and I was coping with it. It was the waiting I couldn't stand! For all I know, my brother may have been found alive and well, he might be back home, having tea with my mother or kissing his fiancé. But I knew Dad would never come home from work with a smile on his face again, give me that fatherly hug whenever I cried or threaten to axe murder my guy friends- who my Dad thought were my boyfriends- if they hurt me. I would never again hear my little sisters feet running down the corridor, I would never hear her say 'come play dolls with me Katie!' in her cute baby voice or throw the dolls at my head when I 'wasn't doing it right'. God. The more I thought about it, the more I wanted to go back to when Legolas and I were sitting in the gardens. Though, in the revised version, I would have erased Boromir. Ah…a world without Boromir? I wish!

"I will explain later Katie" Legolas whispered turning back to Elrond. "We shall search, notify all the towns we visit, have everyone looking out for her" Elrond nodded before galloping back to Rivendell.

After Elrond left, we went to collect the others, explaining to them about Tywein as we walked.

"I'm Bored!" Pippin cried, after another hour of walking. "And Hungry! When are we stopping for breakfast?"

"Pip! We just ate! And with the amount of food you guys ate… we'll just have to skip second breakfast!" All the Hobbits groaned in unison.

"At least tell us a story!" Pip whined.

"Yes. I think a story would be a marvellous idea!" Aragon called from the front. I personally think that he just didn't want to deal with hungry Hobbits! They are truly frightening things!

"What sort of story do you want to hear?" if I was going to have to tell one, they might as well help me!

"A love story!" The Hobbits shouted, making disgusting kissing sounds. What was with these Hobbits? Did they go mental if they missed second breakfast?

"Well, I don't know too many love stories but... I'll try!" I thought about it for a minute. "Right, here's a famous love story from my world. Everyone knows it!" So I started into the story of Cinderella. It took me the better part of an hour to tell since I had to stop and explain things.

"We will stop here for lunch." Gandalf said as I finished my story. I looked up to the collection of rocks that would be my kitchen. Boromir had arranged the cooking schedule so I was cooking at least once a day. Aragon-Bless him! - had revised the schedule to be a little more fair. But I still had first duty! I made my way to a small overhang of rock. I would build the fire here, away from the wind.

"What's for lunch?" Boromir asked from where he was training the Hobbits.

"Fruit salad. You gotta problem with that?" I was not in the mood deal with him!

"Not at all milady"

We had just finished lunch. I was washing the dishes and Gimli was smoking on that DAM pipe again!

"What is that?" Someone called behind me. I looked to the sky. There was something coming towards us. Fast!

I tuned out. Men were such worry warts! It was probably nothing anyway. Next thing I knew, Legolas had his arms wrapped around my waist and was dragging me off to the nearest bush. I was about to tell him to remove his hands, or I would remove them, permanently, when he clamped his hand over my mouth. I looked into his eyes. His face was calm, but his eyes told a different story. They were round with fear and pleading. Pleading with me to be still and silent. I also saw pain. I looked down at his leg. An angry gash ran through his boot and up to his knee. The threat from the sky seemed to be a flock of crows. Now, I don't know about here, but back home you saw these things every day, and we didn't dive for cover. Gandalf was the first to get to his feet.

"The passage…" He began.

"Wait up Grandad! In case you haven't noticed, Legolas has somehow managed to skewer himself. It's pretty nasty. I'm gonna have to stitch him up and even then he ain't gonna be able to walk for a few days. And we can't just leave him here!"

"I'll be fine. We must keep moving!" Legolas said from the bushes, struggling to his feet and letting out a cry when he put weight on his injured leg.

Legolas lay by the fire, his face scrunched up in pain. It broke my heart to see him like that. I finished threading the needle and turned back to Legolas. We had given him some wine to help with the pain, but it wasn't doing a very good job. Legolas gasped as the needle pierced his skin.

"Sorry!" There were tears streaming down my face. He wiped my tears away with his thumb. The skin was soft, not hard and rubbery like you would expect it to be.

"Why are you crying?" the question stoped me mid-stitch.

"Because somebody I care about is in excruciating pain! And every time you cry out like that, it makes me feel really bad because I know I'm hurting you! I mean, back in my world, if someone got hurt like this, they'd be drugged up so they couldn't feel a thing!"

"If you wanted to take the pain away…" He leaned forward, cupping my head in his hands. His lips brushed over mine, making my breath hitch in my throat. I closed the distance between us, our lips moving in perfect sync.

"Are you done yet Katie?" Aragon asked walking towards us. We sprang apart and I quickly went back to stitching his leg. Legolas smiled up at his friend. Not the 'I'm-in-a-lot-of-pain-and-trying-not-to-show-it' smile, more of a 'I'm-generally-happy' smile.

"Almost done Aragon. I just need to bandage him up and fix his boot, then we can leave but he needs something to lean on" I could feel Aragon's eyes on me as I hurriedly worked. Oh god. My face probably looked like a tomato!

"Can I help?" He sounded rather confused.

"If you wish" I handed him a needle and thread and pointed at the ripped boot. "Fix that!"

We were currently climbing the mountain. I love snow! We elves were lucky. We got to walk on top of it while the poor humans, Gandalf and hobbits trudged through it. Well…the humans trudged through, but the snow was over the hobbits heads, so…they were being carried. And poor Gimli! The snow was so high we almost lost him a couple of times! I wish we'd lost Boromir. He was seriously getting on my nerves! It was scary when Frodo fell and we almost lost the ring. Boromir picked it up and I was sure he wasn't going to give it back! I reached for my sword before I noticed that Aragon had a hand on his and was prepared to use it! I was ahead of the others, supporting Legolas. Every step was agony for him.

"Wait here!" I whispered, propping him up against the rock face. I ran down to where Gandalf was trying to clear the snow. "We need to stop. NOW!" Boromir chuckled.

"Not even 3 hours in and she wants a break!"

"Oh, don't worry about me honey! Its elf boy up there I'm worried about! Every step he takes is AGONY and it ain't good for his leg!" I could see him from here. He was trying to make out what we were saying. We were that far away, not to mention the wind howling around us.

"He can go for a couple more hours" Boromir was going to die!

"Fine! But if anything happens to him, let it be on YOUR head, YOUR shoulders and YOUR conscience! But believe me; you won't have to put up with it for long. Because not only will his father be going to the ends of the earth to find and kill you, I know where you live! I know where you FAMILY lives! If I find you, I will kill you! If I can't…understood?" I spat in his face and walked back to Legolas.

"Katie! For the millionth time I'M FINE!"

"So you keep telling me. I know you too well! I can see it in your eyes!" I grabbed his waist and took his weight back.

"Katie!" I ignored him and started walking, forcing him to move with me. "Katie, you need to stop worrying about me!" He kissed the top of my head and pulled me to face him. He leaned in to kiss me. I closed my eyes and tried to breathe again. What was taking so long? I opened my eyes to see Legolas looking back at the fellowship.

"There is a fell voice in the air"

It was all happening so fast. I mean, I know that elves have all the super cool, enhanced senses, but…nothing can prepare me for that. Next thing I knew, I was buried in snow. My free hand- the one NOT holding Legolas- bashed desperately at the snow. Did I mention I was claustrophobic? No? Well, imagine the walls are closing in on you and you're running out of oxygen. That is something like how I felt under the weight of the snow. I felt fingers clawing at the sow above my head. I was aware of the tears running down my. Light streamed down on my face. I looked up to see Legolas, still half buried in the snow, desperately trying to free me. As he saw me his expression turned from worry to relief, to apologetic. Aragon came and pulled me out of the snow, before turning to help Legolas. I was a wreck! My face was damp with sweat, tears and snow. My black hair looked more grey thanks to the flecks of white through it and I was shivering with fear.

I must have spaced out again, 'cause next thing I knew, Legolas had his arms around me and Gandalf's voice rang clear.

"Let the ring bearer decide!" Poor Frodo! The world rested on his shoulders, and he was only a tiny hobbit! And now Gandalf was forcing him to make more decisions? Poor Frodo! Frodo looked at me. I had no idea what I looked like, but it was obviously bad. He didn't even hesitate in his call.

"We shall go through the mines!"

"Hang on! Mines, as in tiny, enclosed spaces? With no sunlight?"

"In some parts, yes!" Gandalf answered. Gimli snorted.

"Shit!"Gandalf glared at me. Oh well.

"Is there a problem Milady?" Boromir smirked. He was enjoying this WAY too much!

"YES! I'm claustrophobic! That means I have a fear of tiny, enclosed spaces where I cannot see the sky! I feel like I can't breathe and start having nervous breakdowns!"

"You'll survive!" Boromir snorted, turning to follow Gandalf, who only sighed.

"So be it"

**Hey ya'll! Thanks for reading and please review! Thanks to my editing crew- JaneVolturi and Babybells101! Luv and thanks to Babybells101, JaneVolturi, Courtney P and Hammy R for inspiration as well as you, my beautiful readers! I'll have the next chapter up soon! Love and thanks, Lostsouloftheunderworld, xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	8. Riddles, Orcs and Bets

Chapter8:Riddles, Orcs and Bets: Katie's POV:

We were stopped outside the doors of the mines. Gimli and Gandalf were trying every password they could think of. I was helping too! Though you wouldn't know it. I lay on the ground next to Legolas, my head resting on his shoulder. I was repeating the question over and over in my head. It was written in elvish on the doors. 'Speak friend and enter'

"Mellon" I said absentmindedly. The doors creaked open.

"Who said that?" Gandalf asked looking at us each in turn.

"Katie. She said mellon" Legolas replied, starring down at me. Had I said that out loud? Oops!

"What does it mean?" asked Pippin who came over to sit on my lap.

"Friend"

"Of course! It was So simple!" Frodo cried jumping up and scaring Sam who had been asleep next to him. " 'Speak friend' meaning say friend in elvish! Mellon!"

"Great! I guess this means we have to go in?" They all nodded. "Fine! Let's get this over and done with!" I helped Legolas to his feet. I think the snow really helped him. He was able to put a lot more weight on his leg now. But he still needed to lean on me. We stumbled into the mines after the others. The doors collapsed behind us. GREAT! No other option but forward!

"This is no mine this a tomb!" Boromir cried. I felt sorry for Gimli as I looked at all the dead bodies on the floor. Some of these people he had known. I picked up an arrow and handed it to Legolas to examine. It didn't look like one of our arrows.

"Goblins!" Goblins? You mean little green men with pointed ears who are desperately in need of a personality transplant? Oh boy! It felt like the walls were closing in around me. My head was spinning.

"Katie? KATIE!" Legolas voice seemed far off. I tried to reach for him but my vision blurred.

I opened my eyes. Everyone was staring down at me. SHIT! Not AGAIN!

"Legolas?" I tried to sit up, but my head was spinning too much. Legolas had been leaning on me, if I'd gone down for the count, chances were he did too!

"He is fine. He managed to catch you before you could hit your head!" Aragon sounded so relived it was scary. "What happened? You had us so worried!"

"It's nothing! I promise. I just tend to do that when I'm in enclosed spaces." Gimli looked hurt. "No offence Gimli! It's really beautiful down here! But…I need to get out!" Aragon helped me to my feet.

"Are you feeling dizzy?" I stumbled out of his arm and nearly face planted, only just regaining my balance enough to tumble back to his arms.

"Does that answerer your question?" Aragon chuckled.

"…Fine! I can walk! Is she ok? GET OFF ME!" Legolas was pissed. Hey! I just realised something. I'd been swearing a LOT more since I got here. I think that Elladan and Elrohir had something to do with that!

"Legolas. Are you well enough to help her?" He ran over, swinging me into a hug.

"I'm dizzy enough!" I whined. He brought me to a stop and pulled me against him.

"Well you deserved it! You scared me to death!"

"How long was I out for?"

"Day and night are the same down here! It is hard to tell!"

We are walking again. Well, Legolas insisted on carrying me, but I wanted to walk. So, we came up with a compromise. I am allowed to walk as long as I stayed close to and leaned on him and if one of us has to go, there must be someone-other than Boromir! Because he is likely to purposely steer me off a cliff!- supporting me. The tunnel opened out into a hall. Gimli ran ahead, probably looking for survivors. We followed him through some light, wooden doors. Inside Gimli was weeping over a tomb. I struggled forward. Legolas gave me some lea-way, but kept a hand on my waist.

"I'm so sorry Gimli!" I kissed the top of his head and made my way back to Legolas. He led me to a corner and opened his pack, handing me a parcel.

"Lady Arwen asked me to give this to you. There has been much happening and it has slipped my mind. Please forgive me!" the package contained a pair of knitting needles and some cream wool with stands of gold through it. Perfect.

"I shall make myself a jacket!" I declared proudly. I got stuck into it right into it, chanting 'In through the bunny hole, round the tree and out again!' Legolas only stared. "Done!" I called holding up my jacket. It was shot sleeved and had some intricate patterns on the front. Two big pearl buttons held it together at the top. It went rather well with my cream tunic and black, skinny jeans! "Legolas! I shall teach you how to knit!" Legolas groaned. Boromir chuckled. "You're next Boromir!" His face fell as my words sunk in. He turned to the nearest wall and began to bash his head against it. "Now, now Boromir. Knitting could save a life you know! Why, if I hadn't have known how to knit, I would never have been able to stitch up Legolas!"

"Please tell me you did NOT do my stitches by saying 'In through the bunny hole, round the tree and out again!'"

"No…but I was thinking it!" Boromir burst out laughing and Legolas chuckled. BANG. CRASH. BOOM. Oh God! What now?

"Fool of a Took! Next time throw yourself in, and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf was not happy! And poor Pip! He didn't mean to!

"Oh give it a break Grandad!" I fought against the dizziness. I had to stand up for poor Pip! No one else would! "It was an accident! Everybody makes mistakes! And You can't change the past. So shut up. Or, I'll shut you up!" I pulled my knife from my boot , giving Gandalf a clear view of what would soon be disembowelling him. A drum beat in the distance. Shit! Frodo pulled out his sword. It was glowing electric blue. "What does that mean?"

"Orcs" Legolas made it sound like I knew what those were!

"I know this will probably sound like stupid question, but, remember I've only been here for a few weeks! What's an Orc?" They all stared at me in disbelief.

"Are you trying to tell us nobody told you?" Legolas sounded on the verge of a heart attack.

"NO!"

"They're big, ugly, stinky and you need to kill them" Pip clarified.

"Big. Ugly. Stinky. Kill. Got it!" Boromir Poked his head out of the door and nearly got an arrow through the head. I laughed. He glared. Ah good times, good times!

"They have a cave troll!"

"I'm gonna say 'oh shit! But really, I have no idea!"

"The mouth on that girl!" Gandalf muttered, taking a spot at the back.

"Lass! Ya want a competition? If I win…?"

"I got nothing to bet with at the moment Gimli! So, let's just go for pride and satisfaction!"

"You're on!"

"Making bets without me?" Legolas whispered , coming up behind me.

"For pride and satisfaction!" you'd think I'd just offered Legolas the world. His eyes lit up like a little boy on Christmas day! "I'm guessing you're in?" he nodded, handing me a bow and quiver of arrows. "Thanks!" I kissed his cheek and lung them both over my back in one swift moment.

"Wait for the first arrow!" I whispered to Legolas. Sure enough, at that exact moment they fired. Legolas shot through a hole in the door, getting an Orc in the head. After that they all streamed in. Boy were they ugly. Stupid to! It didn't take a lot of effort to kill them. Most stopped to look at me. I'd have to ask about that later. I quickly got into a rhythm. Jab, dodge, thrust, cut.

"I'm on 30!" called Gimli from somewhere beside me.

"Ha!" I laughed as I stabbed my Orc through the gut and moved to another. "50!"

"60!" Legolas called quickly shooting an Orc that was about to lunge at me.

So this is how it continued. We had killed them all, and there corpses littered the floor. Legolas and I had teamed up to take out the cave troll, which we decided counted as two, each! I got an end score of 90. Gimli had 88 and Legolas won on 102! I really had to get out of here before I went crazy! Or, was I already crazy? No! Crazy people don't question their own sanity, so I think I'm fine!

"Beginners luck!" Gimli spat, storming from the room. We had to hurry. There were more Orcs coming and we wanted to get out of there before they found us. Stupid Frodo nearly got himself KILLED! But thanks to his hidden armour, wasn't. We couldn't risk him again. We ran out into the big pillared hall. There were Orcs everywhere! A strange glow was coming from one side. I wasn't really paying attention and ran into the back of Legolas, who for some reason decided to stop. And we were running again. We went down here and up here and round this bend, then that one. This was really not doing wonders for my dizzy head! Boromir stopped and I ran into the back of him, nearly knocking him over the edge.

"Watch were you're going you STUPID woman!" he hissed. Legolas put a blade to his throat.

"You ever insult her again, and it is neither the Orcs nor the Balrog you need be frightened of!" I smiled at Legolas and he smiled back. Well, at least SOMEONE liked torturing Boromir as much as I did! I looked at the gap between us and the next lot of stairs. CRAP! I grabbed Merry and Pippin and made my way to the gap. I took a step back to get a bit more of a run up when Legolas grabbed my arm. "Be careful!" I nodded and jumped. Man that was scary. It doesn't feel like flying, more like falling. And it was especially scary cause of the huge hole underneath me. I was both relived and surprised to find my feet back on the ground. Solid or otherwise. I opened my eyes and began to kiss the ground.

"What are you doing?" Merry looked so disturbed I had to laugh.

"Reminding myself NEVER to let my feet leave the ground again!" The hobbits laughed. Legolas jumped across, carrying Sam and Frodo. Next came Gimli. He refused to be thrown and tried to jump across. Emphasis on the TRIED. His legs were that little bit too short. And he would have fell to his death were it not for Legolas. Oh and the beard. "You stupid dwarf!" I smacked him up the side o the head and then wrapped him into a hug. "You gave me a heart attack! I thought we were going to lose you! Don't you EVER do that to me again!" Gimli looked really uncomfortable with my emotionally outburst so I pulled away. Poor Gimli. Aragon, and sadly Boromir were now safely across. Gandalf jumped. The Balrog roared with rage. The ground underneath it collapsed. Seemed like whatever Gandalf was doing was working. He turned and smiled at us. I realised too late.

"Gandalf!" The whip of the Balrog wrapped around his ankle pulling him down. I ran towards him, but Legolas pulled me back.

"Fly you fools!" and then he was gone. Frodo was a wreck and it took all of us to stop him from going back. You could see the exit from here and I was desperate to get out. Once outside I collapsed into a fit of tears. Pippin was curled up in my arms and the other hobbits were with Boromir. Legolas sat down next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Get up!" Aragon didn't even look phased. Did I really want someone like that marrying my adopted sister? "Legolas, Boromir! Get them up!"

"Give them a minute!" at least Legolas understood. I could see the pain in his eyes, but apparently it was un-manly to cry! I struggled to my feet with a little help from Legolas.

"Where to?"

"Lothlórien" So with that we set off. Our hearts heavy and our spirits low.

**Hey ya'll! Sorry for the wait but had to study for my half year exams! =( Hope you liked it and thanks for reading! Thanks to my fabulous editing crew JaneVolturi and Babybells101!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **

**Lostsouloftheunderworld!**


	9. Mind Games, Sisters and Crushes

Disclaimer: Sorry! Though I put this in but obviously forgot! I do not Lord of the Rings! I only own Katie, Tywein, Faelwen, Katie's mum, Aunt Meredith, Damien, Ailie and Katie' dad!

Chapter9-Mind Games, Sisters and Crushes- Katie's POV:

We walked into the forests of Lothlórien. I tuned out. It's VERY easy to do when walking. Legolas grabbed my arm, bringing me back to reality. We were surrounded by elves pointing arrows at us. What the HELL? That'll teach me to tune out! I nearly got skewered!

"You have…" The guy in front began, only to be interrupted by a figure in a grey cloak.

"Haldir! You should kill your guard! They are unloyal!" It could only be my sister, Faelwen! I only just stopped myself from squealing with excitement.

"What have they done this time?" Hal was trying not to laugh and was failing miserably.

"They are pointing sharp, pointy objects at my sister, and knowing her luck they are likely to kill her with the blunt end!" Legolas couldn't hold it any longer. He burst out laughing.

"Faelwen!" I cried, running over to greet my sister. "I've missed you so much!" Faelwen was so happy to see me; I seriously thought she would start crying!

"I've missed you too! Do you know how boring it is when Hal's on duty and there is no one but Celeborn and Galadriel to talk to! Did you make that?" she asked playing with the sleeve of my knitted jacket. "It's beautiful! You must teach me! Arwen gave me a pair too but I can't do it!" I laughed at her childish pout.

"I have found another use for them!" Her eyes lit up with delight as I whispered in her ear. She simply stared at me.

"That is genius!" We both ran behind Boromir and took out our knitting needles. I poked him in the arm and watched in delight as he squirmed. Then Faelwen and I went in unison. "Poke, hehehe, Poke, hehehe, Poke, hehehe!" I went back to my spot beside Legolas. He looked confused. "I'm good now! I just needed to get that out of my system!" Everyone except Boromir cracked up, me included! "Oh and Hal?" He turned back to me. "Your guard IS unloyal! On Faelwen's first night here, our brothers came and the guard told them what you were doing! Can we kill your guard now?" Haldir was thoroughly PISSED! Not just a little angry. His entire face went red and I swear I saw steam come off him. His face calmed.

"Yes. Of course you can!" the guard scattered into the wood as Faelwen laughed evilly.

This was going to be fun!

The boys went off to a meeting which I apparently wasn't invited to and Faelwen was taking a break from hunting the guard.

"You know he really likes you!" she said absentmindedly, taking a big bite from her apple.

"Who?" I could feel my face going red. Crap. This was SO not going to prove my innocence!

"Don't give me that! You know who!" I shrugged. "A certain Prince of Mirkwood?" I started laughing. "You like him too, don't you?" I went redder. "You do! I KNEW it!" I looked down and silent tears escaped. "You like…What's wrong?" she hugged my shoulders, lifting up my chin.

"I do NOT like the elf!"

"Then why did you kiss him?" I stared at her wide eyed. How did she know? If she knew, who else did? This was NOT happening to me! "Don't play dumb Katie! You know perfectly well what I mean. You and Legolas, sitting by the fire. He's drunk and in a lot of pain. You're crying because you know you're hurting him. He puts his own pain out of the way to worry about you. His lips play over yours and your heart takes over your head. You kiss. The moment lasts forever. Aragon walks over and you spring apart, going on with your lives as if nothing ever happened" How did she know all this? Did the others know? She must have seen my panicked look, because she laughed a softly touched my arm. "Being relate to Lady Galadriel has its perks. Just as with your eyes. You can read people though their eyes. You can read peoples souls. Bend them to your will. I can check up on people. If I think about them and home in on their emotions and it's just like being there, only better. I get front row seats!" I laughed.

"So is that what you're doing when you seem lost? Spying on Hal no doubt!" She laughed a girlish giggle.

"Maybe?" We were both rolling with laughter when the rest of the fellowship entered.

"How much ale have you two had?" a typical Aragon question.

"None actually! Just a good healthy dose of girl time!"

"Remind me not to leave you two alone together!" Aragon chuckled, ruffling our hair and sitting at the front of the table. Legolas sat down next to me, passing both me and my hyper-active sister a tankard of ale. I took a big gulp. I made the mistake of looking over at Faelwen. She was off in a trance with an evil smile on her face. No doubt she was finding where all the guards were hiding! I burst out laughing. The ale squirted out of my nose, hitting Boromir in the face. Man, ale up the nose hurts like HELL! I don't recommend it! I could hear Boromir complaining in the background, but all else was blocked out by the searing pain in my nose. I ran outside, taking a tissue from my pocket.

"Are you ok Katie?" Legolas asked rounding the corner. I held up a hand to silence him. Achoo!

"All better!" I gave him a cheesy grin. "Do you know where my room is? I am in SERIOUS need of a nap!"

We found my room. Right next to Hal's unfortunately. No sleep for me tonight! Better get some now!

"Thank you!" I went to kiss Legolas on the cheek. He grabbed my face and pulled it to face him. His lips played gently over mine. My lips had a mind of their own. They crushed his while they waited for a response. Boy did I get on! Legolas pushed my back against the door. He towered over me. I felt safe and at home. I accidently lent up against the handle. The door swung open and we fell crashing to the floor. Hal rushed over to see what the problem was. We broke apart as soon as we hit the floor.

"What happened?" I was sure my face told him everything. I just had a thought! I grabbed Haldir's chin. Forcing him to look me in the eye.

"I was having trouble unlocking my door; you did NOT see Legolas and can account for his presence in his own room. I am going for a nap. Tell Faelwen. Now off with you!" I clicked my fingers in front of his face. He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts.

"I'm glad to see you managed to open the door WITHOUT breaking it!" he turned and left. As soon as he was around the corner, Legolas and I burst out laughing. I love my eyes!

"Now, for this to work, you've got to get t your room without being seen! And I'm known to be asleep in mine. Might as well help you then!" It didn't take us long to find his bedroom. In fact, it was on the other side of Hal's! Somebody hates us don't they! No sleep for us tonight! I bet you Boromir arranged this! Legolas was about to go in when I grabbed his arm. "I need to tell you something."

"Yes! Anything!" Oh God above help me! How do I get myself into these messes?

"I...I" I sighed. This was not working. Why couldn't I just tell the dam elf I loved him? "I really appreciate what you did for me in the mines. Thank you!" His eyes lost a little of the hope that had before shone in them.

"You are very welcome. But after all you did for me, how could I not have helped you?" I smiled and turned to leave.

"Legolas, I love you!"

**Hey ya'll! I love cliff hangers! Sorry for the wait! Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! Thanks to my awesome editing crew-JaneVolturi and Babybells101!**

**Love and hugs**

**Lostsouloftheunderworld!**


	10. A Taste of Romance

Chapter10- -Katie's POV:

I turned to see his reaction. I found myself staring at his closed door. I had only said it loud enough for him to hear OUTSIDE the door! Just my luck! I poured my heart out to a closed door! Whopde-frikin-do! I went back to my room, throwing myself down on the bed. I cried my eyes out, and probably the test of me as well. Faelwen wrapped her arms around me.

"It's ok Katie! Shh!" She stroked my hair reassuringly "Look. I know just what you need! A party! Tonight!" I laughed.

"Yeah. Haven't had one of them in AGES!"

The hall was set. The band was rehearsing in the corner and all that was left were the guests.

"Run along and get changed! Any old gown will do!"

"Faelwen! I don't own any dresses!"

"Oh dear!" We rushed back to Hal's room, which Faelwen had claimed as her own. "Get in there and have a bath! But get your hair wet and I will kill you!"

Bathes are AWSOME! I forgot how good bathes felt. Lying on the bed was a blue silk dress. It wasn't any shade in particular. In fact it changed colour as it moved. Faelwen was wearing a dark green dress with her hair out and flowing down her back. She put me in the dress and gave me a similar hairstyle.

We arrived at the party 'Fashionably late.' Everybody stared at us as we entered. Especially Hal at my sister. I sat down next to Legolas. He was sitting with Aragon and Gimli, who were about to start a drinking competition.

"Hey! What have I told you guys about having drinking competitions without me?" They all laughed.

"Sorry lass! We just thought we might have a decent chance of winning without you!" I couldn't tell if Gimli was insulting me or giving me a compliment! I grabbed a tankard.

"Let the games begin!"

~Many, MANY tankards later!~

"Ha! 51!" Oh poor Gimli! Aragon had been the smartest of all of us and dropped out on 30!

"We're tied on 40!" Merry and Pippin cried together. Frodo had left after 20 and Sam after 22!

"59!" Legolas could really hold his ale! Usually it was only Gimli who could drink anywhere near as much as me!

"62!" I laughed, collapsing against Legolas. "Drink Gimli! Drink! The elves are beating you!" Gimli snorted and gulped his tankard down in one go before falling off his seat. Legolas and I cracked up. Gimli was snoring. "Gosh! Maybe we should put him to bed!" Legolas and I shook our heads in unison and cracked up laughing again. So for the next hour Legolas and I rallied for first place. We each ended up on 79. "Ok! Let's call it a tie! I'm going to bed!" I got up. I tripped over my own feet and was only just saved by Legolas. "Thank you! I might need some help with that!" We walked out of the hall and towards our rooms. We made it to my room without collapsing. Well, that was something! I leaned up against the door. "I love you!"

I opened my eyes. This wasn't my room! Where the hell am I? I rolled over. This DEFIANTLY wasn't my room! What happened last night? Legolas walked out of the bathroom. Ah…I remember now!

_~Flashback~_

"_I love you!" Legolas grabbed me, pushing me against the wall. His kisses were hungry. He kissed from my hairline to the base of neck. My teeth nipped lightly at his ears._

_~End Flashback ~ _

I stared at Legolas.

"Um…did we?"

"I slept on the lounge!" I felt a stab of disappointment and relief all at the same time.

"Yeah!" Legolas sat next to me, kissing me with a fiery passion.

"I love you!"

Legolas and I walked into the hall hand in hand. Only Faelwen noticed our entrance.

"Where have you two been?" I had the feeling that was a rhetorical question. I was sure she knew EXACTLY where we had been!

"I slept late because I was up past me bedtime last night having a drinking competition with elf boy. I am VERY tired and VERY hung over! So just chill!" Faelwen gave me that little I-know-everything smile.

Faelwen's POV:

Haldir and I excused ourselves early from breakfast. Hal was on duty in an hour, so we went for a walk in the gardens.

"I told you Hal! Didn't I tell you a party would be good for them? Oh, they look so CUTE together! Did you see them holding hands?"

"Yes, I did! I agree, you are the MASTER match maker!" Hal knew how to suck up to me. "You know, I still have 50minutes before I have to go!" His kisses set my skin on fire.

"GET A ROOM!" Katie yelled across the gardens.

Katie's POV:

"Legolas? Can I ask you a favour?" I was worried about how he was going to take this. But, it WAS for his own safety. We were in the forest. It was very private now that the guards were running for their lives.

"Anything!"

"I don't want to tell anyone about us yet!" He looked hurt. "Only because I'm scared of what my brothers will do! Did you hear what they did to Aragon? I don't want you hiding under your bed for a week!" Legolas laughed.

'I am not scared of you brothers!"

"I am!" We both laughed.

"Katie? Will you marry me?"

**Hey ya'll! I hope you liked the chapter! I just wanted to add a bit of a romantic twist! Thanks for reading and thanks to my amazing editing crew-JaneVolturi, Babybells101 and The-Cookie-Side-4eva!**

**Love and hugs**

**Lostsouloftheunderworld**


	11. Say What?

Chapter 11- Say What?-Katie POV:

"Um…what?" real intelligent Katie! Is that the best you could do?

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes?" I think I was going into shock! Can that happen to an elf? I guess, I mean they could die of grief. "Yes!" I flung my arms around his neck.

We walked into the hall. Aragon was pacing. Never a good sign.

"Where have you two been? Never mind! We leave tomorrow at dawn, make sure you are ready!" And with that he stormed out. What was eating him? I turned to Legolas for an explanation. He shrugged. Wow! What was UP with him?

"Hello sister!" I knew that voice! Oh shit! WHY? Does someone up there HATE me? This can NOT be happening! No WONDER Aragon was in a foul mood!

"Hello Elladan! To what do I owe this pleasure?" If I sucked up maybe he would leave me alone! But that was TOO much to ask for!

"Elrohir and I are dividing, and conquering. He has Haldir, and I'm here to collect Legolas!"

"Now why would you need to collect Legolas?" If I played dumb, maybe he would think he got wrong and leave us alone!

"Do not play dumb with me sister!"

"Fine! But no torturing my fiancé!" Elladan's face went blank, his eyes round as saucers. With that he fell back. Fainted. Wow! Was it really THAT big of a shock? Almost everyone knew how we felt! Was it any wonder? Legolas looked relived and I was sure I looked amused. I laughed. "Will he be ok?"

"I am sure he will be fine! However we shall not be if we do not leave before he wakes up!" I laughed. As much as Legolas said he wasn't scared of my brothers. The truth? He was scared shitless!

"Of course!" We decided to go out the window and wind our way through the town till we got to Faelwen's room.

"Faelwen! Open up!" The door swung open to reveal Faelwen he fists balled and a murderous gleam in her eyes.

"I HATE my brothers! I swear I will kill them!"

"Well…We made Elladan faint!" I laughed as her face lit up.

"What did you do? Threaten to strip in front of all of Lothlórien?"

"Much better!" Legolas replied. He was enjoying this WAY too much!

"I told him that Legolas and I were getting married!" Faelwen burst out laughing.

"I CANNOT believe he fell for that!" Legolas and I stared at each other. She thought we were joking? Faelwen realised we weren't laughing and immediately topped. "You mean…? You actually…? Oh my…! I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" she threw her arms around my neck, squeezing me so tight I thought I would burst.

"Legolas? What is she doing?"

"Hugging you"

"No shit Sherlock! But why is she hugging me so tight? And why do I get the feeling I just signed myself up for a WHOLE WORLD of pain?"

"The wedding should be in the gardens. I think Rivendell would be suitable. At sunset would be fantastic! And you looked amazing in that dress last night! Something like that!" Faelwen grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the door. She still hadn't taken a breath.

"Legolas! Help!" He just stood there laughing as I strained against my sisters' grip. "Faelwen? Can we PLEASE discuss this later? Like when the twins AREN'T trying to kill us?"

"Oh…Ok come with me! I know somewhere we can hide where they will NEVER find us!" We followed Faelwen through Lórien until we came to the woods. We followed a tiny trail, almost hidden by the leaf litter. We came to a huge tree. It was so I tall I couldn't see the top, even with my enhanced eyesight! "Up you go!" Faelwen laughed Jumping for the first branch. I swung up easily, though it was a little hard for Faelwen considering she was wearing a dress! Legolas had to help her with that.

We were a fair way up now. I could make out the splay of leaves at the top. Legolas helped Faelwen up then turned to me.

"I can get up myself thanks very much!" I laughed. I grabbed the next branch and attempted to haul myself up. My feet left the bottom branch as I struggled for a hold on the top. My fingers searched for a hold and found none. Luckily Legolas caught me. Otherwise I would have plummeted to my death! Could I die falling out of a tree? I sure as hell hope not! We were standing on a platform the size of my bedroom. There was a small kitchen, a large fluffy bed covered in pillows and a bathtub.

"Haldir made it for me! A home away from home. And an escape from the guards! No one knows about it except Hal, Galadriel and I. Now you know!" She was smiling a sad smile. "I'll bring up your bags! Then, I shall go and attempt to save Hal again! Goodbye!" With that she jumped from the platform. The somersaulted down. It was frightening to watch! She hit the ground at a run, disappearing into the forest. I turned around to see Legolas staring suspiciously at the bed.

"What is your problem?" I leant against him, watching him with interest.

"I am NOT sleeping in that bed!"

"Why?" It was a nice bed! What could he POSSIBLY have against it?

"Katie! Think about it! What did Faelwen say?" He was sounding more and more like me every day! I think I'm a bad influence!

"Well Faelwen said that Haldir built this place for her and… EWWWWWW! I'm not sleeping there either! THANK YOU for depriving me of a good night's sleep!" I started chasing him around the room, playfully slapping every time I got close enough. "I bored with this game. What's next?" Legolas laughed, tackling me onto the lounge.

"Katie, wake up!" I opened one eye just wide enough to make out my surroundings. Legolas and I were lying on the bed, my head against his chest. The moon was just starting to set.

"What time is it?"

"One in the morning" Why the hell did he wake me up at one? Was there something wrong with him?

"May I ask why?" I realised he was looking down at me. I cracked open an eye and peeped up him, giving him a cheesy grin.

"I thought you might like a bath and a decent breakfast before we left!" My eyes lit up at the sound of breakfast. Legolas laughed, pulling on his robe and getting out of bed. He walked over to the bath, setting fire to the coals before making his way to the kitchen. I stumbled out of bed, pulling my night gown off as I went. The bath water was warm and brilliant. I could have stayed in for hours! But the smell of the sausages soon got me out.

"Did I tell you I love you?" I laughed as I sat at the table. Legolas placed a plate down in front of me. It had two sausages, one egg and a tomato. It had been AGES since I had a hot breakfast! The sun was starting to rise, making the world look even more beautiful. I got dressed while Legolas cleaned up. What a perfect gentleman! This place was growing on, and not in a good way! I was starting to talk like Faelwen! Well, at least I didn't sound like Boromir!

Legolas and I walked into the dining hall. Everyone watched as we walked in hand in hand. Boromir noticed the light glinting off the ring Legolas had given me. It was a narrow silver band with intricate swirls carved into it. He could only gape at us.

"Is there a problem Boromir?" He was still gapping us. "Boromir! Didn't your mother teach you it was rude to stare?"

"Who…When?"

"Boromir, talk in coherent sentences and I will answer your questions!" He just looked up at before fainting. First Elladan, now Boromir! Would it be easier if I shouted it from the rooftops? At least then I could get them all in one go! Aragon rushed over and was doing his best to bring Boromir back. His eyelids fluttered open. He immediately looked towards me. I wiggled my ring up in the air for him to see. He fainted again and I had to quickly put my hand behind my back before Aragon busted me! Faelwen walked in, a rather frightened Hal attached to her arm and our brothers close behind shooting him daggers. Legolas sunk lower in his chair hopping they would be too busy ripping chunks out of Hal to notice him. Fat Chance! Elladan came and slung an arm over my shoulder and Elrohir sat next to Legolas. Oh boy!

"Hello sister!" Elrohir smiled sweetly, though the threat was only just masked. "May we borrow your...Legolas for a moment?" Legolas shuddered. His hand squeezed mine. Poor Legolas. My brothers had a reputation of being over protective. He had seen firsthand what they had done to Aragon, a hard and experienced warrior. Elrohir grabbed one arm and Elladan grabbed the other. I rose, swiftly pulling the longer of my blades from my shirt as I did so.

"Now, now boys! I am sure we can settle this without any bloodshed. Because I assure you, it will only be your blood." The sides of my knives pressed into their throats. I could hear them gulp. I will NEVER stop Faelwen from trying to kill them again! I only just realised how much fun it was! They released their hold on Legolas. He didn't look so ghostly pale anymore. Aragon came over to greet my brothers. I was amazed by him. No matter how much someone annoyed him, he always managed to be polite to them.

"My friends! How nice it is to see you again!" Aragon spoke fluent elvish. Sometimes it was just creepy!

"Or as I would put it 'What the hell are you doing here? Are you trying to ruin my life?" The twins laughed. Aragon tried to keep a straight face, but was failing miserably. Legolas was cautiously eyeing my brothers.

We were in a small room. Apparently this was where the meeting that I wasn't invited to was held. Lady Galadriel entered. She still looked scary, but now she looked happy. She was home. Surrounded by people she loves and who love her. She was giving everyone gifts. Legolas was in front of me, looking like a little boy on Christmas day. Galadriel gave him a beautifully crafted bow. His smile was breath taking. Pull yourself together Katie! Just because you're going to marry him does NOT give you the right to perve on him in a public place! Or did it? Galadriel stopped in front of me. Her expression was set into an amused smirk. It was almost as if she knew what I had been... Oh crap! Galadriel laughed.

"I think you have the right!" I blushed deep scarlet. "I do not understand you, though I have more insight than others! You do not feel the call of the ring, but why?"

"The ring holds nothing that I want!"That was the only thing I could think of. Everyone, even Aragon felt the pull of the ring. But not me. I did not want power or titles. Not money or treasure. All I wanted was a family. I wanted people who loved me. That was the awesome thing about being an elf. There were very few ways to die. You could hang onto people forever. I had death issues. There had already been far too much for my liking. Galadriel gave me two knives. Now, these weren't your average, everyday, normal knives! These were BEAUTIFUL! They handles were made of grey stone, with aqua-marines set in and swirling patters carved into them. The blade itself sparkled like a silver version of goldstone.

**A/N you should be able to Google image goldstone. If you can't, it's a brown coloured rock that looks like it's full of glitter! It's awesome!**

"Look after them and they will serve you well!" With that Galadriel walked to the next person. Legolas was gapping at my blades.

"Do you know what they are?"

"Yeah! Blades dumb, dumb!" Legolas raised an eyebrow. "No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me!"

"These are Lady Galadriel's blades!" Why had Galadriel given me her blades?

"_You are special. I have the feeling they will be of great service to you. More service than they are to me." _Her voice spoke in my mind, sending shivers down my back.

"Katie, are you ok?" Legolas cut through my thoughts. I removed the blades from my back and put them in my boot. The new blades felt weightless and comfortable. The blades were warm, not cold like the old ones were.

"There is no way in HELL I'm getting in one of those things!" I stood on the shore, my arms crossed over my body. Legolas was pleading with me to get in the boat. "Legolas! For the last time! I'm not getting in the boat!" I lowered my voice so Boromir wouldn't hear. He was already blackmailing me with the claustrophobic thing! "I can't swim!"

"Neither can the hobbits! I promise you, I will not let you drown!" Legolas held out his hand. I smiled, stepping into the boat. Boromir, who was in the one of the other boats, chucked an oar at me causing the whole boat to rock.

"BOROMIR!" I shrieked. Boromir chuckled and started paddling down the river. "Screw you!" I shouted after him.

"Katie, wake up" Legolas whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes and stared around. We were surrounded by forest. Nothing different form when I went to sleep! We were pulling up to the shore. The others went to set up camp, leaving Legolas and I alone. Legolas started pulling off his shirt, then his boots.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you a swimming lesson!" Legolas dropped his pants and dived in. I think I was supposed to follow him!

"Please tell me you're joking!" Legolas grabbed my ankle and pulled me in. FREEZING! I was gonna kill him for this! "You could have at least waited till I got undressed!" I screamed, gripping his arm to stop myself from sinking.

"If I had waited till you were ready, we would still be here at midnight!" I took a big gulp of air and sunk beneath the surface. I went down as far as I could before stopping, waiting. I could just make out Legolas. He seemed to be panicking, searching for me. I snuck up behind him, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him under. We both rose. A mixture of shock and relief played across his face. "Do not EVER do that again!" I laughed as he wrapped his arms around me, his hand fiddling with the lose strands of my hair. His lips kissed from my hairline to my chin and back again. I wonder if Faelwen is watching. The thought made me shudder. I looked up into his soft, loving eyes.

"Please, don't do anything you don't want the WHOLE of Lothlórien to know about! Faelwen's watching, ALWAYS watching!" Legolas laughed. He pulled me under the water, kissing me passionately. We resurfaced minutes later gasping for air.

"I do not care what your sister tells them!"

Legolas ran back to camp. He had to come up with some ingenious excuse for where we had been, why I was still missing, and why I needed new clothes! And no! I forbid him from telling them the truth. Boromir would only make my life more of a living hell than he already did! Legolas rushed through the trees, my pack slung over one shoulder.

"What did you tell them?" Legolas sat the pack down beside me, grinning.

"I didn't! They were all too busy eating to notice me!"

I quickly changed and we hurried back to the campsite. By the time we got there the camp was empty and the sounds of battle filled the air. We rushed towards the sound. Aragon was fighting off hundreds Orcs single handledly. I took out Galadriel's knives.

"Hey ugly!" All Orcs in the vicinity turned towards me. Oh shit! I really HADN'T thought this through! Legolas took my back, shooting anything that got too close for his liking. I managed to get a few, but if any of them even looked at me the wrong way… BAM! Shot dead! It was sort of sweet and sort of annoying at the same time. Aragon was taking them down from behind. They were dropping like fly's! Really ugly, stinky fly's, but fly's all the same! A horn sounded through the forest. Aragon and Legolas exchanged a glance. All Orcs ran to the sound. I had to help. If the Orcs thought it was worth running for, it was worth getting there before them. I sprinted, ignoring the desperate calls of Legolas behind me. The hobbits were nowhere to be seen. My guess was they were the source of all this racket. Boromir was trying to defend Merry and Pippin. Where were Sam and Frodo? The lead Orc notched another arrow in his bow. Boromir already had one arrow in his chest and was still slashing Orcs left, right and centre! "BOROMIR!" The Orc turned to me, weapon raised. How did I get myself into these situations? Boromir raised his sword, decapitating the Orc. I ran to him. Someone grabbed me from behind. I struggled and kicked, but the hold was too strong. Crap! I was being kidnapped! "LEGOLAS!" I screamed. I was scared. I was being taken away from everyone I loved.

"Quiet!" My captor whispered harshly in my ear, hitting me over the head with the hilt of his sword.

**Hi ya'll! Hope you liked the chapter and sorry it took so long for me to update, but, it is a fairly decent size! Thanks for reading and please leave a review! Thanks to my awesome editing crew-JaneVolturi, Babybells101 and The-Cookie-Side-4eva!**


	12. The Riders of Rohan

Chapter 12:-The Riders of Rohan-Katie's POV:

"Katie! Katie, wakeup!" Merry and Pip were shaking me. I opened my eyes. It was dark. We were in a clearing filled with Orcs. Merry had a cut on his head.

"Where are we? How long was I out for?" The questions poured out. Those were the only two I voiced, but the mental babble continued. 'Where were the others? Were they dead? Was Legolas dead? Did he know I was alive? Were we going to be alive much longer? Were the others coming for us? Or had they given up hope? Could we find a way out of here? Alive?' I had to stop this before I started doubting myself!

"No idea and three days" Pip answered. "How are we going to get out of here?" I shrugged. OUCH! They hadn't disarmed me! Right I got a plan! How stupid were these Orcs? Just because I'm a woman does NOT mean I cannot wield a weapon with as much, if not more force than a man! I reached my bound hands over my head, trying to grab the hilts of my knives. Got it! I carefully cut the hobbits bounds before moving to my own. The Orcs were too busy fighting to notice we were escaping. One of them reached towards us. A huge fight broke up. I think they were trying to eat us! I got to my feet. The hobbits went to draw their swords before remembering they had been taken. I was their only line of defence and I was being circled. I slashed out at three Orcs, cutting off each of their heads in the same stoke. My blades cut them like butter. There were still too many. Even with the blades, I would not be able to kill them all! I heard the distant sound of hoof beats draw closer. The noise was defining! I grabbed the hobbits, pulling them out of the just as the Orc directly in front of us got rammed through with a lance.

"Run! Both of you! Go in the forest and don't stop till you are far away from this place! GO!" I cut a path through the Orcs for Merry and Pip. Both hobbits had tears in their eyes. They had more sense than to waste precious time arguing. They knew they were going, either of their own free will or mine! I watched as they disappeared through the trees. An Orc ran after them. I had to kill him before he killed the hobbits! A sword was pressed into the small of my back.

"Who are you? What business do you have here? Speak quickly!" The pressure of the sword increased. I dropped my blades, showing I was no threat. His sword only pushed harder.

"I am Katie, adopted daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell. My business is my own!" His sword lessened only slightly. I think it was the thought of a woman on the end that made him falter! Either that or he was DEEPLY scared of Elrond!

"Tell me your business before I kill you!" Man this guy was pushy!

"I told you it is my own! And you would not harm a lady! And an unarmed lady at that!"

"Look at me!" I turned to face him. Finally! An upper hand. I stared him in the eye,

"You will lower your sword and let me go about my business now!" His gaze did not falter. His will was strong. He wouldn't be broken by such a simple command. I still couldn't do a lot with my eyes. It would be awesome if I could look out into a field of Orcs and say 'kill yourselves!' and they all dropped dead!

"Tie her up!" He commanded of one of his men. "But be sure to disarm her!"

I was tied behind Eomer as we rode. He was REALLY ugly, and I did NOT appreciate the close up! My weapons glinted at his side.

"Elrond will have your head for this! If there is any left after Legolas, Faelwen and Haldir are through with you!" My Elvish eyesight spotted four figures on the mountain ahead, "It is Legolas you must worry about the most! He does not take kindly to people man-handling his fiancé!" Eomer sighed. I had the feeling if I didn't shut up soon he would gag me!

"I'm surprised any man would have you!" I swiftly kneed him in the back, making sure it would bruise.

"My brothers will kill you for this! If Legolas doesn't! They make people hide under their beds for a week if they so much as LOOK at me the wrong way!" Eomer sighed again as we rode over the hill.

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?" Called an all too familiar voice. Aragon! They had come to rescue us! Where was Legolas? My eyes searched. Eomer blocked my view. DAM HIM TO THE FIERY PITS OF HELL! I'm better now! The riders circled around the fellowship, lances and swords pointed at them.

"Hurt them and die!" I hissed as Eomer dismounted, handing the reigns to the rider next to us. He approached very slowly. Why? Did he like torturing me? On second thought, I'd rather not know!

"What business do two men, an elf and a dwarf have in the Riddlemark?" Oh god! What was it with this man and needing an explanation? Couldn't anything be spontaneous?

"Tell me your name horse master, and I will tell you mine!" Gimli! Cut the chit-chat and RESCUE ME!

"If you stood a little higher from the ground, I would cut your head off, dwarf!" This guy's personality was as ugly as his face!

"And you would die before your stroke fell!" And to think Legolas and Gimli hated each other at the beginning of this! And now Legolas was standing up for the honour of a dwarf? I never thought I'd see the day! I wonder if things will turn out like that for me and Boromir? I hope not! It's funny when he's mad at me! Aragon lowered Legolas' bow. Legolas lowered his gaze, his eyes falling upon my blades. "Katie! Where is she?" His blade was at Eomer's throat before he could answer.

"Bring her forward!" Eomer called. He looked so calm. I guess having an angry elf put a blade to his throat was a daily occurrence! The man who had my horse dragged me roughly from the saddle. Holding me too low to stand, instead letting me feet drag through the mud. Legolas dropped Eomer and ran towards me. The man who held me threw me in a heap and held Legolas at knife point."What do you want with her?" Eomer is EVIL! He knew perfectly well who Legolas was, and who I was. Why did he have to torture me?

"Release her!" Legolas' tone was dangerous. The guard faltered for a second. In that second I was dragged gently to my feet. Legolas cut my binds and embraced me tightly. "I thought I told you NEVER to scare me like that again!" He laughed in my ear. His lips moved over mine. Our lips met, desperate and hungry. When we finally broke apart the entire fellowship was staring wide eyed at us.

"You can explain later!" Aragon sounded pissed. What had we done? Legolas' relief turned to anger.

"You had no right! How dare you!" I grabbed his arm before he could reach for his knives.

"He is not worth it! Leave him for my brothers! That might get you out of, the TALK!" Legolas still looked like he wanted to punch his face in, but decided I was right. I turned to Eomer. "Now hand over the blades, and no one gets hurt! All of them!" Me blades were thrown roughly at me feet. I gave Eomer the finger, but he didn't seem to care.

"We are looking for some friends of ours. She was one of their companions. Have you seen them?" Aragon put in before Eomer and I could attempt to brutally murder each other.

"She was the only one we left alive!" With that they left. Aragon turned to me. "The hobbits, are they safe?" I shook my head.

"Last I saw them; they were running into the forest. An Orc went after them. I tried to follow…but pony boy decided it was a better idea to hold me captive!"

We were at the clearing. The riders had given us horses. There were only three so we had to double up on a few. I rode with Legolas and Gimli with Boromir. Boromir and Gimli had wanted to go straight into the forest, but Legolas and Argon said that it would be easier to pick up the trail if we went back. So here we were!

"What madness drove them in there?" Gimli looked at the forest. He looked scared.

"I did!" The whole fellowship turned to stare at me. "I thought they would be safe in there! I thought only of the battle. Not about what else might be waiting in there!"

"We should start moving" Aragon went first, then Boromir and Gimli. Legolas waited at the edge of forest. He was NOT letting me out of his sight. Then it hit me. Four companions had come to my rescue. Not six. Where are Sam and Frodo? Where's the ring?

"Where are Sam and Frodo?"

"They journey to Mordor alone!"

Did I tell you how much I HATE walking? Especially through dark creepy forests! Gimli walked over to a bush. I followed his gaze and immediately wished I hadn't. He was staring at a fern covered in blood. I Fell against Legolas' chest sobbing.

"No. No, they can't be! NO!" Legolas tried to comfort me. Gimli suddenly made a gagging sound.

"Orc blood!" But…the hobbits were unarmed! Weren't they?

"Orc blood? How? They were unarmed! And what are the chances they stole its blade?"

"It might be better for Gimli if you spoke common language! He understands very little Elvish!" Legolas whispered.

"I'm speaking Elvish?" Legolas and Aragon nodded. Think English, think English! "Is that better?" They shook their heads. "Damn! Can you please translate for me?" Aragon nodded and turned to Gimli, who was muttering under his breath about elves not even having the courtesy to speak a language he could understand. "I'm sorry Gimli! As soon as I can speak common again I will, until then, shut up!" Aragon translated for me. Gimli wasn't sure whether to be amused or offended. A groaning sound filled the air, I practical jumped into Legolas' arms! That was embarrassing! Boromir was rolling with laughter. I shouted a string of Elvish insults that made both Legolas and Aragon stare.

"Where did you learn such language?" Legolas looked at me, horrified that I could say such dirty, horrid and generally nasty things.

"My brothers! Naturally. And a little from Hal. I think I got one from daddy too!" By daddy I meant Lord Elrond. My actual father would have been dead if he tried! - My mother was REALLY strict about language. If only she could hear me now! - Plus, he didn't speak Elvish. Though I did pick up a few in common from Damian!

"I refuse to translate that!" Aragon finally said. He looked disturbed. DEEPLY disturbed! Legolas started ranting about the trees talking. Had someone spiked his drink?

"The white wizard approaches!" Legolas pushed me behind him, shielding me with his body. I was about to argue when he turned to me. "I'm sorry Katie, but I can't lose you again!" The pain in his eyes was evident. I sighed. This was one battle I knew I couldn't win. I shouldn't try; it would only hurt him more. Legolas wiped away the tears I hadn't even known I'd been crying.

"If you think it best, I will trust you. But do not expect me to stand by if you need my help." I kissed him as passionately as I could in the few seconds we had. Aragon cleared his throat.

"Do not let him speak!" We turned to face a blinding white light. Everyone raised their weapons. Legolas shot arrows, Gimli used some of his throwing axes and Aragon raised his sword. But they all bounced off him and the hilt of Aragon's sword became too hot to hold. I did what any stupid, idiotic person would do. I grabbed for my blade. The handle instantly burnt my flesh. I closed my fist. Unfortunately gripping the blade tighter. I screamed in pain. Legolas turned to help me while the wizard and Aragon had an intriguing conversation about the hobbits. I tried to listen but Legolas blocked out everything else. Even the pain in my hand… temporarily.

"What were you thinking?" He sounded-thankfully- more worried than annoyed. He got so stubborn when he was annoyed!

"I'm sorry! I thought I could help! We have established that I'm idiot, now please for the love of God, cut my hand off!" Legolas rubbed some icky smelling green stuff onto my burn, before wrapping it in bandage. Gandalf stepped out of the light and the others bowed. I gave him the finger. "Gandalf! I do not know how you are alive, but I swear I will kill you for this! You could have just said 'Hey! Don't attack! It's Gandalf!' you didn't need to burn half my frikin' hand off!" he chuckled lightly pulling me into a hug.

"I have missed you too!"

Gandalf led us out of the forest. We were heading to Rohan. Home turf of the pony ! I was SO looking forward to seeing Eomer again! Note the sarcasm! Gandalf did his wizardly thing and got us some horses. Don't ask me how he does it. Gandalf is beyond my field of expertise. I can tell you what makes the hobbits tick and what annoys Boromir-Trust me on that one. I'm VERY good at it! - But I can't for the life of me tell you what is going on in that wizard's head! Rohan loomed over the horizon. Legolas and I rode together, despite there being more than enough horses for us to have one each. Gimli had to ride with Boromir because…well, I think you know. But Gimli gets so damn annoyed when you criticise his height and ability! I didn't feel the need to pour salt into the wound. Another reason I chose to ride with Legolas. Aragon was giving us strange looks out of the corner of his eye. I am vaguely aware of Gandalf babbling. Oh well. When have I ever listened to Gandalf?

"Legolas, what's up with Aragon?" Legolas looked to his friend before turning back to me.

"Your brothers left you in his care. He thinks they will kill him for this!"

"Aragon?" He turned towards me. "My brothers already know. They know that I'm in love. They know that we plan to marry! They're not happy, so to speak, but it is not their decision!" The whole fellowship turned to stare. "I forgot we hadn't told them!" I laughed to Legolas who was looking a little uncomfortable.

"I was wondering how long it would take!" Gimli called. I couldn't hold it any longer. I laughed the happiest, most carefree laugh in years.

Rohan wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. So far, there has been no sign of the pony boys and for that I was eternally grateful. We arrived at a huge hall. I assume this is where the king spent his days. A party of guards came out to meet us.

"I cannot allow you before Theoden king so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue." I looked at Gandalf. Aragon handed over his weapons without a thought. Gimli reluctantly handed over his axes. Legolas was stroking his bow fondly.

"It's not alive honey!" I laughed. Legolas shook his head, before reluctantly handing it to the guard. The guard walked straight past me to Gandalf. I grabbed him by the shirt, hauling him back to me. "You listen, and you listen good! Cause I'm only saying this once! Damage the blades and DIE!" He laughed. I reached and grabbed my blades from my boots. He stopped laughing. I think he thought I was going to disembowel him! "Presents, from my brothers!" I pulled two daggers out of my belt and added them to the pile. "Presents from my sisters!" I grabbed Galadriel's blades. "Presents from Grandma!" I reached under my cloak and retrieved my bow and quiver. "Present from my loving fiancé! Damage any of them and I disembowel you with my teeth!" I gave him a menacing smile allowing him to see my teeth draw blood from my own tongue. He guard gulped, nodded and quickly hurried to Gandalf.

"Your staff."

"Hmm…You would not part an old man from his walking stick!" I grabbed his arm and Legolas took the other. Gandalf purposefully hobbled into the hall.

"Man, you're a good actor!" I whispered once were out of earshot. Gandalf winked and hobbled forward. The king sat on his throne. He looked worse than Eomer! At least he still looked alive, this guy looked like he'd been dead for months and was slowly rotting away on his throne. Next to him sat the classic sleaze ball. He was deathly pale with dark, greasy hair and teeth that looked almost pointed.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late…Theoden King." Gandalf led the way forward. Guard followed every move we made. It brought back a twinge of that claustrophobia I had spent my whole life trying to avoid. That's not saying that I got claustrophobic around people, especially people I loved. Crowds made me uncomfortable.

"He is not welcome!" The slimy dude hissed in the king's ear. I opened my mouth, ready to tell him what I really thought of him when Legolas put a hand over my mouth. I turned to face him. His eyes pleaded with me to let Gandalf do the talking. I pouted. Yes, I know how childish I seem but right now I didn't really care!

"Why should I welcome you…Gandalf Stormcrow?" The kings' voice sounded papery and fragile all at the same time. I almost felt sorry for him! Almost.

"A just question, my liege." Slimy was gonna get it! He moved towards Gandalf. He looked so arrogant and cocky I wanted punch that horrid excuse for a face in! Well, on the bright side, I could hardly make it worse! "Late is the hour…in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth! I have not passed through fire and death…to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" Gandalf raised his staff. The look on slimys face was priceless! I wish I had a camera! I quite literally think he was peeing himself in fear!

"His staff. I told you to take the wizards' staff!" the guards standing behind us jumped into action. Most of them decided I was the easy target and ganged up on me. There were too many to hold. Especially in a fist fight! I was going to have to be creative! I turned to the guard nearest me. I dodged punches and jabs while trying to keep eye contact.

"Raise your sword!" The guard immediately obeyed. "Good Boy! You fight for me now! But do not kill them. GO!" The guard shook his head. Please dear God, Valar or whatever deity they had here, let this work! The guard immediately started butting his friends over the head with the hilt of his sword. Cool! I turned to face those on the opposite side of me. They were staring in shock as their friend betrayed them. I grabbed the nearest one by the hair, bringing my knee up to meet his groin. He fell to the ground. The other three turned to me. Oh crap! "Go to the corner. You are very tired and will sleep for a long time!" Two of the guards followed my orders while the other stared after his friends in astonishment. While he was distracted I kicked him in the chest, sending him flying into the wall. He tried to rise, but was promptly punched in the face by Legolas, who had already finished off his attackers. I nodded in thanks and turned to the king. Slimy was squirming on the ground under Gimli's boot.

"Theoden...son of Thengel... too long have you sat in the Shadows!" Gandalf voice rand clear through the hall. Slimy continued to struggle.

"I would stay still if I were you!" I was times like this I envied Gimli! Why did he always get all the fun jobs?

"Hearken to me! I release you...from this spell." Gandalf raised his hand and closed his eyes. It looked as though he were being blinded by light. I stood there, tense and ridged, waiting for something, anything to happen. A house haunting laughed filled the hall. The very air seemed to grow cold at the sound of it.

"You have no power here...Gandalf the Grey!" Gandalf threw open his clock. The very whiteness of him sent Theoden hurtling back in his throne. Man, that robe would have been a bitch to clean!

"I will draw you Saruman, as poison is drawn form a wound" Gandalf thrust his staff at the king. I turned to see a girl maybe only a couple of years older than me run in. She was beautiful, with long golden hair.

"Wait!" Aragon grabbed he arm, restraining her form going to the king.

"If I go, Theoden dies!" The king hissed. This was really confusing. I'd have to ask for an explanation later.

"You did not kill me…you will not kill him." Gandalf advanced.

"Rohan is mine!"

"Be gone" The king jumped from his throne, lunging at Gandalf. The staff connected with him, throwing him back down. Aragon could not hold the girl back any longer. His face changed before our eyes. He seemed to lose twenty years in a matter of minutes!

"I know your face" he muttered to the girl. She smiled. "Eowyn. Eowyn" He turned to Gandalf while the girl cried in his lap.

"Breathe free air again, my friend" Gandalf looked happy. I beg my pardon? Gandalf, happy? No I must be hallucinating! Gandalf was never happy! Only different shades of serious. But never out right happy!

"Dark have been my dreams of late" The king said, struggling to stand.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better…if they grasped our sword" one of the guards came forward, gripping a fine crafted sword. The king stared at it in awe before turning to slime ball, who was still squirming under Gimli's foot. The king picked him up and threw him down the stairs. We all turned to follow. My head was spinning. It couldn't be the claustrophobia! Could it? Places like this usually didn't affect me, and if it was the hall I would have felt it sooner.

"Legolas!" He was already half way to the door. He turned to look at me. My legs gave out and I fell backwards onto the stone floor. Legolas ran over, calling for help as he did so.

"Katie? Katie! Say something, anything!"

"Oww" And out went the lights!

Tywein's POV: 

I walked into Isengard. The security here sucked! It had taken FOREVER to get here since I had to go through the loop holes in Faelwen's 'sight'! I pushed open the doors that lead to Saruman. He jumped from his chair and pointed his staff at me.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Oh that REALLY is getting old! This many years and you STILL jump whenever I enter?" He lowered his staff. "Have you forgotten for which side of this war I fight? All I seek is that you return my parents unharmed! As was the agreement. And this time…" I yanked on a chain. Grima Wormtongue, ex-adviser for Theoden, King of Rohan stumbled in. "I've brought a friend!"

**Hi ya'll! Sorry for the wait but this was REALLY hard to write, and I had to study for my half yearlies! Wish me luck for my science test on Friday and my History test on Monday! I'm gonna need it! Thanks for reading and thanks to my AWESOME editing crew-FaelwenofLothlórien, Babybells101, The-Cookie-Side-4eva and Courtney P **

**Thanks love and hugs,**

**lostsouloftheunderworld**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	13. Revenge Is Sweet!

Chapter13-Revenge Is Sweet! Katie's POV:

"She truly is the strangest creature I have EVER met!" Who said that? And why is everything so dark? Oh right! I forgot to open my eyes!

"I am not a creature, I am an elf! And you will do well to address me as such! Secondly, I am not strange, I am weird! And yes there is a difference! Weird is good, strange is bad, odd is when you don't know what to call something! Weird is the same as different, which is the same as unique, which is the same as _special_" I opened my eyes to see Legolas smiling down at me.

"I'll pass along the message!" I turned to follow his gaze. King Theoden was standing at the end of my bed looking puzzled. I guess I was speaking Elvish again. DAMN! Why was it that whenever I wanted to speak Elvish, I spoke common, and common, Elvish? The king chuckled.

"I'll leave you two alone now! Be sure you are ready to leave" With that the king walked out.

"What was that all about?"

"He came to check on you. Everyone has been worried sick! I don't doubt Aragon and Gimli will be here soon" He sat down next to me, sighing a tired sigh.

"So…What happened?"

"We don't know! We were hoping you would!" I sat up and leaned into his shoulder.

"It felt like my claustrophobia. Only, I would have reacted sooner if that were the case! It only started as we were leaving, right after I… that's it! You know how my eyes do that…thing?" he nodded. "I over did it! So far I've only done it one person at a time, but that time, I managed to do it on two at once! Then when the adrenaline wore off… So where are we going?" Legolas sighed.

"Do you want my interpretation, or the king's point of view?" He sounded pissed. Maybe I should ask Aragon later!

"Either will satisfy me"

"War comes to Rohan. Theoden, what does he do? Does he stand and fight? Fight to protect the kingdom of men? No! He runs and hides in his great fortress! He says 'No one has ever breached the walls of Helm's Deep!' But it has one fatal flaw. Not only is it a long and treacherous hike through the mountain, where we will have woman and children...No offence intended! But we will be vulnerable! Once we reach Helm's Deep, the women and children will be locked in caves while all those able to hold a dagger will stand and fight! If we fail…the women will have no escape!"

"Why is this idiot in charge of people? Have they not realised that he belongs in an institution with constant guard?" Legolas laughed, pulling me off the bed.

"You should get dressed we are leaving in a couple of hours!" I laughed pulling him back down with me.

"Yes, but that's a couple of hours away! And we're already packed. We aren't gonna have any more alone time after this we might as well make the most of it!" I leaned in to kiss him. I pace planted into the sheets.

"Get dressed" he laughed from the door. I sat up, grinning evilly.

"Do you always leave you women so unsatisfied?" He turned. His eyebrows raised in amusement. "I don't think you even gave me kiss!" Legolas made a sound somewhere between a sigh and a laugh, before rushing over and kissing me. I grabbed his shoulders and forced him onto the bed, trapping him underneath me. "Are all males so easy to bait?" I didn't give him time to answer. My lips crushed his.

"Katie…you need… to get…ready!" He mumbled between kisses. "Ka…" His protests faded away and he kissed with greater strength. My night gown was slowly pushed from my ankles to my knees, then to my waist. The door opened to reveal a very stunned looking Aragon, Gimli and Boromir.

"For crying out loud! Have you ever heard of knocking?" Boromir and Gimli chuckled. Aragon stared wide eyed. "Aragon! Don't stare! It's rude!" Aragon shook his head and dragged me off the bed.

"Your brothers will have my head for this!" I laughed.

"Relax Aragon! Now, let me get dressed!"

Thankfully, Legolas had retrieved my weapons while I slept, so I didn't have to waste time hunting the guard. The people were told to take only what provision they needed, all else was left behind. I felt sorry for these people. I knew how they felt. They had been forced to leave everything they loved behind them. I gripped my necklace. It was one of my few connections to the world I had left behind me.

"Legolas! I'm bored!" I whined.

"We've only been walking for three minutes!"

"Three minutes too long! I'm going to find Aragorn! He'll entertain me. On pain of death only!" With that I left him gapping after me.

I found Aragorn near the front of the line. He was getting rather chatty with Eowyn. I jumped into the back of his horse, wrapping my arms around his neck in the process.

"Break my sisters' heart, and I break you! Into a million, tiny pieces! No amount of Elven magic will be able to restore you and if you are re-incarnated, I will track you down…and kill you again! So…Really, stay away from Eowyn! She's got more than friendship on her agenda!" Aragon rolled his eyes. Eowyn hadn't heard our conversation, but from the glare I got, I think she under stood the message! I jumped off the horse and fell into step beside her. "Stay away from Aragon, or it will be the last thing you ever do!"

"You do not control me!" She took a step away from me. She acted as though I had the plague. "And he is not yours!" I chuckled. How stupid was she?

"No. He is not mine. That reminds me…Stay away from Legolas! Back to the point! His heart belongs to my sister, and if you mess with that, I will kill you! And I can control you! Want a demonstration?" She snorted and continued walking. "Eowyn, look at me!" Her head whipped around. "Now what evil thing should I do to you?" I didn't want to be too evil, just teach her a lesson. "When I click my fingers, you will cluck like a chicken. Then when I click them again, you will return to normal, and remember these events" She looked at me with a disbelieving smirk. It was awesome to watch the compulsion take effect. She shook her head, as though shaking off a bad dream. I grinned evilly and clicked my fingers. Nothing happened. DAMN! She smirked evilly and opened her mouth. But instead of speaking, she clucked. She tried again, unable to believe what was happening to her. Aragon heard the commotion and whipped me across the butt with his sword. "OW!"

"I don't know what you have done to her, but you had better fix it! NOW!"

"Catch me if you can!" I teased, hightailing it back to Legolas. I ran behind him, using him as a shield.

"Why?" he asked in a tired tone.

"Aragon is whipping me with his sword!" I whined.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Legolas gave me that look that said 'Yeah like I'm gonna believe that!' "Nothing much?" he raised an eyebrow. I looked at my toes, trying to hide that I was grinning from ear to ear. "I made Eowyn cluck like a chicken!" Legolas burst out laughing, quickly followed by me.

"Why?"

"She insulted me!" Legolas raised an eyebrow. "And she refused to stay away from Aragon! Then I made her cluck! I could have done but worse…but this was just too funny!" At that moment Aragon came down the line to whip me with his sword again. I quickly dodged it.

"You undo that compulsion right now or…" He shouted, pointing his sword at me. A few of the towns' people stopped to watch us.

"Or what?"

"Or Legolas dies!" he thrust his sword into Legolas' back. Not hard enough to do any damage, or even break the skin. I flicked a dagger at him, sending his sword clattering to the ground.

"Only if she asks nicely!" Aragon stared wide eyed at me. "And apologises!"

"She cannot speak!"Just what we needed! A Doctor Phil! He specialises in stating the bleeding obvious! That was the one thing I thought I could escape here!

"She speaks chicken alright!" Aragon glared. "Fine! I'll undo it! Party pooper!" Aragon led me to the front of the line where Eowyn was standing with her uncle, trying desperately to get her voice back. "Apologise and ask nicely and I'll think about it!" Eowyn started screaming at me in chicken. And from her body language, I was guessing that this was worse than what I said to Boromir in the forest! "Now that wasn't very nice! Maybe I won't turn you back!" I turned to leave. Eowyn fell on her knees, grabbing my leg and grovelling at my feet. I laughed. This was AWESOME blackmail. Remind me to make Boromir cluck someday! "Alright, alright! Don't hurt yourself!" I clicked my fingers and turned to leave.

"Wait! You haven't…My voice! My voice is…" I couldn't resist. I clicked my fingers. "Bok!" Berk!" I was rolling with laughter. Aragon glared and wacked me up the side of the head. I clicked my fingers and Eowyn went back to normal.

"But remember this Eowyn, you owe me one!"

**Hi ya'll! Short chappie but it felt like I should end it there! I just wanted to put a really fun chap in! I promised you humour…and I think I've been letting you down in that department…so…I hope this makes up for it! Please review! I respect all you opinions and it inspires me to write more. Slytherin Queen, I hope this is what you were waiting for! And thanks to Stabbythings for keeping me motivated! Thanks to my awesome editing crew- FaelwenofLothlórien, Babybells101, The-Cookie-Side-4eva and Courtney P!**

**Love, hugs and thanks,**

**Lostsouloftheunderworld**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	14. Family Reunion

Chapter 14-Family Reunion- Katie's POV:

We had been walking all day. Legolas didn't seem fazed by it, but I tell you now, I was dead on my feet! Eowyn came round, carrying a pot of stew.

"Who's hungry?" She smiled sweetly, trying to avoid eye contact with me. She dished out a bowl for Gimli and one for Boromir. Legolas and I had a bowl between us. "Do you like it?" She asked as we all took a mouth full. OH MY GOD! What IS this crap? I tried hard not to show any emotion. Eowyn looked so happy and it seemed like she was finally taking me out of her black book. I couldn't stuff it up now!

"Oh yes! Very good Milady!" Boromir said, manfully swallowing his mouth full. Gimli, Legolas and I nodded in agreement.

"Do you think Lord Aragorn will like it?" I was about to remind her that she was supposed to stay away from Aragorn…but this was a chance too evil to pass up! I quickly swallowed my mouthful, ignoring the nausea sweeping through me.

"Oh yes! I'm sure he'll love it!" She smiled and walked away. I ran to the nearest bush and began to cough. Legolas came over with a glass of water. "I'm gonna die!" I grabbed it and drained it in one gulp. "You know how Eowyn owes me that favour? Maybe I should ask her to stay as far away from the kitchen as humanly possible!" I sat down next to Gimli. "You know how I said I was gonna die?" They all nodded. "I wish I would!" Gimli laughed. Boromir threw himself at my feet.

"Please, I beg of you. Make us something decent to eat!"

**~Much Haggling Later~**

"So let me get this straight. If I make you dinner, I get, the entire Gondor guard at my disposal anytime I need it-provided Gondor isn't under attack-, I have complete access to your private wine and ale cellar, you will stop being horrid to me to the best your abilities- and I can make you cluck every time I feel that you're insulting me-, I may poke you whenever I see fit-Faelwen as well!-, you must amuse me- and Faelwen- whenever we ask-as long as we don't want you to harm yourself- and you will take over ALL my cleaning chores for the rest of the quest. Is that correct?"

"YES!" Boromir began kissing my feet. Gimli laughed.

"Deal" I walked over to the now empty cooking pot, riffled through my pack and began throwing things into the pot. Before too long it was bubbling away nicely. "Let's see. Meat, herbs, wine, honey and some carrots will do nicely!" All that time working as a waitress came in handy. I'd learnt a few tricks of the trade, not to mention some divine recipes!

"What is it?" Boromir asked cautiously, sniffing the pot.

"Beef in honey and red wine sauce with carrots!" I shoved a bowl at everyone. "Dig in! Should I go give Aragorn some?" They all shook their heads and hurriedly shoved the stew into their mouths. "Alright! This'll teach him to whip me with his sword!" Aragorn walked over. He stared at us blankly.

"To steal a line from Katie, "how can you eat that crap?'" I laughed.

"Simple. Eowyn didn't cook it!" He was at the pot as soon as the words had left my mouth. "Wow Aragorn! You'd think you didn't like Eowyn's cooking!"

"Katie! Wake up!" I became aware of someone poking me. I reached for my dagger.

"Poke me once more and you'll lose that finger!" the poking stopped.

"Now THAT is no way to talk to your favourite grandmother!" My eyes flew open. I was lying in a bed, which was odd, but I could let that go.

"Galadriel? What are you doing here?" I stood up.

"I live here"

"Ok, so what am I doing in Lórien?" She laughed.

"You brought yourself here. You do it every night. Demanding to know. But you always wake before you see what you want" Galadriel took my hand and lead me to what looked like a sink. She walked over to a small waterfall and filled a jug with its water. "The mirror shows many things. Some that were, some that are and sometimes, things that will be" Her eerie words flowed around me as the water poured steadily into the bowl. I looked deep into the water. An image appeared before me. A familiar stranger stared past me. Damian. I gasped. How? They told us he was dead. A new figure blocked my view. Her golden hair bounced as she ran. Jess. His fiancé. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Where have you been? We were all so worried! We thought you were dead! Don't you EVER do that to me again!" The words poured out of her as freely as the tears that stained Damian's top. She moved aside so Mum could hug him.

"You stupid idiot! I'm never letting you out of my sight again!" Damian smiled. His eyes searched the crowd.

"Where's Katie?" The image disappeared. I struggled to hold back the tears. I sat bolt upright. I was back with the fellowship and people of Rohan. Sweat was beaded on my face and my cheeks were tear stained.

"Katie? Are you alright?" Legolas touched my shoulder. I fell backwards into his arms. I couldn't hold it any longer. I cried, and cried until I could cry no more. "What happened?"

"It's my brother. They found him alive and well!" The sun would be up soon. And with it, everyone else would wake.

"And that is reason to cry?"

"It is when all you can do is watch. Be a bystander while others enjoy the moment I have been waiting three years for!"

"You'll see them again. I know it"

**Hi ya'll I know it's short but needed something to tie the plot together. Thanks to all my beautiful readers! I'll have the next chappie up A.S.A.P! Thanks to my Awesome Editing crew-BabyBells101, Courtney P, FaelwenofLothlórien and The-Cookie-Side-4eva! I luv ya'll so much! Plz review to show you me you luv me back! Please know I will be heartbroken if I don't hear from you! Thanks, Love and Hugs,**

**Lostsouloftheunderworld**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **


	15. Multitasking, Ale and Insane Elves

Chapter 15- Multitasking, Ale and Insane Elves - Tywein's POV:

"Are you sure Wormtongue's information is correct?" Saruman asked, pacing the length of the room for the thousandth time today. I'm not exaggerating! I have been completely bored…so I counted!

"For the last time! Why would he lie? The king betrayed him! Cast him aside! As-was-the-plan!" I sounded as though I was explaining to a three year old. "Our little…distraction, should catch up with them soon" That got his attention.

"Good. I want none left alive!"

Katie's POV:

It's sort of good now there are no hobbits about. I actually get breakfast! We've been walking for almost two hours now. I'm so bored I have started reciting Song of the Sparrow, the book we've been learning in English.

"Motherless. Sisterless. I am both. But I have brothers. Dozens, nay, hundreds of brothers... damn! What's the next line?" I thought and thought. That took up most of the walking time. "Hang on!" I reached into my bag and pulled out a tattered old book. "I knew it was in here somewhere!" So after that I was multitasking. Reading and walking at the same time. Boromir said someone as clumsy as me should not be multitasking. I promptly made him cluck, refusing to undo my handy work, even after he went and complained to Aragorn.

"'My_ friend's _Arthur calls out, '_my friends, I thank you. And I welcome you on this journey. To peace! To Freedom!' 'To freedom!' _We cry._ 'To freedom!'_ That night, after the embers have died and the only light comes from the moon, I walk among the birch trees, a shiver of silver silent ghosts. So long I wanted to grow up to be a woman, all the while fighting the trappings of womanhood. But now I may be a woman and child and Briton, and nothing can imprison me again. I look up to the full moon and whisper, '_Lady of the moon, for keeping safe all that is dear to me, for preserving those I love and this land, I thank you.' _And at that moment, a lilting melody lifts to the moon as a single sparrow sings." I closed the book and sob quietly. "Such a beautiful story! What?" The entire fellowship looked at me as though they had never seen me before. Boromir turned to Aragorn.

"Are all women like this?" Aragorn laughed. I glared. Aragorn shut up. I could see him contemplating all the horrid things I would do to him. And yes, he knew I would!

Gimli is ridding, and thankfully, Eowyn is leading the horse. Don't ask me how they got him onto it, but they are talking about Dwarf women. Apparently they have beards. Creepy!

"…Which is, of course, ridiculous!" Gimli shouted, throwing his hands in the air. The horse flew into a gallop, and Gimli fell flat on his ass. I laughed. Gimli gave me the finger.

"Good times, good times" I sung under my breath. Legolas cracked. I think I'm having a negative effect on these people. I knew I shouldn't have taught Gimli that but…I couldn't help myself!

"It's all right. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate" Gimli dusted himself off, walking towards his horse.

"Sure it was Gimli!" I teased, bopping him lightly over the head with the book.

Eowyn stood over the pot, making liquid death. It looked a very unhealthy burnt colour.

"Eowyn!" Theoden called. Thank the lord above! Eowyn left the pot. Legolas and I ran over. I felt like a spy on a secret mission! Legolas was giving me a strange look. Was I laughing hysterically out loud?

"Let's see. Maybe if we add some mint and a little wine we could make this work!" Eowyn was still talking to the king.

"…Alright, why don't you get back to lunch?" I dropped the wine bottle in the stew.

"Oh shit!" Legolas pulled me into the bushes and we burst into hysterical laughter.

"Do I want to know what you two are doing in there?" Aragorn asked, poking the bush with his sword.

"Hiding!" I managed to whisper before bursting out laughing again.

"Are you drunk?"

"_Maybe_"

"KATIE!" Aragorn was getting pissed. The world is still turning!

"No! We most defiantly are NOT drunk...We're _tipsy_!" Legolas laughed hysterically at this, soon followed by me. Laughing is contagious!

"Oh lord! Who?"

"Gimli and Boromir"

"Not the dwarf ale! Please not the dwarf ale!"

"I like dwarf ale!" I was laughing so hard I fell off my perch on Legolas' lap.

"How many?"

"This many!" I said holding out both hands.

"Gimli, I'm gonna kill you!" I hissed as I rummaged through my pack. I was sure I had a pair of sunnies and a packed of Panadol in here somewhere! Where were the blasted things? "I swear, I'll never drink dwarf ale again! Just make the pain go away!" I flopped down on my pack. It wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, especially since I had something poking into my face. I opened my pack, intent of destroying the pokey thing. "Aha! Panadol and sunnies!" I put the sunnies on a got myself two tablets. "Hey Legolas, I found them!" I cried happily, tossing him a pair of sunnies and the packet of Panadol. I had no idea what was in that bag of mine. For all I knew, a pack of wolves could have taken up residence!

"Where is she? The woman that gave you that jewel" Eowyn asked, nodding at the Evenstar. We were walking again. Legolas and I were still pretty hung over, but we had to keep moving. "My Lord?"Aragorn shook his head, as though shaking off a bad dream.

"She is sailing to the Undying Lands, with all that is left of her kin"

**Hey ya'll! Did you like my chappie? Please review so I be inspired to write more. Open to ideas as gap fillers if anyone has any suggestions. Thanks for reading. I luv all you beautiful people who have stuck with me! Thanks to my- I would say awesome, but they're currently slacking off-editing crew-FaelwenofLothlórien, Babybells101, Cookie, and Courtney P**

**Luv and hugs**

**Lostsouloftheunderworld**


	16. I Reject Your Reality

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings! **** Nor do I own The Mythbusters or Adam Savage! **

Chapter16-I Reject Your Reality and Substitute My Own!-Katie's POV:

"WHAT?" Screaming was really not doing wonders for my hangover, but oh well!

"No one told you?" Legolas grabbed my hand and soothingly rubbed circles into my shoulder. I shook my head. "The age of Elves is ending, and the Elves must leave, leave the world to the kingdom of men, the world you come from"

"No, we don't have to go! Humans are so oblivious, they wouldn't notice if we stayed or went! If we stayed in our kingdoms, they would leave us be, they wouldn't even realise we were there! Faelwen wouldn't let them leave! She wouldn't let…what's that?" I could hear the guards talking. Something was wrong. I could vaguely hear the sound of heavy footfall over the sounds of the town's people. It was times like this that Elvish hearing was as much a curse as it was useful! A furry thing threw itself from the cliff and onto the guards leading our party.

"Wargs!" The other guard shouted, tying to fight the orc that was riding it. It scares me how quickly you learn battle instincts. The thought was immediate. 'Kill' It was frightening how cold and heartless I sounded. I'd only been here month, and already, I could feel everything I'd once stood for slipping away from me. When Dad was killed, sure I was angry, but, I never wanted anyone to go through what I did. Now I reckon I could kill an innocent man, who was just trying to feed his family for the fun of it! It wasn't me! But my hands were already gripping my blades, my feet already moving toward the fight. Legolas was hot on my heels, bow in hand. His arrow pierced the warg, killing it instantly. I turned the orc to face me. His cruel smile widened.

"They must be desperate, if they're arming women!" I shoved my blade under his rib cage, piercing the heart. His fingers desperately clawed at my neck. I brought my knee to meet his groin and laughed when he doubled over. What was wrong with me? I remembered the hall where the guards had attacked us. They were all still alive and well…except the one the warg had just killed! I still wouldn't kill them, not unless I had to. I guess it was just knowing the difference between good and evil. But the veil between them grew thinner everyday!

'Katie, are you ok?" Legolas must have seen my hesitation. I shook off the weird feeling.

"I'll survive!" I laughed, before hurrying after Legolas. The people of Rohan were panicking. Running this way and that trying to save themselves.

"Get them out of here!" Aragorn shout, motioning to the women and children. His eyes came to rest on me. "Go with them Katie!" Was he joking? He'd want to hope he was!

"The hell I will!" I shouted jumping onto Gimli's horse. He STILL couldn't work out how to get it to go forward. "Oh give up Gimli!" I took the reins and followed the King to battle. Legolas was standing on the hill shooting Wargs. "Oi!" He turned just in time to swing up. We were now in the middle of the fight and I felt utterly useless. Gimli slid from the horse and busied himself with a warg feeding from a dead rider. I slid from the saddle and started into my battle rhythm. Slash. Jab. Dodge. Spin. Decapitate. Isn't my life just peachy? Boromir took my back and we fought our way through the crowd. At the other side of the clearing was a pile of warg on top of warg, with a stupid dwarf trapped underneath. Another warg jumped on top of the pile, probably intent on eating Gimli. I ducked through the legs of the orc I was currently fighting, giving him a good jab on the way and ran for Gimli. The warg lifted its head. A tremendous roar shook through the clearing. My blades cut the Wargs' neck like butter. "You right there Gimli?" I laughed, offering a hand. He took it, smiling warmly at me.

"Look out!" I spun just in time to defend myself. An orc that was missing an arm and had half its face gouged out was coming and me with its sword aimed at my heart. I let go of Gimli's hand and grabbed for my blades. One pushed his sword out the way while the other pierced his heart. Pain seared in my left arm. I dropped my blades, my right hand snaking around the wound. The battle was over. Riders were looking for the wounded. I shook my hair from my back. "Gimli, can you put my blades back?" Gimli grabbed my blades from where they had fallen and slid them down my shirt. I gasped as one of them nicked my skin.

"Katie!" Legolas called across the clearing. I ran over. "Make him…what happened to your arm?"

"Troublesome orc! I'll survive, just need a few stitches! Now, what do you want?" I shrugged. Legolas didn't look convinced, but he knew better that to argue!

"Make him tell the truth! Where is Aragorn?"

"You heard him!" The orc smiled up at me.

"I've… already told you! He… went for a little tumble… off the cliff!" He took one last agonising breath.

"NO!"Legolas shook the orcs' body. "You lie!" A small silver thing fell out of the orcs' hand. The Evenstar. Aragorn would never have parted with it! I fell into a sobbing heap on the ground. Legolas picked up the necklace, staring in disbelief. Theoden turned to us.

"Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead" He put a hand on Legolas shoulder. "Come" He turned to walk away.

"NO! NO! You Bastard! NO!" I screamed staggering to my feet. I collapsed into Legolas' chest, his shirt muffling my sobs and screams of protest. Theoden turned to his guard who was watching us with sympathy.

"Get her a horse!"

**Hey ya'll! Thanks for reading! I hoped you liked my chappie! I know it's a bit depressing, but, that's how life is! For most of us anyway! Anywho! Thanks and thanks to my –They're not slacking off anymore – Editing crew: Babybells101, FaelwenofLothlórien, The-Cookie-Side-4eva and Courtney P (I can't remember her account!) Also thanks to Stabbythings who is ever helpful in her advice and ideas!**

**Luv and Hugs, **

**Lostsouloftheunderworld**


	17. Helm's Deep

Chapter 17- Helm's Deep- Katie's POV:

I was lying on a bed in Helm's Deep, waiting for a healer to come stitch me up. Legolas paced the length of the length of the room for probably the hundredth time.

"Legolas! Stop pacing or I am going to throw something at you! And considering my limited options, it will probably be a dagger!" I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose. Legolas sat down and started tapping his foot. "Do you want to be helpful?" He nodded enthusiastically and sat on the end of the bed. "Go and get me a coffee!"

"What's a coffee?" Oh fantastic! This is a caffeine addict's worse night mare! "Tea?" He nodded, kissed me on the forehead and went to find the kitchen. The healer walked in quite literally the second the door closed.

"There you go!" The healer smiled as she tied the bandage around my arm. "Come back if looks like it's getting infected!"

"Thanks! Not just for stitching me, but for kicking Legolas out too! His pacing was giving me a headache!" She laughed and helped me off the bed.

Where is everybody? I walked out into the court yard. Everybody was crowding around something or someone. I pushed my way through the crowd, ignoring all the dirty looks I got. I couldn't believe my eyes! Legolas and Gimli were talking to none other than Aragorn.

"ARAGORN!" I screeched, running full pelt at him and hugging him around the neck. "Never do that to me again!" I pulled away and looked him up and down. "You look and smell terrible!"

"Just like elves to notice appearances first!" Gimli laughed, receiving a slap on the head from both Legolas and myself. I laughed.

"Is it my fault elves think on the same brain wave?" We all burst into hysterical laughter.

"A great host, you say?" The king asked, pacing nervously around the hall.

"All Isengard is emptied" Aragorn replied evenly.

"How many?"

"Ten thousand strong at least"

"Ten thousand?" Theoden looked at Aragorn in disbelief.

"They are an army bred for a single purpose. To destroy the world of Men. They will be here by night fall"

"Bring it!" I hissed from the back corner of the room, and was promptly hit over the head by Legolas. "OWW!"

"Let them come!" The king stormed out and we all followed.

"Yeah HE doesn't get hit over the head!" I complained. Theoden turned to one of his guards.

"I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms… to be ready for battle by nightfall!" The guard nodded and left.

"Wait! You're sending CHILDREN into battle?" The king nodded. "That's bullshit! I'll not risk my life to defend a place that sends innocent children into battle!" The king drew a sharp breath, obviously fighting the urge to kill me. "These children have never fought in their lives! They don't have battle rhythm or reflexes! All they'll be is a second more it takes the Orcs to get to the wall! One second! Don't sacrifice innocent lives for a few seconds! Please!"

"She's right!" Gimli added. "This is no rabble of mindless Orcs. These are Uruk-hai. Their armour is thick and their shields broad"

"I have fought many wars Master Dwarf" The king snapped. "I know how to defend my own keep! They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Sauraman's hordes will pillage and burn. We've seen it before. Crops can be resewn…Homes can be rebuilt. Within these walls…we will outlast them"

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people…down to the last child" Aragorn countered. I could tell he was as happy about this as I was…he just had enough common sense to think about what he was saying BEFORE he said it!

"Yet another reason the children should not be sent into battle!" Boromir agreed. Hang on! Boromir was agreeing with me? What sick twisted dream was this?

"What would you have me do?" The king sighed. "Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end…as to be worthy of remembrance"

"Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid!" This guy was really giving me the shits. His will was strong, but maybe, just maybe I could wear him down. I concentrated on putting all my force behind Aragorn's words.  
"And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead" Aragorn opened his mouth to say something. Did he know it was ladies first?

"I could have the entire Lothlórien guard here by night fall!"

"I thought you would not fight for us!" Theoden laughed. MAKE UP YOU MIND! Do you want me to fight or not?

"My world is your future. I must fight to protect what will be"

"Gondor will answer!" Boromir called from the back. Theoden turned on Boromir, rage shaking through his body.

"Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon- -?" The king took a step, trying to calm himself. "No, my lords..." I glared pointedly. "AND lady!" He sighed. "We are alone" He turned to one of his guards. "Get the women and children into the caves"

"We need more time to lay provisions!"

"There is no time. War is upon us. Secure the gate"

The women and children were being led into the caves. Our little group followed, discussing battle strategies.

"We'll place the reserves along the wall. They can support the archers from above the gate" Aragorn concluded as he paced back to face us.

"Aragorn, you must rest!" Legolas caught his shoulder before he could start pacing again. "You are no use to us half alive" The sound of running feet caught my attention. Eowyn was running straight at us, and probably would have fallen right into Aragorn's arms had I not pulled her back.

"What do you want Eowyn?" I snapped. She flinched. I just love having that effect on people! Eowyn turned back to Aragorn.

"I'm to be sent with the women into the caves!"

"That is an honourable charge" Aragorn answered.

"Why may she fight and not I?" Eowyn threw a hand carelessly in my direction, almost hitting me in the face.

"Simple" I answered with a smirk. "They have better common sense than to attempt that!" Eowyn stamped her foot in frustration, like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Let me stand at your side!"

"It is not in my power to command it" Aragorn began to walk away from her.

"You do not command the others to stay! They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you. Because they love you" Aragorn turned back. This was followed by an uncomfortable silence.

"Um…Maybe you boys should run along. This needs a woman's touch!" Legolas nodded and began to lead the others away. As soon as they were out of hearing, I turned on Eowyn.

"Right, get this through your stupid, blonde head! Aragorn doesn't love you! So you need to get over it. If you have a problem, talk to your uncle. Aragorn has more important things to worry about than you hitting on him! He is going to be king. He must, not only rule, but first save the world of men. And your presence isn't needed! There are plenty of other scruffy guys around here, go throw yourself at one of them and do whatever your sick, twisted mind has in plan. Just stay away from my brother-in-law!" I turned my back on her and hurried after my friends.

I found my friends in the armoury, inspecting our soldiers.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers" Aragon commented as he paced back and forth. Aragorn paced a lot. It was giving me a headache.

"And most have seen too many winters" Gimli added.

"Or too few" Legolas and I said in unison.

"Elves really do think on the same brainwave!" Boromir laughed. I hit him over the head. Good times, good times!

"Aragorn! Stop pacing. You're giving me a headache" I moaned from my seat in the corner. I turned my attention to the men and boys scurrying around me. "Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes" Everyone turned to stare at me.

"And they should be…Three hundred against ten thousand!" Legolas was getting pissed.

"They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras" Aragorn replied sadly.

"Aragorn, they cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!" Legolas shouted. From the confused looks he was getting, I think that meant he was speaking Elvish. I hope he was!

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn stormed from the room. Legolas went to follow. I grabbed his wrist and shook my head.

"I'll go!"

I caught Aragorn out in the hallway.

"Aragorn!" He turned to meet my gaze, his eyes filled with anger and fear. I hugged his neck and whispered in his ear. "You know we'd all follow you to the end of the earth. We will never lose faith in you, so don't lose faith in us!" I kissed his cheek, ignoring the uncomfortable stubbles.

"It seems Legolas has" His face was sad and far away.

"You misunderstand him! He fears for you. He fears for me. He fears for these people!" I kissed his check again. "Cut him some slack!"

Legolas, Gimli and I were trying on chain mail in the far end of the armoury when Aragorn entered. Legolas walked over, carrying Aragorn's sword.

"We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair"

"There is nothing to forgive, Legolas" Aragorn answered with a smile. I came up behind them, throwing one arm over each of their shoulders in an odd sort of hug. Legolas looped one arm around my waist and Aragorn put one around my shoulders. It felt nice just to stand there in loving arms. Gimli cleared his throat and we all turned to see him struggling with his mail shirt.

"We had time, I'd get this adjusted" Gimli let the shirt fall. I fell around his ankles with a small thud. "It's a little tight across the chest" Legolas, Aragorn and I burst into hysterical laughter. Gimli just looked at us like we were insane. We probably are! A horn sounded in the distance.

"That is no Orc horn" Legolas followed Aragorn outside, dragging me after him. A large elven army was streaming through the gates. Their golden armour glinted in the light of the darkening sky. Haldir and another hooded figure I knew had to be Faelwen led them.

"FAELWEN!" I cried, throwing myself into her arms. "Oh, I've missed you so much! There's so much to tell you! But…I guess you already know half of it!" She threw back her hood and smiled down at me

"And I have much to tell you. But first!" She hit me up the side of the head.

"OWW! What was that for?"

"Being stupid enough to get kidnapped. Twice!" I laughed. This should even the odds. "The bad news is: I had to bring the dorkamese twins!" Faelwen jerked her thumb at two cloaked figures that stood protectively behind her.

"You really shouldn't be so mean to them!" I scolded gently. "They can't help it if they were born with mental issues!" Faelwen and I rolled with laughter while the twins glared.

"You know Elrohir" Elladan playfully pondered while glaring evilly at me. "We should go find Legolas. I think he's being a bad influence on our little sister!"

"Oh shit!"

"Katie, you really shouldn't cuss!" Faelwen scolded.

"You think that was cussing?" Legolas came up behind me, wrapping an arm around my waist."Should you tell her what those brothers of yours have been teaching you or shall I?"

"I'm outa here" I said, ducking from his arm and failing miserably to get out of there. Legolas began on the very long, very insulting and very creative speech I'd given Boromir, and I swear my face was bright red at the end of it! I wasn't embarrassed. Never. But you know when you want to laugh, but can't? And as a result you face goes a lovely shade of red? Well, then you'll know how I felt.

Faelwen looked at me with a mixture of shock, horror, amusement and pride. She took a sharp intake of breath, preparing to make her presence known

"ELLADAN! ELROHIR! IF YOU LIVE THROUGHT THIS BATTLE I'LL KILL YOU!"

**Hey ya'll! Sorry for the wait! I've been sick, my internet has dropped out-many, MANY times! - And I that was before I sent it off to be edited! Anywho! I hoped you like it and really appreciate all of you who review! I love checking my emails and finding lots of lovely people saying they love my story! It makes my day! This either proves I have a sad life or you're all wonderful! Thanks for reading! Thanks to my insane editing crew-FaelwenofLothlórien, Babybells101, The-Cookie-Side-4eva and Courtney P. Also a big thanks to Stabbythings for help, inspiration, motivation and ideas for torturing/killing people! I luv ya Stabby! Also thanks to Skyscream259,Stabby, WishingOnMyStar and for being my latest reviewers!**

**Luv ya'll to the moon and back!**

**Lostsouloftheunderworld**


	18. The Battle of Helm's Deep

Chapter 18- The Battle of Helm's Deep-Katie's POV:

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own LotR or its characters. I also do not own Faelwen and Tywein! **

It was almost time for battle. Legolas dragged me over to an empty spot on the wall. Gimli was standing on his other side, hopping up and down.

"You could've picked a better spot!' He complained loudly, still trying desperately to see over the wall. Aragorn came in behind us, towing Faelwen and Haldir. "Well lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night"

"Your friends" Faelwen began, followed by Haldir then Legolas.

"Are with"

"You Aragorn!"

"Hey! Where's my line?" I shouted indignantly. Faelwen hit me up the side of head. "OWW!"

"SAID!" they all screamed at me, before bursting into fits of laughter.

"Elves!" Gimli muttered before receiving four sharp slaps to the head. "Let's hope they last the night" I caught Aragorn's shoulder before he could turn away.

"Do you want me to translate for the elvishly challenged?" Aragorn sighed.

"If you must!" I clapped my hands like a three year old on a sugar high.

"You might want to announce that they should cover their ears!" Aragorn walked away and the rain started pelting down. This was not going to do wonders for my hair! Yes! I know it's vain of me to be worried about my hair before a battle, but…girls will be girls! And I've never really been a girly-girl. The Uruk army came closer and closer. The foul stench of them filled the air and made me want to gag. Aragorn yelled instructions to us. 'Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none!' I inhaled, preparing to make my presence know.

"SHOW THEM NO MERCY! FOR YOU SHALL RECEIVE NONE!" Aragon was clutching his ears in pain. I laughed. He hit me up the side of the head. "OWW!"

"You're louder than Faelwen!" Haldir laughed. "How is that possible?" Faelwen hit him on head. I laughed. He glared. Good times, good times! The Uruks stoped and waited. Gimli jumped, still trying to see over the wall.

"What's happening out there?"

"Shall I describe it to you?" Legolas asked, grinning from ear to ear. "Or would you like me to find you a box?" Gimli and I burst into hysterical laughter. Our laughing fit was cut short by Aragorn's call to load our bows. We stood facing the army, waiting for the first move to be made. An old man nearby was struggling to hold his arrow. The arrow let lose, hitting an orc in the neck, killing him instantly.

"HOLD!" Aragorn shouted before more arrows were released. The Uruks growled in anger and charged the wall. "Prepare to fire!" I brought my bow back.

"Their armour is weak at the neck and beneath the arm" Legolas shouted beside me.

"Release the arrows!" The arrow rained down like a deadly version of the storm that swept around us. Many of the Uruks fell down, dead.

"Did they hit anything?" Gimli asked, hopping, still trying to see the battle below. I sighed. Did he really doubt our aim that much? I reached across Legolas and slapped Gimli in the back of the head. I swear, that dwarf would be concuss before the end of this battle, hell, before the beginning of this battle!

"Don't you dare doubt our aim, or I'll use you for target practice!" Gimli gulped and nodded.

"Hey! Don't forget me!" Faelwen chimed from my right, loading another arrow into her bow. Gimli took a step away from us bumping into another elf and nearly making him lose hold of his arrow. We all chuckled under our breaths while Gimli got a firm telling off.

"Full volley!" We released our arrow, but it was useless. For every Uruk we killed, two more came to replace it!

"Send them to me! Come on!" Gimli shouted, giving me a slight earache. The Uruks open fired on us, killing a few. An arrow flew past my head nicking my ear and grazing the skin. My hand flew to my ear, my fingers came back stained with blood. Not a lot but blood all the same. Legolas and I notched our arrows. I looked at the orc who had fired at me and shot him dead in the eye. I let out a small laugh as he twitched. It was official, this place had made me mental! The Uruk who had been standing beside the one I just killed aimed an arrow at me, his face twisted in a horrible smile. I sidestepped and caught the arrow, immediately firing it back at hitting my mark. Some Uruks came at the wall with ladders. Soon, we were surrounded by Uruks. I put my bow away and took out my blades, quickly falling into my battle rhythm.

"Legolas, two already!" Gimli called from somewhere to my right. Legolas paused next to me and grinned.

"I'm on seventeen!"

"I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" Gimli turned on his opponent, decapitating it in one swift movement.

"Nineteen!" Legolas called happily as he shot two more.

"Just in case anyone's interested, I'm on twenty-two!" I called.

Gimli stood on the Deeping wall, swinging his axe at anything that moved.

"Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two!" He called happily. I stood on higher ground, firing arrows at the final line of attack. It was messing with their minds! They couldn't see me firing at them and were wondering in awe were the shots came from. Most of them were pretty paranoid by now. I only had a few arrows left…but I had a plan.

"Hey ugly!" All Uruk within hearing range momentarily turned towards me, allowing for the ones who were in battle to be taken care of. I pulled my most ridiculous face and began to duck the volley of arrows. Once they stopped firing, I stood back up. "Your Mama so fat…!" I dived for cover as another volley of arrows hit the wall where my head had been only moments before. I looked at the two hundred or so arrows scattered around my feet and began stuffing them into my quiver. "Thank you!" I shouted, before collecting the arrows this earned me.

"Bring him down Legolas!" Aragorn's frantic voice called. "Kill him! Kill him!" I turned my attention to Legolas' target. The realization of what they were doing hit me, hard and fast. They were going to blow up the wall. My feet no longer listened to my brain, they ran for the wall. On that wall, children, elves and men fought. I had to save them. I ducked through legs, dogged arrows and swords and tried to stay out of most battles. I reached the wall with little time to spare.

"Quick! Get everybody off! They're going to blow it up!" The soldiers sent the cry along the wall and people started running in all directions. I heaved a sigh of relief and motioned to turn from the wall. That's when I saw her. A small girl who looked no older than five or seven engaged in a fierce battle with an Uruk. She had sleek black hair to her waist and a white cotton dress that was badly bloodstained and tattered. I pulled back an arrow and shot the Uruk dead between the eyes. The girl fell back in surprise, dropping the stick she had used as a weapon in the process. "Come on! Quick!" She seemed too shocked to move. I could see the Uruk and other creatures jump out of the way, the bomb was about to explode. I ran forward without thinking, grabbing the girls hand and dragging her to her feet as she ran. I felt the bomb explode just behind us, where the girl had been lying moments before. I jumped as the wall crumbled, wrapping my body around the limp figure of the girl, protecting her from the blast. We landed with a thud on the stone and I swear I felt a rib-both mine and hers-crack. I gritted my teeth against the pain, pulling us to our feet. The Uruks were streaming in the gaping hole. I took out my bow and notched three arrows, aiming them at the Uruks leading the mass. I let them fly; each hit its target with deadly accuracy. The Uruk who had been running behind them tripped on the bodies and soon we had a massive pile up. So this is how the battle went. Shot, slice, stab, spin, dodge, decapitate, and check the kid's not dead. She really threw out my battle rhythm. I nearly got killed a few times thanks to that! I was part way through a battle with a particularly ugly Uruk when the little girl started crying. I finished it off with a sharp blow to the head and turned to her. I could see the broken rib pushing against the skin at an odd angle. She needed to see a healer. NOW! I scooped her up in my arms and began to fight my way through the crowd. "Legolas!" I called desperately searching for anyone who could help. I spotted Legolas through the crowd. He grabbed a shield and threw it in front of him, using it to slide down the stairs, shooting Uruks as he went. At the bottom, he kicked the shield into the chest of an Uruk before turning to face me. "Show off!" He laughed and ran to join me.

"And who is this?" He asked, gently pulling the girl from my arm, inspecting her injuries. He was so gentle and fatherly towards her, I couldn't help but smile. "How did this happen?" I sighed.

"She was on the wall that blew up. We landed on our sides, and I tell you it hurt like hell!" I replied, lazily killing the nearby Uruk. Legolas lifted up my shirt, revealing that the left-hand side of my torso was a black-blue-red colour.

"They aren't broken, just cracked!" Legolas released my shirt and readjusted the girl on his hip. I laughed.

"What?" The Uruks were closing in around us. I pulled out my other blade and began to fight.

"You!" I answered as I decapitated a particularly ugly Uruk. He gave me a confused look before starting on another enemy.

"Do you like children?"

"To an extent! I'm not sure I could handle them screaming at me or throwing a tantrum. But other than that, they're ok!" I laughed, remembering when Ailie had thrown a tantrum at the shop and I had an emotional breakdown.

"Are you trying to tell me a brave and hardened warrior is scared of children?" Legolas asked, I didn't need t look at him to know he was amused.

"Only little brats!" I was NEVER gonna hear the end of this! Luckily Aragorn's call saved the day.

"To the Keep! Pull back to the Keep! Haldir, to the Keep!"

Legolas and I ran along the wall, the little girl had long since passed out in his arms.

"HALDIR!" Faelwen's blood curdling scream filled the air. I looked to where I had last seen Hal. Aragorn was helping him to his feet, a deep axe wound in his shoulder. Fae had collapsed in the middle of the battle and the Uruk she was fighting looked as though still trying to decide if he should kill her or give her a hug. I wouldn't give him time to make that decision.

"I'll get her. GO!" I pushed Legolas in the direction of the Keep. He hesitated for only a moment before running off, the little wrapped tight in his arms. I jumped over Faelwen, decapitating her attacker before he could so much as raise a finger. "Fae, FAE!" her head snapped up, her eyes puffy and red. If I didn't hurry, she would die of a broken heart. "Haldir is alive! You need to get up, NOW!" Fae shakily got to her feet, holding onto my arm for dear life. I sighed, scooped her into my arms despite her protests and ran for the Keep.

"Now where in the Valar's name is that secret door?" Perfect trimming as always, Aragorn and Gimli opened the door. They obviously weren't expecting anyone to be there and I nearly got one of Gimli's throwing axes embedded in my forehead. "Watch it!" I glared angrily as Gimli hid behind Aragorn.

"Faelwen, is she hurt?" Aragorn gently took the shivering, sobbing Fae from my arms and began to check for wounds.

"Dying of a broken heart"

**Hey ya'll! Thanks for reading and I hoped you liked my chappie! Sorry it took so long to get up, but battle scenes are hard to write and, you'd think the hols would give me more time to write! But no! Thanks to my editors-they're the only one who will edit for me of the hols!- FaelwenofLothlórien and The-Cookie-Side-4eva. The next chappie will be up soon! Please review! You'll make my day!**

**Lost**


	19. A Matter of Life and Death

Chapter19- A matter of Life and Death- Katie's POV:

**Disclaimer: I don't own LotR, Tywein or Faelwen. I also don't own the Bowling for Soup song : Hooray for Beer**

I ran through the Keep with Faelwen still sobbing in my arms. Legolas stood by the king, discussing battle. A little late if you ask me!

"Legolas!" He ran to take Fae out of my arms. "She's not hurt, get her to Hal, I'll be there in a second" He nodded and ran down the corridor. I turned to the king who watched as his men hurried to barricade the door. "Your majesty?" He sighed.

"I don't have time for you Katie!" he snapped, before pacing the room. I glared and he paced obliviously. Ignorance really was a shield of steel!

"Fine! I won't tell you how to swing this battle" I turned and began to walk down the hall. His cold fingers grasped my wrist so hard it bruised and my blood ran cold. "Remove your hand, or I will remove it for you!" His grip loosened but his fingers lingered.

"How?" His voice sounded close to tears, but I didn't have to look at his face to know it was composed.

"Why are we doing this?" Boromir whined as I led him out of the Keep and along a ledge that led us over the gate.

"So that we can give as many soldiers as possible, a rest!" I snapped as we came to a halt. "You remember what you have to do?" Boromir nodded nervously. "ARAGORN! Press against the gate!" Aragorn grabbed Gimli and allowed us some room to jump down. The Uruk came at me with a variety of pointy objects, stopping just before they touched me. I think I had surprised them by standing there laughing at them instead of screaming in fear! "Listen up!" The hundred and fifty or so within hearing range turned to look at me. I sighed and put all my energy behind my next words. "Fight for us! Turn and slaughter all those who remain loyal to Saruman!" I felt an instant energy drain as my words took effect. "GO!" I managed to stutter before collapsing back into Aragorn's arms.

"You did well Katie" He whispered, his voice almost drowned out by the sounds of the Uruk fighting among themselves. Boromir did the secret knock on the door. A guard, Gamling I think, quickly ushered us inside, barricading the door behind us. Aragorn gently pulled me into his arms like a baby and took me to Hal's room.

When we entered, Legolas was standing over Hal-who's body cringed every so often from the pain- cleaning out the axe wound in his shoulder.

"How is he?" I asked, finding the energy to raise my head slightly from Aragorn's shoulder. Faelwen looked on the verge of an emotional breakdown, Hal looked really tired and Legolas' face was screwed up in concentration.

"He'll live! Where have you been?" Legolas asked, not taking his eyes from his work.

"Turning the Uruks against each other, so they're too busy to fight us!" I yawned. "You wouldn't believe how tiering it is to control close to two hundred at one time!"

"Two hundred? That replaces almost our entire army!" Fae chimed, giving Hal's hand a hopeful squeeze. "How many of them have been killed?" The very thought made her pale. I thought for a bit, but it was a huge effort not to fall asleep!

"Not many. Ten maybe less" My eyelids grew heavier as a few Uruks fought with me for their freewill.

"Maybe you should get her some tea, Faelwen" Aragorn laughed softly underneath me. "I don't know if she can keep this up n her sleep!" Fae glanced nervously at Hal, who gave her a small nod.

"No. coffee!" I called as she put a hand on the door.

"Coffee?" Faelwen asked, the whole room turning to Legolas for an explanation. He shrugged. DAMN! I NEED MY COFFEE!

"Its tea made from beans!" I shouted before falling against Aragorn's chest, sobbing.

"Oh, that?" Fae laughed. "How?"

"Half coffee, half milk, two sugars!" Fae laughed and ran for the kitchen

"So…" Hal mused from the bed, managing to tease me even through the pain. Were I not so tired and he already in a lot of pain, I would of hit him! "Early night tonight?" Hal waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Legolas hit him in the good arm. He flinched. I laughed. He glared, good times, good times!

"Hell no!" Legolas stared at me in pretend hurt. "I was gonna stay up for the drinking competition! Then I figured 'What the hell! Might as well pull an all-nighter!'" It was my turn to wiggle my eyebrows suggestively. Hal cringed, muttering something about the mental images being too much information! I laughed. I loved mentally scaring people! "I hope I do not wake an injured man!" I teased as Fae walked in, took one look at Hal and slapped me in the arm. "Oww!" She handed me my coffee and went back to her seat by the bed. "He asked!" Legolas finished up Hal's stitches and turned his attention to me.

"Let me take a look at you ribs!" I jumped from Aragorn's lap and bolted from the room, leaving my coffee deserted on the night stand

It was almost dawn and men, including Aragorn and Legolas-who had taken a temporary break from playing doctor, and not in the dirty sense! - were barricading the door. The pre-dawn light flooded through the windows, making the room appear bright and cheerful despite the serious mood.

"The fortress is taken. It's over" Theoden muttered gloomily. I jumped for my perch, startling a few others who had been deep in thought.

"Not as long as I live and breathe!" Legolas sighed and rubbed my shoulders while I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defended it. They still defend it. They have died defending it" The voice of reason, more commonly known as Aragorn shouted as he helped move furniture to barricade the door. "Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Theoden looked at his feet and appeared to be anywhere but where we needed him! GREAT! The king is having an out of body experience and we're about to be killed! Ain't life peachy?

"Slap him! You might get his attention!" I added helpfully. Well, I thought it was helpful, apparently Aragorn didn't! I earned quite a hard slap for that one!

"What's going on out here?" Hal asked, slowly making his way down the hallway which led to his room. I opened my mouth to give him my best sarcastic response, but Fae beat me to it.

"Katie's being sarcastic but she thinks she's being helpful, Legolas is starting his career as a masseuse, Aragorn is trying to figure out a way we can save the women and children and the king is having a mental breakdown! Did I miss anyone?"

"You?" Hal laughed.

"Oh! I have a headache. Ain't life peachy?" Hal laughed. I glared at her.

"That's my saying!" I whined in my most childish voice.

"Is there no other way?" Aragorn had turned his attention back to the king. The king snapped his head up, though he still looked far away. His soul was weeping for a loss that had not happened. He thought of the terrible fate of his people. All the sadness and suffering, because he had failed them. As much as I thought he was an idiot, I felt sorry for him. It mustn't be easy to make decisions that affected others. And to think you had majorly screwed up and killed everyone? Well that just sucked major…

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many" Theoden's voice broke through my reprieve. His voice sounded shaky. I would hate to have all that weight on my shoulders!

"_One day you might have to!" _My conscience, which sounded strangely like Aragorn whispered. _"After all, Legolas is a prince! And you will be a princess. The people of Mirkwood will look to you for guidance when they cannot look to Legolas, or his father! You will be expected to be a lady. To wait at home and leave war to men. In those times, the people will look to you!"_

"Oh shit!" I said out loud, cutting off whatever Aragorn had been saying.

"What is it? Are you ribs hurting you?' Legolas was at my side in an instant, ready to tend to any wounds.

"Just two questions" I began, looking nervously around the room. "You know your conscience?" They all nodded so I kept going. "Does yours have a voice?" Fae, Hal, Legolas, Gimli and Boromir nodded while the rest of the room looked at me like I was crazy. I probably was. Hell, I defiantly was! "Does anyone else's sound like Aragorn?" The whole room burst into hysterical laughter while I blushed at my toes.

"Mine sounds like Arwen" Aragorn said dreamily.

"Haldir!" Fae chirped. Hal gave her a small smile.

"Mine sounds like my mother!" We all laughed and Hal smirked at himself.

"Mine sounds like you! And it's always trying to get me into trouble!" Legolas laughed, kissing the top of my head.

"I'll admit, mine may sound a bit like Aragorn!" Gimli blushed from the window while the rest of us rolled with laughter. "The sun is rising" Aragorn looked out the window in awe as the dawn light filled the room.

"Yes…yes…The horn of Helm Hammerhead…shall sound in the deep…one last time." Theoden's sounded shaky and unsure to start with, but grew in confidence as he continued.

"Yes!" Gimli did the pathetic dwarf equivalent of a sprint out of the room. Supposedly going to blow the horn. I sighed and walked out after him, catching him easily.

"So…are my elven ears mistaking me, or did you tell Aragorn to toss you?" Gimli glared and grunted at me like a typical guy. Of Valar! This really did prove to me that guys, no matter what period in history, or even race, were guys through and through! "Gimli, don't grunt! I don't speak guy!" We walked past the door the Uruks seemed so intent on battering down. I smirked evilly as an idea popped into my head. It was one of those brilliant cartoon light bulb moments! I walked up to the door before they could pull away from their last shove, minimising the chances of me being thrown against the back wall. I flung them open and stared in shock at the Uruks. "May I help you?" The Uruks stared at me in disbelief and I could feel Gimli's 'you've-lost-it' stare boring into my back.

"Um…may we come in?" One of them asked, shuffling nervously. Were he not evil, I would probably think a guy like that sweet!

"Of course you…No!" I stared in pretend horror up and down the Uruks, not even needing to use my power to mess with their minds.

"Pardon?"

"I just washed these floors!" I shouted, the Uruks closest to me jumped back in surprise. "I've already had the King's nasty lot tramping mud through my nice, clean castle and they need no help from you!" I sounded so much like my mother, it scared me. I'm not THAT old! "You don't dare enter this castle until you change out of that armour, I see some decent clothes, your hair is washed and brushed, teeth cleaned, weapons cleaned and a gift for the king" I slammed the door in their stunned faces, only to reopen it a second later. "Oh, one more thing" I took a big breath and let it fly. "STOP THAT BLASTED BANGING OR I'LL DECAPITATE YOU WITH MY TEETH! YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" They nodded obediently and I once more slammed the door. Gimli and I burst into hysterical laughter. "We better keep moving!" I grabbed Gimli's arm and dragged him after me.

We finally made it to the horn after much argument about which way it was. Curse my geographically challenged genes! I stepped in front of Gimli to blow the horn.

"Um…maybe I should do that. I don't think you got enough hot air for…" I took a deep breath and blew for all I was worth. When I'd finished deafening everyone I turned to Gimli.

"You were saying?"

"Um… never mind!" I looked past Gimli and to the hill. Something bright, glaring white sat on top of a beautiful white horse Legolas had called Shadowfax. Gandalf. Gandalf had returned to save the day! Hang on! Gandalf left? Wow, I'm unobservant! Movement behind him caught my attention. I turned to see the Riders of Rohan, better known as the pony boys, riding up the hill.

"We don't want your help! I'd rather die horribly!" I screamed before Gimli tackled me to the ground.

"What are you doing?" He still lay on top of my, his hands on the ground on either side of my waist, towering over me in a position that looked utterly dirty! But only if you had a sick twisted mind!

"Um…can you, like, get off me?" Gimli looked at me as though I was speaking Elvish, which was a high possibility, blushed and stood up, offering me a hand. I slowly got up and took a step backwards, ignoring the hand still held there. "I didn't know you felt that way Gimli!" He blushed a brighter shade of pink as I slipped back into my sarcastic self.

"Nay, I do not!" He said quickly. Too quickly. "I have more common sense than that. The elf would kill me!" We both dissolved into laughter. I sat down as Gimli blew the horn again. It still wasn't as loud as mine, but it still got everyone's attention! Gimli came and sat next to me. We talked easily about all manner of things while the sounds of battle swirled around us.

"Katie, wake up!" Legolas' gentle voice brought me back to reality. Darn! I missed half the battle! Hang on, why am I in a bed? I'm sure I was on the tower when I fell asleep! Legolas laughed at my obvious confusion. "I brought you here while you slept. You worked hard, I thought you deserved the rest" I sat up with a small smile.

"Did we win?" Legolas laughed and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"No! The Keep is over run and this room is the only sanctuary!" His face set in an amused smirk. I slapped him up the side of the head, gasping at the pain that shot through my ribs. What had I done to my ribs? I thought about it, and thought about it. I just couldn't remember!

"Do you ribs hurt?" Legolas lifted my shirt and began checking my bandages. Then it all came flooding back. The wall being blown up, the little girl, my cracked ribs, her rib pushing grotesquely against her skin, the gentleness Legolas had shown her and the rest of the battle.

"Is she ok?" Legolas gave me a confused glance before going back to my ribs. "My ribs are fine! Is the little girl ok?" Legolas sighed and released his hold on my shirt.

"One of the splinters from rib pierced her lung. There was nothing the healers could do for her" His thumb whipped away tears I didn't even know I was crying. "It isn't your fault Katie!" He whispered soothingly. It scared me how well he could read me. "She would have died anyway. At least this way you can say you tried! And it could have killed you!" I took a shaky breath and looked him in the eye.

"She reminded me so much of Ailie! Or at least what she what she would have been!" I fell into hysterical sobs against Legolas' chest. The door burst open. Aragorn looked as though he were about to say something until he saw me crying.

"Are you ok?" I nodded. "I could come back" Aragorn turned to leave. I shoot Legolas a pleading look, knowing my voice would squeak if I tried.

"Stay Aragorn! What did you want?" I smiled reassuringly at Aragorn.

"Are you coming for the drinking competition?" My grin this time was genuine and from ear to ear.

"Well SOMEONE has to give Gimmers a run for his money!" Both Aragorn and Legolas broke into fits of laughter. Whether it was at my pet name for Gimli, or the hilarity of me out drinking a dwarf, I didn't know! Legolas pulled me to my feet and started towards the door. We laughed and joked all the way to the hall. The noise was so great in there I almost didn't hear Legolas whisper.

"I've known your brothers for a while. I doubt ANYONE can drink more than them!" I laughed as Aragorn led our party to a table in the corner. Gandalf, Boromir, Gimli, Fae, Hal, Elladan and Elrohir greeted us with warm smiles and poured us each a tankard of ale.

"Nice of you to finally join us!" Fae muttered, punching my arm with about as much force as a butterfly.

"Well, how about a bet to make this interesting!" Gimli grinned evilly from across the table.

"Deal! I bet your pipe weed and pipe!" I cried triumphantly, holding my stolen goods in front of him. The rest of the table burst into fits of laughter while Gimli tried to work out how I had stolen them.

"You're on!" Gimli huffed, glaring at me. "And what if you win?" I grinned. I could have so much fun with this!

"You don't get these back!" Gimli stared at me in horror. "Better start drinkin' Gimmers!"

**~150 tankards later~**

"I was lost and down  
Before you turned my life around  
I never knew a love like this could happen  
And they said I was too young  
But when I turned 21  
You gave me hope that's everlasting" I sang in a slurred karaoke voice. A sign I was completely sloshed! Gimli had long since dropped out, and now my only competition was my brothers! I had decided this place was far too dead for my liking and so had started, you guessed it! Table dancing and singing Bowling for Soup's Hooray for Beer! That got everyone up! A few were even singing along!

"Now everything is going my way  
The sun's shining all around me  
Bells are ringing and the birds are singing now  
I wanna tell the whole world

Hooray For Beer!  
I'm really glad you're here  
Let's make this moment last  
You feel so right  
Wanna be with you all night  
Shout it out  
Hooray For Beer!

And sometimes when I wake  
You seem like a mistake  
My stomach's turning circles, my head is pounding  
But at 5 o'clock  
You say it's time to rock  
And I can't resist, I gotta be around you

Now everything is hunky dory  
The stars are shining all around me  
There's a happy ending to my story now  
I wanna tell the whole world

Hooray For Beer!  
I'm really glad you're here  
Let's make this moment last  
You feel so right  
Wanna be with you all night  
Shout it out  
Hooray For Beer!

I could hold you in my hands forever  
Or at least until you're gone  
And then I'll order another one

Now everything is going my way  
The sun's shining all around me  
Bells are ringing and the birds are singing now  
I wanna tell the whole world

Hooray For Beer!  
I'm really glad you're here  
Let's make this moment last  
You feel so right  
Wanna be with you all night  
Shout it out  
Hooray!  
Hip hip hooray!  
Hooray For Beer!" Elladan and Elrohir grabbed my hands and yanked me off the table. I fell on the floor smack bang on my ass.

"I think we should go now Katie!" Legolas helped me off the floor and sat me down in a chair. Aragorn, Gimli ad Gandalf had gone to bed hours ago…hopefully not together! This caused me to giggle manically. I received a few "you're-crazy" stares, but I was too sloshed to care! Fae and Hal were making out in the corner and Elladan and Elrohir were starting a loud, dirty collection of drinking songs. Legolas managed to haul me out of the room AND get me back to our room without me falling over. I fell onto the bed and sunk into a dreamless, drunken sleep.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK! I raised my head form the pillow and glared at the door. It was 3 A.M! Who could possibly want me at 3 A.M? I rolled over and tried to get back to sleep. The knocking came again, this time more persistently. I sighed and rolled out of bed. Damn, Legolas slept like a baby when he was drunk! Not a thing could wake him. I threw open the door.

"WHAT?" A very stunned elf looked back at me. "Legolas what are you…?" I turned and looked behind me to the sleeping form of Legolas. At least…I think it was Legolas! "Who are you?" the elf that was defiantly not Legolas, but looked pretty damn similar laughed and smiled slightly.

"I am Thranduil. Legolas' father. Am I to assume you are Katie?"

**He ya'll! Thanks for reading and I hope you liked the chappie! Sorry it took so long but my Nan doesn't have comp access and I've been at her house the past few days! Please review! Thanks to me awesome editing crew-FaelwenofLothlórien, Babybells101 and The-Cookie-Side-4eva! Also thanks to Stabbythings and xXRandom CookieXx for motivation and inspiration! I luv ya'll! **

**xXLostXx**


	20. Thranduil, HangOvers and Annoying

Chapter 20-Thranduil- Katie's POV:

**Disclaimer: I don't own LotR, Tywein or Faelwen.**

I couldn't do anything but stand there, gaping at my soon to be father in law.

"I trust I'm not interrupting anything" His face was set in an amused smirk. I blushed, making me look very, very guilty. I shook my head and looked down at my toes. Why was it so hard for me to look innocent?

"_Well, as they say, there's a first time for everything! You? Innocent? Never!" _My internal Aragorn laughed. I glared outwardly at my internal battle. Thranduil looked at me like I'd lost. And I had, ages ago!

"Well if you could please tell Legolas I'm here and meet me in the dining hall in an hour. I have to go help Elladan and Elrohir find their chambers!" Oh Valar what had they done this time? Did I want to know?

"What have my brothers done this time?" I sighed. Thranduil raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Your brothers? You are a daughter of Lord Elrond?" Um…what had Legolas told him about me? It seemed, not much!

"Adopted" Thranduil nodded.

"Katie? Is that you? Who are you talking to?" I heard Legolas roll off the bed and his light footsteps as he crossed the room to the door. His arm slung over my shoulders. "Hi Dad!" It was downright amusing to watch his brain kick in. "Father? What are you doing here?"

"I stopped by in reply to your letter" Thranduil smirked. Legolas and I stared, confused. What letter? Legolas hadn't sent a letter and Fae and Hal wouldn't dare. Elrond didn't know yet. That left only two suspects.

"Remind me to disembowel my brothers!" I muttered as I whipped the sleep from my eyes.

"So…Lady Galadriel brought you here from the future?" We had been here for two hours and I was still having a hard time convincing Thranduil that I came from somewhere OTHER than Middle-Earth and I used to be a human.

"YES!" I screamed, jumping from my chair. Oh dear Lord, I thought only Boromir was this stupid!

"Go Katie. I can tell you don't like being couped up indoors, especially not on such a beautiful day. Go. Legolas and I will be out shortly" Thranduil nodded towards the door. I knew what he actually meant was. "Go away; I want to tell my son he's making the biggest mistake of his life!" I left without complaint.

"_You're leaving? Without fighting it? Who are you? And what have you done with Katie?" _My internal Aragorn, on cue as always mocked me as I left. It may have been that, on maybe my anxiety made me listen. I've never been one to eavesdrop, but right now, I couldn't help myself. _"There's the Katie we all know and love!" _I pressed my ear to the door, ignoring the sarcastic remarks my conscience gave me.

"Well she's certainly…something!"Thranduil finally sighed. I could hear him begin to pace the room.

"She's different! And that's what I love about her! She fights for what she believes in" Legolas defended.

"I didn't say there was anything WRONG with her!"  
"But you did not say there was anything right either" I knew that all this was doing was hurting me. I really should have left to begin with.

"_You know what they say! Curiosity killed the cat!" _The voice taunted me, an unspoken 'I told you so!' hanging in the air.

"But satisfaction brought it back!" I countered internally.

"_Are you satisfied?"_ I shook my head. _"In that case…I TOLD YOU SO!" _I smacked myself in the head and repressed my ear to the door.

"Aye, she is not my first choice for a daughter-in-law, or second…or third for that matter!" I heard Legolas intake breath, ready to argue. "But…I will stand by your decision"

"_Let me guess, you're satisfied?" _The voice sighed. I nodded my head and skipped off to disembowel my brothers.

"Katie, what are you doing here?" Elladan opened the door to his study. Elrohir sat in a chair close behind, staring at me in confusion.

"Hello to you too!" I replied sarcastically, sitting on Elrohir's lap. "Do you two have anything to do with Thranduil's visit?" They both laughed.

"Now why would we have anything to do with that?" Elladan asked innocently…too innocently.

"Because your evil, sons of the devil?" I offered helpfully. The twins looked taken aback. "That's right! I'm onto you two!" The twins laughed.

"Oh brother! It will be such a shame not to have Legolas join the family!" Elladan sobbed. I smirked. Right on cue, Legolas bounded through the door, a dopey grin plastered on his face. He pulled me from my brother's lap and twirled me in a little circle.

Legolas and I walked back to our room hand in hand. I paused with my hand on the door handle. What was that? I could swear I heard a rustling come from the other side of the door. It was probably just my imagination! I looked to Legolas. He heard it too! So I wasn't insane!

"_No, you're defiantly insane. But there is something in there!" _That stupid Aragorn like voice commented. Maybe it would go away if I killed the real one. Sure Arwen would hate me, but…I valued what little was left of my mental sanity. Legolas moved my hand from the door handle, bringing me back to reality. He threw open the door to reveal a half naked Faelwen going through my pack.

"Um… I'll come back later, shall I?" With that Legolas darted down the corridor, leaving me alone in the room with my sister. I shut the door and turned to Fae, who was obliviously going through my pack.

"Fae, what are you doing?" Faelwen turned to look at me before quickly resuming her search.

"Um… I refuse to answer on the basis I may incriminate myself?" I sighed. Why did I teach them that? Why? Along with that and 'No hablo ingles' I basically driven everybody mad! And no, I wasn't proud of myself!

"Ok. I'm not gonna ask. Just stay out of my underwear!" Fae gave a nervous laugh and sat down on the bed. "I said I'm not gonna ask!" with that I walked out of the room to find someone sane to talk to.

I had been walking for almost two hours and still had not met a single person. The halls echoed with an eerie silence that chilled me to the bone. That could only mean one thing. My brothers were up to their armpits in trouble. I was so caught up in thought I didn't see a maid, complete with freshly washed laundry round the corner. I didn't even notice when we collided. In fact, if it hadn't been for the pair of wet tights that hit me in the face, I would've got up and kept on walking.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I promise I'll be more careful!" The girl scampered around picking up wet clothes and attempting to help me to my feet.

"My fault! Sorry! Have you seen Elladan and Elrohir?" I handed her the tights and helped her to her feet.

"I think I saw them going to the kitchen" With that she scuttled down the way I had come.  
"LEGOLAS!" I sprinted round the corner. No one person could keep my brothers from trouble. It had to be a team effort.

"Where's the fire?" Legolas pulled me into a little corridor I was about to run past.  
"In the kitchen unless we stop my brothers!" And then we were running again. We opened the kitchen door, expecting to find everything either destroyed or scattered everywhere with my brothers in the middle of the chaos. But instead, we found exactly the opposite. The kitchen practically gleamed with cleanliness. The only thing out of order was the cook. Her hair and blouse was a mess and she was breathing hard. "Let me guess. Elladan?" She gave an intoxicated little giggle. "But why would he…?" Legolas took a sharp breath.

"The key to the wine cellar!" I sighed and stormed out the kitchen.

"I swear I will make the Balrog look like a pussy cat!"

Elladan's POV:

"GET YOUR SORRY ASS OUTTA BED!" Katie's scream pierced my dream like a slap to the face. The curtains were thrown open and she began assaulting my arm.

"I'm awake. I'm hung-over. Have pity!" I muttered, trying to block the light from my eyes. Emphasis on the trying.

"Get your sorry ass outa bed or I'll kick it out! And pity is the last thing I have for you! I spent all of yesterday cleaning up after your mistakes and keeping you out of trouble. The last thing this is gonna be for you is easy. I'm gonna follow you around all day, banging pots and pans in your ears, remove every curtain and turn on every light so no matter where you go, it'll be bright and sunny and I'll stand there laughing at you while you puke up your guts!"

"I hate you!" Katie was enjoying this way too much! Why me? Why her? I mean, Faelwen was more merciful!

"Oh and I'm not the only one!" She smirked, throwing a pair of tights at me. My signal to get dressed. "Aragorn and Hal have graciously offered their services. Oh, and that cook from last night…I'd be careful what you eat! You never know what may be in it. Bugs guts, horse droppings…maybe even a little poison!" Katie grinned wickedly as I turned an unhealthy shade of green and ran for the door, 'puking up my guts'-as Katie would say-in the bath. True to her word, Katie stood in the doorway cackling in delight. Katie's laughter was the only one I knew who could haunt houses. I turned and glared at Katie, giving her the finger before flopping down on the floor with a little groan.

_BANG!_

I clutched my head in pain and looked up at Katie, who triumphantly held two metal saucepans in her hands.

"This is NEVER gonna get old!" and sadly, I knew she was right.

**Hey ya'll! Thanks for reading! Sorry this chapter took so long to get up but I had a serious case of writers block and holiday syndrome (where you can't be bothered to do anything) Hahahaha! The twins are gonna die! And it's not just Elladan getting tortured; Faelwen has generously offered to take care of Elrohir! This is only the beginning. Please send me any ideas you may have for torturing the twins. But only if you review! I'm happy with one or two! Please I'm desperate peoples! Thanks to my awesome editing crew-Lee and The-Cookie-Side-4eva! I been getting a lot of negative reviews lately, but, if just one person likes it, I'll keep going!**

**Lots of love**

**Lost **__


	21. On The Road Again And Someone Unexpected

Chapter 21- On the Road Again…and Someone Unexpected

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own LotR, wish I did though! =(**

**A/N: Decided to skip twin torture due to lack of interest! = (Will have a short flashback though. Thanks to Stabby, who was the only one to review me! Depressed now, and on my b/day too! But thanks to all the people that put me on alert or favourites!**

Katie's POV:

I opened my eyes to another overcast day, with the sun breaking through occasionally. I dragged my stiff legs out of bed, stepping into the bath, already lit. I swear that elf was physic!

"You're very predictable" Legolas laughed fromthe doorway.

"Thanks!" I muttered, letting my head fall back. I loved my baths. Elladan and Elrohir were determined to get their revenge. I just prayed they would leave my bath in peace!

_~*Flashback*~_

I followed Elladan down the hall to breakfast, occasionally pulling his hair and pretending that it wasn't me. His fists balled at his sides, resisting the urge to hit me…but only just!

"Let this be known Katie" Elladan stopped just outside the doors, spinning to face me. "I will have my revenge!"

_~*End Flashback*~_

"It's a good thing we're leaving today" I pulled my robe around me and headed back to the bedroom to dress. "I hope Merry and Pippin are ok!

We rode into Isengard, the air filled with an almost visible horror. The smell was awful! Like wet dog mixed with…something burning. It burned my nose, made my eyes water and made me gag horribly.

"Can you smell that?" I managed to cough. "It reminds me of…pipe weed" We broke cover of the trees. There sat Merry and Pippin. I was so relived, I could have hit them! Especially since they were drinking, and smoking those awful pipes!

"Welcome, my lords to Isengard!" Merry called, while Pippin raised his mug.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" The hobbits launched themselves at me, knocking me backwards off the horse.

"KATIE! We missed you so much!" Screamed Merry, cutting off what little remained of my air supply.

"We were so worried about you! What happened?" Pippin released his strangling hug from my neck. I coughed as air rushed to my lungs, managing a breathless laugh.

"You were worried about me? Sorry I took so long, but pony boy here..." I jerked my thumb at Eomer. "Decided it was a better idea to hold me captive!" Eomer sighed at the memory and absent-mindedly rubbed the places I had bruised him.

"You young rascals!" Gimli shouted. I knew he was happy to see the hobbits, he just showed it differently. "A merry hunt you've led us on and now we find you feasting and…and smoking!"

"We are sitting on a field of victory" Pip slurred in defence. "Enjoying a few well earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good."

"Salted pork…" Gimli raised an eyebrow while I mugged Pip of his ale.

"Hobbits!" Gandalf rolled his eyes and sighed, a playful smile on his face and eyes that glinted with mischief.

"We are under orders from Treebeard who has taken over management of Isengard" Merry stood up, allowing me to do the same.

"Who?" Merry just grinned mischievously at me. I was suddenly VERY scared and had the urge to hide behind Legolas…but Boromir would never let me live it down! Neither would Eomer. Life is SO unfair!

"You'll see Katie, you'll see" Merry laughed and jumped on behind Boromir, while Pip rode with Aragorn. And with that, we rode into Isengard.

Isengard was flooded. That must be contributing the wet dog smell. I looked up at Saruman's tower, when a shadow passed in front of me, giving me a chill. I turned, and there in front of me, was a tree, walking talking and very much alive! I gave a small scream and jumped slightly in my saddle. I took a few calming breaths and muttered just loud enough for Legolas and Gimli, who rode on the horse beside me to hear.

"No. No. I've seen stranger! This? This is perfectly normal!" Gimli chuckled while Legolas fought to hold it back. I glared, but I couldn't help but let out a small girly giggle.

"Hoooom, young master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there is a Wizard to manage here locked in his tower" The tree, who I'm guessing was the infamous Treebeard, said, in a voice that was slow, slurring and booming.

"Show yourself!" Aragorn's voice came loud and confident, filled with power.

"Be careful" Gandalf eyed the tower nervously, almost as if he expected Saruman to attack at any moment. But he wouldn't. Would he? "Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous!"

"Well then, let's just have his head and be done with it!" Gimli called from behind Legolas. I nodded my head.

"I agree!" Boromir and I said in unison.

"Ok, twice in one life time? That is just TOO creepy for my liking!" I threw a small tantrum from the back of my horse. "You and I aren't supposed to agree!" Eomer chuckled behind me. I turned and glared. "Shut it pony boy!" He sighed.

"I've said I'm sorry! Are you EVER going to let me live it down?"

"Not a chance pony boy!" I turned my attention back to Boromir. "Please, never agree with me again!"

"No. We need him alive. We need him to talk" Gandalf, serious as ever continued as though I had not interrupted.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men Theoden King" Saruman appeared on top of his tower, staring down at us cautiously. "And made peace afterwards. Can we not take council together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace you and I?" Who did he think he was? He betrayed us. All of us! And thanks to him, many men, no, they weren't just men; they were husbands, and fathers and sons. But thanks to Saruman, they would never return to their families. He had killed so many, and risked many more, to serve the dark lord of Mordor. For all we knew, he still was. He couldn't be trusted.

"We shall have peace…" I opened my mouth to ask 'Are you freakin' nuts?', when Theoden continued. "We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children who lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg…are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows…we shall have peace!" That one speech gave me a whole new respect for Theoden. He was not a man who cared only for himself; he truly cared for his people. I could see now in his eyes, that he would die, just to avenge the life of one he had considered a servant. We didn't always have the same ideas of right and wrong, nor did I see how he could claim to protect his people by sending them to their deaths! But now, I saw the true Theoden, who would willingly give his life a hundred times over, to save one.

"Gibbets and crows! Dotard! What do you want Gandalf Greyhame?" Saruman's voice was laced with poison. A barely concealed threat hanging in the air. "Let me guess…the key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the keys of Barad Dûr it's self? Along with the crowns of the seven Kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!" What was he on about? No, scrap that. What was he ON?

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk. But you could save them Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's council" Gandalf was calm as ever, almost as though he were an extremely patient adult, explaining to a child.

"So you have come for information. I have some for you" Saruman held up a small glass ball that had a black mist swirling inside of it. "Something festers in the heart of Middle Earth. Something you have failed to see. But the great eye has seen it! Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon" Gandalf moved slowly forward, listening intently. Saruman's next words chilled me to the core. "You are all going to die! But you know this, don't you Gandalf? You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor! This exile, crept from the shadows will never be crowned king. Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those who are closest to him…those he professes to love! Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom?" Gandalf looked down. He looked ashamed. "The path you have sent him on can only lead to death!"

"I've heard enough! Shoot him! Stick an arrow in his gob!" Gimli whispered angrily, nudging Legolas in the back. Legolas reached for an arrow but was stopped by Gandalf's next words.

"No! Come down Saruman and your life will be spared!"

"Save your pity and your mercy. I have no use for it!" Saruman pointed his staff at Gandalf and a great ball of fire shot from it, engulfing Gandalf and Shadowfax.

"GANDALF!" I heard my scream pierce the all too eerie silence. I went to move forward, but the stupid horse refused to budge. The flames disappeared to reveal Gandalf and Shadowfax alive and well…they weren't even crispy 'round the edges!

"Saruman…your staff is broken!" Came Gandalf's cry. Up on his tower, Saruman screamed in pain as his staff shattered into a million pieces. And yes, he did scream like a girl. A girly girl at that!

"N…No matter!" Saruman's voice was shaky as he recovered his confidence and picked up his badly bruised ego. "I have an offer you cannot refuse!" He pulled on a chain which had been lying by his feet. A blonde elf with blue eyes that were red and puffy from cry was laid before us. Tywein. Her hair was a mess. Some strands held in place by insane amounts of blood. The same blood that was smeared on her face. I heard Legolas intake breath beside me. I searched Tywein's eyes. They were not filled with fear, or sadness, only deceit and bloodthirsty rage.

"Legolas, shoot her!" Legolas looked at me as if I was mental, and I was. But that was besides the point! "Legolas, listen to me, she's evil! She's been with them from the beginning. Shoot her!" Legolas hesitated for only a second, before reaching for an arrow.

"No, Legolas! Don't shoot!" Aragorn hissed. Legolas looked VERY confused. I looked deeper into Tywein's soul.

_~Inside Tywein~  
The pictures rolled before me like a mist movie. A little blonde elf ran in front of my vision, drawing my attention to the scene behind me. Rivendell was under attack! Orcs swarmed the boarders. Men fought and died before my eyes. The girl stood there, watching them fight. Screams, probably coming from her mother called her back. An elf turned when he heard the commotion._

"_Tywein, go back!" An Orc crept up behind him and raised his sword over his head._

"_FATHER!" The young Tywein's scream covered all sounds of battle. Her father turned, just in time to see what had killed him. Tywein's mother ran up behind her._

"_Tywei... NO!" Her eyes fell upon the dead body of her husband. She fell on the ground beside him, pulling his bloody and lifeless body into his lap. An Orc raised his bow and shot. The arrow pierced her chest and with a last gurgle, she fell, dead with her husband in her arms. _

"_MOTHER!" Tywein fell onto the ground in a small, sobbing heap. Time seemed to stand still, as though eternity had passed in a few short minutes._

"_My lord, what should we do with this one?" An Orc lifted Tywein from the ground by the scruff of her neck. Her face was tear stained and her eyes were puffy. His cruel snarl just inches from her face. A man, or at least, that's what he seemed to be, stood before her. Inspecting her. _

"_Leaver her alive, she could be useful!" His voice was scratchy and seemed to be spoken more in my mind than aloud. He turned to leave. That's when I saw it. The One Ring. The same one Frodo wore around his neck. The one that was on its way to Mt. Doom this very second. This man who stood before the child Tywein, deciding her fate, was the Dark Lord of Mordor. Everything went black as Tywein fell into an exhausted, dreamless sleep. When I could see again, Tywein was lying in her bed, while Lord Elrond sat by her bed, explaining the fate of her parents. The scene shifted again. This time we were in a garden. Tywein looked roughly fifteen. Her head was hung as though she carried a great and heavy burden._

"_Tywein" An all too familiar voice croaked. Tywein shivered and took a step back, looking for the source of the voice. "They are alive! All you must do is step over the border" Her head shot up and her feet carried her at a sprint. No evil could cross the borders of Rivendell…or so I'd heard. She took a deep breath and let herself step over the last of the water that marked the entrance to the city. The voice chuckled and a figure shimmered before her. Sauron. Beside him, in chains, were two blonde elves. Much thinner and more haunted versions of what her parents had once been. Tywein gasped and moved to run at them. Tears of joy slowly curling down her cheeks. "If you want them, you must work for them!"_

"_I will do anything you ask! I just want them back" And the deed was done. She had made a deal with the devil. Literally! There was no turning back now._

"_You will be my spy. If there is news of when the elves will be weak, you will tell me. If they plan to attack me, you will tell me" He held out a small, round object wrapped in velvet cloth._

"_You ask me to betray my own people?" Tywein's voice was trembling. Either way. She knew she would die for this._

"_You said anything, did you not?" Sauron's voice was powerful and terrible. Evil and threatening her to disagree. Tywein's eyes took on a new light. Determinism. Her anger boiled to the surface, giving her confidence. She was no longer a scared little girl, desperate for her family and scared of the actions it took to get them back, to a brave, powerful and all together frightening woman, who was both willing to die and kill for what she wanted. _

"_And I meant it!" She snatched the object from Sauron, unveiling it in the same movement. It was one of those things like Saruman had. What had Gandalf called it? A palantir? The vision took on a new pace. Showing me hundreds of years in a few short minutes. Ending with her final betrayal. The capture of Slime Ball, whose name turned out to be Grima. He had then told Saruman all he knew of Rohan and their flee to Helm's Deep. Of its only weakness. But one thing stayed with me. The image that occurred when she first entered Isengard. Saruman had shown Tywein her parents. Thin and pale, their chains almost too big for them. Tywein was so happy at seeing her parents for the first time in centuries that she didn't see what I did. The image seemed to flicker around the edges. Like a bad projection. Saruman had conjured them from the air. They had bribed her, blackmailed her for her whole life, with parents who were dead. And she still didn't know. Didn't know they had played her. Used her for their wicked purposes. Especially Saruman. Those were the other images that stayed with me, though these would haunt me till the end. You can't blame me! No one wants to be stuck with intimate make out scenes between Tywein and Saruman for all eternity! With that final, disgusting image firmly planted in my mind, I was thrown violently back to my own body._

_~Present Time~_

I sat up straight in my saddle from where I had slouched. It felt weird to be back in my own body. I hadn't even known I could do that!

"Katie? Are you ok?" Legolas asked, looking at me with concern. I nodded quickly before turning to Tywein.

"You know they're dead, don't you? You HAVE to know that they played you all these years!" Tywein's eyes opened wide with shock as my message sunk in.

"You lie!" She hissed. Saruman bent down and un-chained her. "They live! Saruman would never betray me!" I was once again reminded of the make out scene. I shuddered in my saddle. NO! I had to make her see!

"How can you believe that? You have seen firsthand how quickly Saruman betrays those he 'professes to love!'" I quoted back, giving Saruman the evil eye in the process. "All you saw was the extent of his magic!" As I continued to talk, I could see the seed of fear and doubt spread through her. She turned to Saruman, immediately taking the offensive.

"Is this true? Have you spent all these years lying to me?" Her finger poked into his chest as she forced him backwards. "Have you meant anything you said?" Saruman's voice was gentle, though I could see the fear of her discovery racking through him.

"Tywein, it is she who lies! I would never betray you! Your parents are safe. You would seriously doubt me? Because of HER words?" Saruman made me sound like a filthy animal. What had I done to him? Oh, right! I'd made his little slave doubt him. Still! That was no reason to be nasty! Tywein sighed and fell into a small heap.

"I'm sorry my Lord. I will never doubt you again!" With that she practically leapt into his arms for a totally gross make out session!

"EWW! It was bad enough seeing it through you memories! I DON'T need a live performance! I'm mentally sacred enough!" Tywein gave a small exasperated sigh, looked impatiently over her shoulder and gave me the finger. I gasped in mock surprise. "How rude!"

"Like YOU can talk!" Gandalf muttered. I could almost feel him rolling his eyes at me, though his back was facing me.

"Shut it Grandad!" I growled grumpily, feeling the sudden urge to throw a small tantrum. I remember when Ailie used to do that to me. I would just stare at her blankly until she shut up! A movement behind the two disgusting love birds caught my eye. Grima, who was better known as Slime Ball sulked from the shadows, cautiously eyeing us with that creepy little glare of his.

"Grima! You need not follow him!" Theoden's voice was sad and slow. As though this moment had aged him more than the years of his life. Grima had a sudden flash of hope, before it faded away in a sea of cautiousness and suspicion. "You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan. Come down" Grima's face lit up like a Christmas tree. He nodded and turned to leave when Saruman's words stopped him.

"A man of Rohan? What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helm's Deep does not belong to you Theoden Horse Master. You are a lesser son of greater sires!" Theoden slumped his shoulders slightly, looking almost defeated. He returned his attention back to Grima.

"Grima…Come down! Be free of him!" Grima nodded, and once again tried to make his exit. I think deep down, he's just a sad, lonely man who wants to be loved! Hey I just thought of something! I Just Wanna Be Loved by Bowling For Soup! I swear that song was written about Grima. Saruman cut through my mental babble with the beginning of another one of his 'I'm Awesome!' speeches.

"Free? He will never be free!"

"NO!" Grima tried to stand up for himself.

"Get down cur!" Saruman slapped him, knocking him to the ground and he didn't appear to get up. I had such a crappy view here! "You withdraw your guard here and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here!" Saruman smiled evilly, knowing he had backed us into a corner. Gandalf wanted information. At whatever cost! Saruman's face contorted with pain, a small gasp breaking free of his lips. Tywein, who had been sitting by his feet, sprung up and launched herself at Grima, killing him with his own knife. The same knife he had used to stab Saruman with. Saruman fell forward, toppling off the tower. He turned a few times in the air before being impaled on his own spiky wheel. I couldn't help but smile a little. Karma's a bitch when it's pissed! To prove my point, the wheel began to turn, slowly moving his lifeless body underwater. Something splashed from his sleeve.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here. Young trees. Wild trees" Treebeard boomed. An eerie glow filled the water roughly where the splash had been. Any normal person would have taken this as a sign to leave it be. But I want it on record, Pippin is NOT in ANY way, shape or form, normal! He jumped from his mount behind Aragorn and began splashing towards the object.

"Pippin!" Aragorn warned. But Pip just kept on sloshing through the water, which reached his waist. Probably only knee high for the 'big people' as the hobbits called us. He reached down and picked up a huge marble like ball. The one Saruman had used. The one Sauron had given to Tywein. The palantir. Pippin stared into it for a few moments. The whole thing radiated evil.

"Bless my bark!" Treebeard boomed again. I swear all his booming was giving me a headache! Could he not use his 'inside voice'?

"Peregrin Took. I'll take that my lad! Quickly now!" Gandalf took the palantir from pippin and wrapped it in the corner of his cloak. Pip gave a small, sheepish smile before turning back to Aragorn. Gandalf watched him like a hawk the whole way. What was with that?

"What do we do with HER?" Gimli jerked his chin at Tywein. She whipped around to stare at us. Anger coursed through her. Blocking all other emotions, including her sadness. She gave a small feline like hiss before hurling herself off the back of the tower, hitting the ground at a run. She dodged the other alive trees and disappeared into the forest. I readied myself to follow when Gimli's hand grasped my shoulder.

"Let her go lass! She will get what's commin' her way in the end! Now's not the time. Let her go!" I sighed. Gimli was right Tywein was a problem for another day. Now? Now we had the long trip back to Edoras.

**Hey ya'll! Sorry for the wait, I lost half of my Geography work so I spent ages re-doing all my notes! Anywho! I hope you liked my chappie! It was my b/day a few days ago! I am now officially…One year older! Hehehe! Thanks to my awesome editing crew-…just Lee this time! BIG THANKX!. Also Thanks to Stabbythings, the only person who reviewed me. But I happy 'cause I got lots of people adding me to favourites or alert! Anywho, please review as it does motivate me to %&#* my homework and write! Thanks and luv ya'll- but only those who review!**

**xXLostXx**

****


	22. Drink for the Dead

Chapter 22- Drink for the Dead- Katie's POV:

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own LotR!**

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country" Theoden raised his goblet. We were back at Edoras, in the Golden Hall. I swear, I never want to a walk again! The return journey was a nightmare! Hey, you'd think it was a nightmare too if you had to put up with three days of Eowyn's cooking! "Hail the victorious dead!"

"Hail" We all cried in return, most of us downing our goblets. I on the other hand, stood there, staring like an idiot into my tankard. Elladan and Elrohir knew, the only thing I liked better than my bathes, was my ale. I turned to glare at the dorkameese twins who claimed to be my brothers.

"What have you done to it?" Elrohir raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're talking about little sister!" I glared harder and slammed my tankard on the table. I managed one last threat before I was dragged off by Fae:

"I got my eyes on you!" Fae led me over to a small table where Gimli was sitting and Legolas leaned against the wall nearby.

"…So, it's a drinking game?" Legolas asked, putting an arm over my shoulders.

"Last one standing wins!" Gimli managed to get out before erupting in a fit of girly giggles. That is a very disturbing thought! But yes, when Gimli is drunk, he laughs like a girl! It's creepy! Eomer handed a tankard to Hal, Fae and I, automatically assuming I was in. He knew me well!

**~A couple of Tankards later~**

"Hehehe" Gimli laughed, downing yet another tankard of ale before quickly grabbing another. "Here, here! Raaar it's the dwarves that go swimming with little, hairy women, hahaha"

"Um...too much info Gimmers!" I coughed, choking on my mouthful of ale.

"I feel a slight tingle in my fingers" Legolas mused, holding his hand up to the light.

"Oh, stop being a dork!" I playfully elbowed him in the ribs, making him choke up his mouthful.

"Hehehe. What did I say? He can't hold his liquor!" Gimli's eyes crossed and I swear he turned slightly green before falling backwards off the bench. We all erupted into fits of laughter, all but Legolas, that was. While Faelwen, Hal and I rolled on the floor with laughter, Legolas downed his tankard and smiled down at us.

"Game over" The laughing immediately stopped and three VERY angry elves- me included- jumped up and surrounded Legolas.

"We will have our revenge!" Hal poked his finger into Legolas' chest, while Legolas continued to smile down at us.

"Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow" Fae's finger joined Hal's.

"But one day, we will get our revenge!" My threat vanished into a fit of laughter as Legolas stared down at me with big blue puppy-dog eyes. Fae sighed and hit me up the side of the head before walking away with Haldir in tow.

"And you call us the dorkameese twins?" Elladan swung an arm over my shoulder, pulling me into a bear hug that, I swear re-cracked my only half healed ribs. Elladan released me and set me gently back on my feet. I rubbed my ribs and gave him a small glare.

"What do you mean?" My voice echoed the threat in my eyes, but the more annoying of my two brothers still smiled innocently at me, undeterred. I don't get it. Why can I not look innocent to save my life, while my brothers, who are famous flirts and pranksters, could only look evil if you knew them well!

"You call Elrohir and me the dorkameese twins when you and Fae act exactly the same! You're hypercritic!" I rolled my eyes and planted a big sloppy kiss on his cheek, which he hastily whipped away with the back of his hand.

"Dork!" I laughed, dragging him over to the table that Fae and Hal had claimed as their own. Fae poured us all a tankard and made a toast of her own:

"To the dead, those who almost died and those in a hell of a lot of pain!" Fae downed her tankard to the sounds of our laughter.

"That sounded like something I'd say!" I laughed. "I think I'm having a negative influence on you!" Hal rolled his eyes.

"You have a negative influence on EVERYONE, Fae's not that special!"

"She's more _special_ than you'll ever know!" Elladan joined my laughter. The whole table burst into fits of laughter…Fae included. She MUST be drunk! I swear she could smell an insult a mile away! Suddenly, she stopped mid laugh and put on her thinking face.

"I get the strangest feeling I've been insulted" Fae slurred before bursting into another laughing fit that left her gasping for air and trying unsuccessfully to keep a straight face.

"Who knew that dwarf could snore so loud! Between Gimli and the Hobbits, I'll never sleep!" I whined, bashing the side of my head into Legolas' shoulder. We were sitting out on some sort of balcony in the 'refreshing night air'. Eowyn slept in the hall by the fire. I could hear her talking to Aragorn about some wacked out dream she had.

"_You know, I think they'd be good together!" _That annoying little voice whispered in my mind. You know the one that sounds exactly like Aragorn? I slapped my head trying to rid myself of him.

"OW!" Legolas laughed and put his arm around my shoulder. He grabbed my chin with the other hand and turned me to face him. He inspected my forehead with great interest.

"That's gonna leave a mark" He finally conclude freeing my chin.

"DAMN!" Great, now my forehead head was gonna have a huge bruise in the middle of it! And it was all Aragon's fault! Why did my conscience have to sound like him? Elladan would be less annoying!

"_HAHAHAHA!" _I reached up to slap myself again when Legolas caught my wrist. I turned to face him. Legolas shook his head. I gave a nervous little laugh and put my hand behind my back. I turned to see Aragorn walking over, in the process of filing his pipe.

"Must you smoke?" I sighed giving him a small glare. The only answer I got was a smoke ring in the face. My glare increased but I decide to keep my mouth shut. Pretty much shut at least. "Whatever, it's you funeral!"

"What are you on about this time?" I could tell he didn't really care, but decide to humour me anyway.

"Smoking kills don't you know!" I said in my best teacher voice and started my long spiel about smoking, being a bad influence and second hand smoke. I FINALLY found out the purpose of adds other than ruining my life! When I finished, Aragorn rolled his eyes and blew another smoke ring in my face, making me sneeze.

"I'm sorry I asked!" Legolas just looked amused, before turning back to something apparently more serious than all of our deaths.

"The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the East, a sleepless malice. The eye of the enemy is moving" Legolas stared intently at Aragorn.

"In English." I sighed. Legolas raised an eyebrow. DAMN! No one had a clue what I was talking about! "Dumb it down; it's too late at night for big words!" Legolas chuckled and went back to staring at the sky. "No, seriously, what's going on?" They continued to ignore me."Fine then!" I lent up against the wall and tried to see what Legolas saw.

"He is here!" My brain barely had time to register those three words before I was hauled off at a sprint down the corridor.

"What's happening?" No one answered. Instead, Aragorn burst into the room that had been designated to us. Pippin was on the floor holding the palantir, his face scrunched up in pain. "PIP!" I cried, and –as usual- without thinking grabbed it from him. The power surge was so intense; it brought me to my knees.

"_Who are you elleth? What is your name?" _A voice scratched inside my head. Not like the normal voice. This one was cold and hard and cruel. I'd heard it before, through Tywein's memories. It was Sauron. _"ANSWER ME!" _White hot pain shot through me, causing me to gasp slightly.

"_I'm your conscience_!" I replied sarcastically._ "You've been a very naughty boy! Were you neglected as a child? Did Mummy not love you enough? Was Daddy never there? Do you feel left out, because all those you've worked with, have created something big and bad and all you could come up with was sparkly jewellery?"_

"_You will die for this!" _More pain shot through me. More intense than the last. I couldn't help it. I screamed. It felt as if something was literally tearing me apart, limb from limb, every tiny inch from every other tiny inch! Suddenly the palantir was wretched from my hands and I was left sobbing on the hard floor. I caught sight of Aragorn struggling with the palantir. Gandalf, who had been awakened by my screams, jumped up and helped cover the wretched thing.

"Katie, are you ok?" Legolas wrapped an arm around my shoulder and rubbed soothing patterns into my shoulder.

"I…I'm good" I managed to whisper before Gandalf hauled me to my feet by the scruff of the neck.

"What did you tell him? What did you tell him?"  
"That I was his conscience, he was a very naughty boy, I asked him if he was a neglected child and pointed out that all other evil geniuses created something big and bad and all he created was jewellery!" Legolas hid a small chuckle with a cough and whispered something that sounded strangely like 'That's my girl!' under his breath.

"This is no time for jokes!" Gandalf shook me violently again.

"I'm not joking! He tortured me because I was my usual sarcastic self!" Gandalf gave me one last frantic look before –literally- dropping me and rushing over to Pippin. Had Legolas not caught me, I could have added a broken nose to my list of facial injuries! I grumbled, growled and glared at Gandalf while he inspected Pip.

"You ok?" Legolas asked as I collapsed into his arms.

"I'M TIRED!" I whined, leaning my head on his shoulder and looking into his eyes. Gimli raise an eyebrow.

"I thought elves could sleep and walk at the same time" I sighed. This was a conversation Legolas and I had already had. And Fae. And Haldir. Even my brothers!

"When Galadriel did… well whatever she did…she didn't make me like normal elves! I sleep with my eyes closed, like a human. I can't sleep on my feet unless I'm about to pass out. And I need more sleep than an elf, but still less than a man" I was so tired my sentence were blurring together.

"And she also sleeps with a dorky smile on her face!" Legolas laughed. His chest rumbling beneath me. I slapped him up the side of the head. This only caused him to laugh harder. Before pushing me down on to a nearby mattress.

"Thank you!" I sighed, snuggling under the blanket. "Anyone who wants to snore can do it elsewhere or risk getting a dagger in the face!"

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. Katie can tell you that. A fool but an honest fool he remains" Gandalf was speaking to the king while the rest of us lazed around the hall. Aragorn was standing next to Gandalf looking tense.

"And Katie does things without thinking, but she is no liar!" He added, throwing me evil grin. I swear he's been spending too much time around my brothers!

"Gee thanks, Aragorn! I'm touched" I yawned sarcastically from the table, my face lying on its surface as an uncomfortable pillow. "You just had to snore didn't you Gimli?" Gimli looked at me innocently. Everyone had been spending too much time around my brothers lately! "I did throw a dagger at you, but I obviously missed! Does anyone know where my dagger is?" Everyone shrugged before a very annoyed hobbit charged at me, my dagger held to attack. I dogged the blow and looked at which hobbit now hated me. It was Merry. "Wicked! Where'd you find it?"

"Embedded in my pillow!" I looked Merry up and down. Well at least I hadn't hit him!

"Sorry about that" I only just held back my laughter. I could just see Legolas out of the corner of my eye smirking into his breakfast. I hugged Merry and handed over my half eaten breakfast. His eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. I must have fallen asleep again, because the next thing I knew, Theoden was all in an up roar. 'Had his knickers in a twist!' Is what my mother would say.

"Tell me! Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?"

"I will go!" Aragorn interjected. He looked as tired as I felt.

"NO!" What the…? What was Gandalf's problem? He wanted a solution, Aragorn gave him one! This Gandalf was more grumpy than the old one!

"They must be warned!" Was it seriously impossible for Aragorn and Gandalf to have a conversation WITHOUT yelling?

"They will be" Gandalf walked over to Aragon, put a hand on his shoulder and lowered his voice. Even then, it was still as clear to me as it was before. "You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river. Look to the black ships" Gandalf turned and addressed all of us. "Understand this; things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith. And I won't be going alone" Gandalf's eyes fell on Pippin. Poor hobbit!

"Gandalf, please, I am as much to blame as Pippin, let me go with you!" I hurried after Gandalf as he ran to the stables.

"No child, I must take Pippin" Gandalf turned to Pip, who was struggling to keep up with Gandalf's long strides. "Of all the Hobbits, Peregrin Took you ae the worst! Hurry! Hurry!" Merry and Pip were arguing behind me.

"Why did you look? Why do you always have to look?" Merry sounded almost as angry as when my dagger had almost hit him. We walked into the stables where Shadowfax was awaiting us. Gandalf lifted Pip up and prepared himself.

"And you? You're coming with me?" Pip looked so small and helpless it brought tears to my eyes.

"Gandalf!" I protested.

"I've given you my answer Katie!" He snapped. His tone softened. "Look after Merry!"

"Here" Merry handed Pippin a small leather pouch. "I know you've run out. You smoke too much Pippin"

"But we'll see each other soon? Won't we?" Pip looked close to tears himself.

"I don't know! I don't know what's going to happen!" Merry stepped back into my arms.

"Run, Shadowfax show us the meaning of haste" Gandalf whispered.

"MERRY!" Pippin shouted. And with that they galloped off. Merry ran from the stables making for the watch tower. I scooped him up into my arms and pushed my way through the few soldiers who walked about, ignoring the dirty looks I got. We stood there, watching Shadowfax disappear into the distance. Aragorn came up behind us and laid a hand on Merry's shoulder.

"He's always followed me everywhere I went since before we were tweens. I would get him into the worst sort of trouble but was always there to get him out. No he's gone"

"One thing I've learnt about Hobbits" Aragorn said softly. "They are a most hardy folk" Merry smiled.

"Foolhardy maybe. He's a Took" We all erupted into fits of laughter and knew that if nothing else, Pip's innocent stupidity would get him through.

**Hey ya'll! Sorry I took so long to update but I've been really busy! SO TIRED! This chapter kept swimming round in my head singing 'WRITE ME!' So now it is done and I can sleep again!...Maybe! Thanks for reading and please review! I get sad when I have an empty inbox so…yes! Review! You must! Hope you liked it and will have the next chappie up A.S.A.P!**

**Luv ya'll**

**Lost**


	23. Did you lose your mind?

Chapter 23- Did you lose your mind, or did you sell it on EBay? – Katie's POV:

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly don't own LotR…only my extended box set! And I don't own EBay…but that would be cool!**

It was three days after Pippin and Gandalf left. It was sort of lonely now. Merry moped around all day, muttering to himself and had lost his sense of humour. I spent most of my time with Elladan and Elrohir. Legolas and Aragorn were busy doing planning a battle strategy and Fae was 'Keeping an eye' on Frodo, Sam and Pip. Hal came and joined us sometimes. Right now, we were outside, Elladan, Elrohir, Hal and I. Hal was playing shrink.

"So…let me get this straight" I was still struggling to take it all in. "I'm dead?" Hal sighed.

"Of course not! You're here aren't you?" He took a deep breath before continuing. "The way Lady Galadriel got you here and turned you into an elf…well…she had to kill you" This was not making any sense! One second I was dead the next alive, and then dead again! "She killed the human you and your soul was re-incarnated into an elf body. It's rather affective, and very few side effects!"

"Hang on. Side effects? Like a rash?" I quickly began examining every visible inch of my body. The twins rolled on the floor laughing while I stared at them obliviously. Even Hal cracked a smile.

"No…it makes you irrational, you don't think things through and you're more willing to risk your life. It makes you… short tempered, impatient and slightly crazy." Hal smirked evilly. "I'm sure your old family wouldn't be able to tell the difference!" I looked evenly back at Haldir, my eyes glinting with mischief that usually only my brothers could master. A huge smile spread from ear to ear.

"Hal?" He cocked his head to the side. "RUN!" Hal bolted around the garden, shouting taunts. We went only like this for the rest of the afternoon and ended with me getting thrown in the river and Haldir coming to my rescue.

"Katie! You have to see this!"Fae ran to the water's edge laughing at my pathetic dog-paddle. Elladan dragged me out of the river and Fae opened her mind to me.

_~In Gondor Thorough Fae's eyes~_

_Gandalf and Pip stood on the steps of the room I'm guessing the steward spent most of his time in. Luckily Aragorn had filled me in on most of the history of Gondor; otherwise I would be completely lost!_

"_Now listen carefully. Do not mention Frodo or the Ring. And say nothing of Aragorn either. In fact, it's better if you don't speak at all Peregrin Took." I chuckled despite myself. Gandalf was only serious when it suited him. If you saw him at a party or when he was drunk…he was wicked fun! Inside, Lord Denethor sat on a small throne at the base of the stairs that led to the big one. The one for the king. Aragorn's throne. "Hail Lord Denethor son of Ecthelion, lord and steward of Gondor." Gandalf walked forward looking slightly cautious. "I come with tidings in this dark hour and with council." Denethor looked up. His face was that of a haunted madman. His voice cracked as he spoke, filled with pain and loss._

"_Perhaps you come to explain this." He held out something that seemed very familiar. But what was it? "Perhaps you have come to tell me why my son is dead!" Hang on. Denethor: Has two sons. Faramir and Boromir. That's what that thing was! It was a broken horn of Gondor! I was wretched violently from the vision and back to my own body._

_~In Rohan~_

I was lying against Fae's shoulder, panting. Legolas was leaning over me, looking for a sign I was back in the real world.

"Where's Boromir?" Legolas gave me a strange look and felt my forehead with his hand.

"Are you feeling ok?" The smile stretched from ear to ear.

"Yes, for once in my life I want to see him. It's urgent! You can worry about my mental health later!"

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Boromir stormed from the room. I sighed. Was it really all that hard? All he had to do was to go home. If it was he who was supposedly dead, it would all be cleared up. If it was his brother…well, maybe at least he could make his father listen. Maybe…

"Send me!" I jumped up, startling Gimli into spilling his ale. King Theoden only stared. "I can MAKE him listen!"

"Have you lost your mind?" Theoden jumped from his throne. And so began the screaming match.

"No, I sold it on EBay! SEND ME!" I tried to compel him. Theoden blinked at me blankly, staggering slightly as my will hit him like a brick wall. He shook his head, fighting against the confusion.

"NO! No one goes in." This guy was more stubborn than Boromir…and THAT was saying something!

"And what if Gondor calls for our aid?" Aragorn stepped forward, looking determined. Theoden left, not bothering to answer that. I took a few deep breaths and sat next to Legolas, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"What now?"

"We wait." Legolas replied placing his head on top of mine. I sighed.

"We wait."

I had seriously only just fallen asleep when the sound of feet beating against stone brought me back round. I was sitting on Legolas' lap, my head on his shoulder. Theoden paced. Gimli drank. Merry moped. Aragorn had left ages ago, waiting for a sign. The boredom was really getting to me.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit!" Aragorn burst in. He must have been what woke me up! We all stared. The boredom must have turned my brain to mush, because it took me about twice as long as Theoden to register what was going on...and boy was he slow! "Gondor calls for aid!" I smiled slightly. Theoden was off-guard and an easy target.

"And Rohan will answer!" Theoden shouted confidently. I smiled fully and Legolas tussled my hair. "Muster the Rohirrim!"

"YES!" I jumped from Legolas' lap and started dancing around the room.

"How much ale has she had?" Aragorn caught me before I face planted into the table.

"Only ten tankards!" I cried indignantly. Aragorn rolled his eyes. Elladan held out another tankard.

"Want to make it an even eleven?" I laughed, downing it in one gulp. I wrapped my arm around Elladan's shoulder and my other around Elrohir's. And with that Eomer left. Theoden walked out and addressed Eomer. We all followed.

"Assemble the army at Dunharrow, as many as can be found. You have two days. On the third, we ride for Gondor...and war." With that the Rohirrim left, under the command of Eomer.

My horse was saddled, I was ready to go and I stood, jumping on the spot, waiting for the others. I could see now what Hal meant about impatient…or was it the ale?...I could never tell! The king stood on a platform almost above my head. Aragorn and Eowyn were standing across from me. Aragon lifted the blanket and saw a sword hidden underneath. I smiled. I didn't like Eowyn very much, but in that moment, I saw how similar we were.

"Excuse me." A tiny voice sounded above me, Merry. I looked up to see him kneeling before the king. "I have a sword. Please accept it! I offer you my service, Theoden King." The king smiled. I could see in his eyes just how much this small gesture meant. Sometimes people doubted Hobbits because they were so small. But I knew from experience. I'd rather face Sauron himself and all his armies…than one hungry Hobbit! It was up to the point where I thought they were going to eat ME!

"And gladly, I accept it! You shall be Meriadoc, esquire of Rohan." Merry smiled back and ran off to share his news. I mounted my horse as Merry ran by. He stopped and ran back my way.

"Guess what!"  
"Um… You ate a horse?" I asked, sounding very concerned.

"No!"

"You found more pipe weed?" I didn't keep the disgust from my voice.

"No" I sighed.

"You'll just have to tell me!" Merry smiled.

"I'm fighting with you!" he looked so happy. I smiled back.

"And you will do the whole Shire proud!" Merry laughed. I put my hands on my hips. "Now, do you intend to walk to Minas Tirith…or are you getting on?"

I was glad to finally be off the horse. I seriously don't think my butt will ever fully recover! Men were rushing about everywhere. We were in our little camp high in the mountains, with horses and men rushing below us. There was so much noise I had an instant headache.

"…500 men from the Westfold, my lord." There were riders surrounding the king.

"We have 300 more from Fenmarch, Theoden King."

"Where are the riders from Snowbourn?" Theoden looked about. I tuned out. This was the only thing more boring than riding for hours and hours on end! Aragorn's whining voice brought me back to the real world.

"Six thousand will not be enough to break the lines of Mordor!"

"More will come." Theoden tuned to leave.

"Every hour lost hastens Gondor's defeat." Theoden turned. "We have until dawn, then we must ride." All Theoden did was nod. I caught a glimpse of his eye as he turned. He was the king. He didn't like being told what to do, especially not by Aragorn. To Theoden, Aragorn was no more than a ranger, one of the Dúnedain. Theoden did not see him as the king of Gondor or a trusted friend. All he saw was a leader, telling him how to run his land and his people. Theoden didn't like it one bit! A horse neighed. I turned. Men were struggling with their horses, trying desperately to calm them. Legolas and Gimli approached Eomer, who was saddling his horse.

"The horses are restless and the men are quiet." Legolas looked around. Eomer sighed.

"They grow restless in the shadow of the mountain." Eomer replied. I followed Gimli's eyes to a small crack with a path leading through. It wasn't a cave. It was rock on either side with a small gap for the sky.

"That road, where does it lead?" Gimli asked, jerking his axe.

"It is the door to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain." Legolas replied. Great! Sounded like my claustrophobia would be getting a work out today!

"None who venture there ever return." Eomer sounded sad and defeated, as though this piece of news burdened him. "The mountain is evil." Aragon only stared. Through his eyes I saw what he saw. A dead king beckoning him, urging him to enter, presumably to come to his doom.

"Aragorn!" Gimli called, making us both jump. "Let's find some food." I had to find Legolas. Now, if I was an elf, where would I be? …Oh…right! If I was Legolas, where would I be? I ran through the camp and found Legolas sitting by the fire.

"Legolas." He smiled and wrapped an arm around me. "What dwells under the mountain?" My question startled him. He answered slowly and carefully.

"A king once promised Gondor that he would come to their aid. But when they were truly needed, they fled to the mountain. The king cursed them never to rest until they fulfilled their oath. Why?" I sighed.

"Aragorn saw the king beckoning him. We both would have wandered in if it weren't for Gimli!"

"We will go with him!" Legolas smiled before frowning slightly. "I think it best you stay here."

"WHY?" I whined, attracting the attention of half the camp.

"Well, I didn't think you liked caves, and we can't just leave Merry here, all alone!" The last one was more of an incentive to stay.

"I'll be fine! And Eowyn can look after him more than I can! Plus, Fae, Hal, Elladan and Elrohir will be here! I'm impulsive and reckless! Just ask Hal!" Legolas just laughed.

"Ok then."

"DADDY!" Fae and I hurled ourselves at the hooded figure which was our father. Legolas and Hal only watched and laughed. Elrond laughed and threw back his hood.

"Is there no place I can hide from you two?" He laughed.

"NOWHERE!" Fae hugged Ada tighter.

"It's wonderful to see you!" I moved to hug him again, but before I could he caught my left hand ad examined the ring. I blushed. He ruffled my hair.

"You're all growing up so fast on me!" Ada sounded choked up, but his smile gave him away. "Only the Elladan and Elrohir have yet to find true happiness!"

"Oh no! They found that! The poor cook with the key to the wine cellar was caught unawares!" Elrond groaned and smiled at our brothers who had come up behind us. Ada detangled himself from us. Despite the warmth of this moment, I couldn't help but feel there was something wrong. By now he had reached Legolas and Hal. "Ada?" He turned. Hal and Legolas left us to our moment. "What's wrong? And don't tell me nothing! I can see it in your eyes!" Ada sighed. Through him, I was dragged back to Rivendell, elves running this way and that. It was a beautiful sight. I recognised Arwen's bedroom. Arwen herself lay on her bed, looking sickly pale and cold. I pulled myself back to my own body. "Arwen? What's happening to her?" Ada whipped away my tears.

"Her fate is tied to the Ring. It must be destroyed for her to live"

"Then we will destroy it!" Ada hugged me close.

"Don't worry the others, I will tell them!" I nodded and followed Ada into Theoden's tent.

Theoden summoned Aragorn to his tent. I sat next to Ada with Fae his other side. Aragorn entered, looking like he had been dragged out of bed for this. He stopped short when he saw us sitting there.

"What have you done this time?" he sighed, automatically assuming we were the reason he was here. I couldn't help myself, he made himself too easy a target.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" I wagged my eyebrows the way the twins had taught me to, and sure enough it worked! Theoden looked disgusted.

"I will take my leave now!" He looked at me like I had killed his mother!

"And you, Fae?"

"Oh, I'm just here for the view!" Aragorn tried to shake the disgusting pictures from his mind. Two hands snuck out from under Ada's cloak and wacked us both up the side of the head.

"OW!" Fae whined.

"ADA!" I complained. Ada raised an eyebrow. "Sorry Ada." Elrond removed his cloak.

"My lord Elrond." Aragorn bowed.

"I come on behalf of one whom I love. Arwen is dying." Both Fae and Aragorn gasped. A tear escaped Fae's eyes, which quickly multiplied, turning her into a sobbing wreck. " She will not long survive the evil that now spreads from Mordor. The light of the Evenstar is failing. As Sauron's power grows, her strength wanes. Arwen's life is now tied to the fate of the Ring. The shadow is upon us Aragorn. The end has come." Ada stepped back and put an arm around Fae, whispering softly to her. Aragorn looked shaken but remained calm. I whipped away a tear that had escaped. I stared him in the eye. Telling him with my eyes 'Be strong! You can't give up now! We all depend on you. If you give up now, my sister dies'. Aragorn nodded sadly. I guess he got the message.

"It will not be our end, but his." Ada raised an eyebrow and continued, his voice sad.

"You ride to war, but not to victory. Sauron's armies ride on Minas Tirith, this you know. But in secret he sends another force, which will attack, from the river. A fleet of Corsair ships sails from the South. They will be in the city in two days. You are outnumbered Aragorn. You need more men!"

"There are none!"

"I will not allow my children to die for a hopeless cause!"

"Ada!" I stood up suddenly making both Ada and Fae jump. "I fight by my own will! For the causes I see fit! I will follow my friends to whatever end!" I sighed. "I love you, but I will not abandon the others" Ada nodded and sighed.

"There are those that dwell in the mountain" Aragorn look far away for a second.

"Murderers. Traitors. You would call upon them to fight? They believe in nothing. They answer to no one." Aragorn was getting really worked up. Images of the dead king came rushing back, sending shivers down my spine.

"They will answer to the king of Gondor!" Ada pulled a sword out from under his cloak. It was long and slim and beautiful. "Andúril, the Flame of the West, forged from the shards of Narsil" Aragorn took the sword unsheathed it, almost taking off half of Ada's face.

"Sauron will not have forgotten the sword of Elendil. The blade that was broken shall return to Minas Tirith."

"The man who can wield the power of this sword, can summon to him an army more deadly than any that walks this earth. Put aside the Ranger. Become who you were born to be, I gave hope to the Dúnedain." Ada's voice was misty and mysterious. How come all elves but me could do that? When Aragorn replied, his voice was sad and distant.

"I have kept no hope for myself."

We knew Aragorn must leave tonight. Fae, Hal and the Twins would stay, while Legolas, Gimli and I would follow him, whether he wanted us to or not!

"Just where do you think you're off to?" Gimli huffed as Aragorn walked by. That was the signal for us to bring the horses round.

"Not this time. This time you must stay Gimli." Aragorn replied as though he were a mother gently scolding her child. That hilarious thought almost had me rolling on the ground, laughing. Legolas just rolled his eyes at my failed attempt to keep a straight face.

"Hmmm." Was all Gimli said.

"Have you learnt nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves?" Legolas and I brought the horse to a stop beside Aragorn, with me still silently cracking up.

"Mostly I've learnt of the stubbornness of Katie." He studied my face. "What's so funny?"

"When you were telling Gimli to stay…you sounded like a mother scolding her child!" I burst into another fit of laugher. Aragorn just rolled his eyes.

"You might as well accept it," Gimli grunted as he got to his feet. "We're going with you laddie."

We rode for the path of Dimholt. Men stood all around, wondering at our strange behaviour. The darkness was chilling. Behind us, the men started arguing about why we had left.

"He leaves because there is no hope" A voice I recognised as Gamling's. I almost turned around then and there. Did they really have so little faith in us?

"Ignore them Katie" Legolas' voice brought me back to my senses. "They'll just be more surprised when we come back and save their sorry asses!" I laughed. I was rubbing off on him. And not in a good way.

_What have you done to my son? _The voice came in my head. A few minutes later, Legolas looked over and saw me hitting myself in the head.

"Aragorn again?" He asked with a small laugh. I shook my head.

"Worse!" I replied. "Your father!" we both shudder and Thranduil laughed. Legolas leaned over and kissed me, much to the disgust of Gimli, and Thranduil.

_Alright! I get the picture!_ And with that, Thranduil disappeared.

"Better?" Legolas asked, a half cute, half evil grin plastered on his face. I nodded and we rode on in silence the drove me closer and closer to the point of insanity.

"What kind of army would linger in such a place?" Gimli asked as we rode along. We were surrounded by a maze of grey rock that look to be volcanic.

"One that is cursed" Legolas replied. "Long ago, the men of the mountain swore an oath to the last king of Gondor, to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled, vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isuildr cursed them, never to rest until they fulfilled their pledge. Who shall call them from the grey twilight, the forgotten people? The heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the North shall he come, need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead" Legolas' words chilled me to the bone.

"Legolas, you're creeping me out! Stop it!" Gimli laughed. We passed under a small arch of stone. On the other side, built into the mountain was a door. We dismounted and crowded around.

"The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away" Gimli shivered.

"They way is shut. It was made by those who are dead, and the dead keep it. The way is shut" Legolas read the confusing symbols above the door. A moaning sort of sound came from the darkness, like a wind carrying the voices of the dead acme from the cave. It was cold as ice, filled with fear and dread. The horses reared and took off into the valley.

"Brego!" Aragorn called for his horse. But not even a horse as brave a Brego dared to return.

"For once in my life I wish I was a horse!" I whispered, trying to rub some warmth and courage into me.

"I do not fear death!" Aragorn stormed into the tunnel, sword drawn, closely followed by Legolas. All I could do was stand there. I took a deep breath.

"I fear death as much as I fear caves" the terror almost got the better of me. My breath was coming in short, sharp pants. I drew my blades, drawing strength from them. "But I will follow the both of you…to whatever end!" with that I plunged into the dark, nearly killing Legolas, who had been waiting for me in the process. We both stood, waiting for Gimli.

"Well this is a thing unheard of. A claustrophobic elf will go underground where a dwarf dare not" I smiled slightly. "Oh. Oh, I'd never hear the end of it!" With that he plunged in after us.

"Don't worry Gimli, the bravest of men would falter before the cave. But entering despite fear? Now that is a true sign of bravery!" My words were as much to comfort him as me.

Aragorn led the way. Valar only know where he got the torch from! The ground was littered with human skulls that cracked sickeningly under our feet. I took a deep breath. I don't know what was making me feel most nauseous, the cave or the skulls. I gripped Gimli's shoulder to stop myself from falling over.

"Legolas!" Legolas turned to Gimli. He saw me swaying and quickly caught me before I face planted.

"Are you ok?" I nodded and took back my own weight. Legolas looked around the cave.

"What is it? What do you see?" Gimli called from behind.

"I see shapes of men and horses" I stared around. I could just make out what he saw, but only if I squinted really hard.

"Where?" Gimli sounded just as he had in Fangorn. Afraid, and trying to hide it.

"Pale banners, like shreds of clouds" Legolas continued. " Spears rise like winter thickets through a shroud of mist. The dead are following. They have been summoned"

"The Dead? Summoned?" Gimli looked on the verge of fainting. "I knew that! Huh. Huh. Very good. Very good" Gimli turned around again and realised we were gone. "LEGOLAS!" He shouted, running after us. We were now in a big chamber. The ghosts were now visible, writing at our feet. I swear those ghostly hands were feeling me up! I walked beside Legolas. Suddenly…

"OW!" I jumped into Legolas and forced his arm around my waist. He raised an eyebrow. "That thing pinched my ass!" I whined. Legolas laughed. I glared. Legolas turned and glared at the ghostly hands.

"Mine!" his hand moved down my waist making me blush. I could hear Gimli making gagging noises.

"Do not look down!" Aragorn ordered. Unfortunately Gimli couldn't help himself. He had not yet realised the skulls. And I'm sure he wished he had remained like that. We entered another cavern. This one had a large building inside. It was weird seeing a building standing free underground. It wasn't built into the stone, and I guess that was what threw me. A ghostly voice came from nowhere.

"Who enters my domain?" The king appeared in front of the steps that led into the building. This was the same king Aragorn and I had seen earlier.

"One who will have your allegiance" Aragorn answered calmly.

"The dead do not suffer the living to pass"

"You will suffer me!"

"Can you guys wrap this up?" I called. "I don't know how much longer I can last!" The ghost king laughed. Buildings appeared around us, the army closing in around us. They were ghosts, could they kill us?

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead, and the dead keep it. The way is shut. Now you must die!" Legolas shot at the king, the arrow passing straight through him.

"Ain't this peachy?"My legs gave out and the only thing supporting me was Legolas' arm.

"Aragorn!" Aragorn turned to look at Legolas. A silent conversation passed between them. Aragorn nodded and turned back to the king. My feet tried desperately to regain their strength, if we needed to make a quick getaway, I couldn't afford to be a dead weight.

"Summon you to fulfil your oath" Aragon sounded more confident than I knew he was. He didn't want their allegiance, but he needed it!

"None but the King of Gondor may command me!" The King of the Dead charged, sword raised to kill Aragorn. A startled scream pierced the air. Aragorn didn't scream like girl…did he? Legolas' hand clamped over my mouth and the noise stopped. Oops! Aragorn raised his sword blocking the would-be-fatal blow. The king gasped. "That blade was broken!"

"It has been remade!" Aragon hissed, his voice laced with poison. His fingers wrapped around the king's throat. "Fight for us and regain your honour. What say you?" Aragorn moved around the army, looking each in the eye. "What say you?"

"Ach! You waste your time Aragorn" Gimli called from behind. "They had no honour in life and they have none now in death" Aragorn ignored him.

"I am Isuildr's heir. Fight for me and I will hold your oaths fulfilled" He brandished his sword at them, as if threatening them to disagree. "What say you?" The king laughed again and the army began to disappear around us. "You have my word! Fight and I will release you from this living death! What say you?" And then they were gone, leaving Aragorn yelling at thin air like a mad man.

"Stand you traitors!" Gimli called holding his axe at the ready. As if it would do any good. A tremendous cracking sound filled the air. The wall were caving in. the first of the skulls began to fall, making the ground a moving hazard. I still couldn't stand. Legolas threw me onto his back.

"OUT!" Aragorn screamed. We tried climbing up the skulls, but only slid back down. My head was spinning like crazy. My hands slipped from around Legolas' neck and I fell into the sea of skulls, quickly being buried alive. I took one last big breath before my air was completely cut off. I bashed uselessly against the skulls that pressed against me. I drew my blades and slashed a small whole back to the surface. I gasped for air and immediately wished I hadn't. It smelled so strongly of rotting bodies that I could taste it! I stuck my hand through the hole, waving not only for help, but bashing away skulls that threatened to bury me for eternity. My air ran out. My lungs ached for the need, my body began to shut down. My hand could no longer thrash, only lie limply and hope to be seen. Strong fingers gripped mine, pulling me back to the surface. I gasped, chocking on the first intake of air. "Legolas! Run!" Legolas wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to the small passage Aragorn had found. We broke into daylight. From here we could see the river, and a village burning. Aragorn fell on his knees, his eyes welling with tears. Legolas laid me gently on the ground beside Aragorn, before placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. I laid my head against Aragorn's arm. A noise came from the cave behind us. The king of the dead materialised through the rock, soldiers appearing beside him. His voice was raspy and, well…for lack of better explanation, dead!

"We fight!"

**Hey ya'll! Long chapter this time! Hope ya'll liked it! You may not hear from me for a while-a week or two- because I have a stupid history assessment worth 30%! So I have to focus on that! Anywho, hope you liked it and please review. Also thanks to Stabbythings, The-Cookie-Side-4eva and Puppet white for ideas ad my awesome editing crew who shall remain nameless for their own safety!**

**Luv ya'll**

**Lost**


	24. Meetings and Partings

Chapter 24-Meetings and partings Katie's POV:

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own LotR, wish I did cause that would be awesome**

Aragorn led the way to the harbour; the ships could be seen on the horizon. Gimli waddled after him while Legolas and I trudged behind. I was still in a bad mood after my...unpleasant experience in the Paths of the Dead. I turned. I couldn't see the army, but I knew they were there. My creepy dead stalker never let me forget it. I swear, my butt would be covered in bruises by the end! I slipped away into my own thoughts, which was extremely easy to do in the comfortable silence. A hand pulling at my shoulder brought me back to reality. It was Legolas, and had he not caught me…let's just say my final journey would be downward and wet. The ships were already starting to pull into the river. I quickly jumped back into the Line that Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli had unconsciously formed.

"You may go no further" Aragorn was calm as his voice projected over the harbour. The only reaction we got was some guy I think was called a boson standing up. "You will not enter Gondor" They only laughed.

"Who are you to deny us passage?" I could hear the snickers behind him. As far as they were concerned, we were outnumbered!

"Legolas, fire a warning shot past the boson's ear" Yay! I got the name right! Legolas took an arrow from his quiver. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gimli knock Legolas' bow ever so slightly. I measured up. That shot would hit straight in the chest, killing him. I quickly stuck out my foot knocking it the other way. Well, all I can say is, I tried! The arrow pierced one of the sailors in the eye, burrowing right up to the feathers. Yes, I know I can use a bow and arrow, yet have never been bothered to learn the terminology. I'm slack, so sue me! Legolas shot me a look. A look that conveyed just how pissed he was. Were he me, he wouldn't even give ten seconds to run. I gulped and pointed at Gimli. Gimli played innocent. Curse that dwarf!

"Oh!" Gimli put his hand to his mouth in fake surprise. "That's it, right, we warned you! Prepare to be boarded!"

"Boarded, by you and whose army?" They snickered. I couldn't blame them.

"This army" With those final words from Aragorn, and one last pinch from my stalker, the Army of the Dead appeared, charging at the boats. I charged with them, not a hundred percent sure if I was aiming for the creepy dead dude or the sailors. Aragorn hauled me back by my shirt, shaking his head at my feeble attempt to break his hold. Don't judge me! He's grip makes steel look like play-dough! Ok, maybe I exaggerate. "Katie, you can't swim!" He pointed out. I pointed at the dead army, searching desperately for the right words.

"But…but…they get all the fun!"

I woke up on the deck of the ship. I really hated sailing. Legolas had put a blanket over me sometime while I slept. It was almost dawn. I couldn't remember how long we'd been on the ship, but I knew I had been asleep almost the whole time. Aragorn sat on the front of the boat, smoking. Legolas stood beside him. I tried to stand and failed epically. Legolas turned, just in time to see me face plant. He ran over and picked me up.

"You ok?" He smiled slightly.

"...OW!" Both Legolas and Aragorn laughed at my outburst.

"Get down!" Aragorn hissed from the front, quickly ducking out of sight of the shore. We followed his lead.

"What's happening?" Gimli came from the cabin. I grabbed him by the beard, pulling him down next to me.

"Get ready to jump!" He grinned and remained silent. We were pulling up to the shore. Orcs awaited us.

"Late as usual! Pirate scum!" An orc called from the shore. "There's work that needs doing. Come on, you sea rats! Get out of your ships!" We leapt from the boats and onto the shore, the orcs staring in surprise.

"There's plenty for the both of us!" Gimli huffed, bringing his axe around. "May the best man win!" I glared, put my hands on my hips and coughed pointedly. "OR woman!" I sighed.

"Seriously peoples! I don't know why everyone discriminates against me just because I got more up here than I do down there!" I flapped my arms around before crossing them over my chest in a huff.

"Um...Can we have this argument later?" Aragorn asked, jerking his chin at the orcs facing us. My face lit up.

"Hi Gorge! It's been ages! How's the family?" I hadn't been expecting any response, but, an Orc, one it the front row even, started giving me his life story! I held up my hand in a pause. "Give me a sec!" I turned to Aragorn. "What now?"

"We charge!" I nodded. Taking a deep breath I did something I've been dying to do for ages. I put on my best Eomer impersonation face and ran into battle screaming like a madman...mad woman. Some Orcs ran away in horror, others fell to the floor laughing. Either way, problem solved. Legolas rolled his eyes and ran after me. I could see the dead appearing around us. This was gonna be fun! On and on we went, slaughtering the countless orcs that came at us, trying not to get slaughtered ourselves.

"KATIE!" I heard a familiar voice cry across the battle field.

"FAE!" I screamed, searching for my sister.

"No, KATIE MOVE! OLIPHANT!" What the hell is an Oliphant? Unfortunately, I almost found out the hard way. A huge shadow blocked out what little daylight could be found and a tremendous thumping filled the air, shaking the ground. I mean, I know I'm unobservant, but this is ridiculous! How could I have not realised these things walking around? They were huge! And deadly! I quickly ducked out the way and saw Legolas gracefully sliding down its trunk. Legolas caught my gaze and shot me a quick wink before running off to another section of the battle. I rolled my eyes. Show-off! The Oliphant that had almost crushed me had many arrows sticking out of its tough skin, and although they had found their mark, caused the animal no pain. Now I see how it was so easy for Legolas to get up there. My mind was already creating a staircase up the side. There's not much you need to know about me, just that I act on impulse, and then nothing else will need an explanation! I swung up, unknown to the Men who rode on top. They were housed in a small box, covered with fabric that looked far too good for the battlefield. Carefully sneaking up, I peeked under a flap of fabric. Inside, three Men were shooting arrows from the protection of the box, the fabric much tougher than I had first thought. Others had their swords drawn, ready for the battle below. I quietly retreated, drawing my bow, notching three arrows as I had seen Legolas do so many times before when he kicked my ass at archery. I put the points through the little hole, aiming for the archers. Each arrow found its mark; one hit an archer in the neck, the other two striking in the mid-back and between two ribs on the others. The archers let out a howl of pain as they fell to the floor. I drew my knives, if they hadn't known I was here already, they did now! Sure enough, one of the men who had previously been a foot soldier drew an arrow and took aim, the arrow piercing the top of my arm, between the elbow and shoulder. I could hardly feel it at first, then the pain came. A white hot burning sensation swept over me, bringing me to my knees, and at the odd angle, almost making me fall to my death. I took my knife from my left hand, the one that had been hit and placed it back in its sheath. With the other, I cut the end off the arrow, enough so it could be removed, yet little enough to stay out of my way. The man was staring at me in shock. He had not expected a woman. Inside him, a war was raging, fiercer than the one that surrounded us. Part of him told him to kill me; I was armed and already proven to be deadly. But, part of him couldn't help realising, I was a woman, lying helpless -his wording, not mine- and injured in front of him. Should he help me? Or should he kill me? He couldn't decide. I staggered to my feet.

"Do not take pity on me!" My voice cracked as I spoke, sounding more like a squeak. "I do not want or need it! If even part of you tells you to kill me, try your hardest!" That got him smirking.

"How could you, a mere woman stand against me?" I slashed, aiming for his shoulder. Unfortunately, he had expected this and moved. Even more unfortunately, for him at least, my blade now dragged across his face, leaving an angry red river tugging at the corner of his left eye and slashing his nose. He dropped to his knees, too stunned to react to the pain. I re-drew my bow, kicking him off the edge as I headed around the corner that had kept us from view of the others riders. I first shot out the driver, eliminating the need to watch my back. Three men jumped at me, one tumbling straight over the edge. The one on the right got an arrow embedded in his neck and the other was taken down more by my kick to his genitals than the fall to the ground. The Oliphant was now empty, my fun could begin! I grabbed the reins.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" I called, avoiding trampling as many Rohirrim as possible; I headed for the line of Orcs, smiling slightly as they were squashed by one of their own forces. "Hey Legolas!" I called as I spotted him on the ground. He looked up, slightly amused and slightly scared. "I found out what I want for my birthday!"

The battle was over. I was sitting by what was left of the wall on a dead orc, and despite what Gimli said, they did not make comfy chairs. Legolas knelt in front of me, examining my arrow wound. During the course of the battle it had worked its way further down, making it harder to get out. Aragorn and Hal were pumping me full of ale, trying to minimise the pain, but it wasn't really working.

"Oh Holy…" the next words that came out of my mouth were so foul that in Mordor the Dark Lord shivered on his throne.

"Who knew that a Lady could have such a foul mouth?" Faramir laughed beside me. I smacked him up the side of the head with my good arm. With one last groan of pain and a sickening sound that was a cross between a pop and a squelch, the arrow was freed from my arm. Legolas looked very pleased with himself.

"Wanna keep it? I think it would make a good necklace!" I could only stare at him in disbelief. Legolas coughed and turned back to my bandages. "Well" he sighed, tying the final knot. "If you're feeling up to it, we're wanted inside

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening" We were sitting in council, the most boring part of war. Gandalf addressed us with a sad, but matter of fact tone.

"If Sauron had the Ring we would know it" Aragorn argued. I figured out a long time ago, it was better to stay quiet. The fellowship may respect my opinion, but there were others in the room who had objected to my presence and I'm pretty sure would love to toss me out.

"It's only a matter of time. He suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping"

"Let him stay there! Let him rot! Why should we care?" I sighed. Part of me wanted to agree with Gimli.

"Because, ten thousand Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom. I've sent him to his death" Gandalf looked on the verge of tears. I tuned out. I know! I should have known better by now. So sue me! I was bored!

"A diversion" Legolas' voice brought me back. I swear, if I'd missed this line, nothing else would have made sense. So that was how they were going to play it? Wicked! I love my job!

"Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait" Gandalf answered.

"Certainty of death. Small chance of success. What are we waiting for?" Gimli puffed on his pipe. I smiled.

"What are we waiting for?"

Tywein's POV:

I opened my eyes. I was surrounded on all sides by dense, unkempt forest. How had I got myself into this mess? The memory brought a bad taste to my mouth. I picked myself up, dusting my badly tattered dress. I could never go home. I was an outcast. I missed Lothlórien. The move to Rivendell had been hard on all of us. Father left behind his family for Mother, I left behind my friends. In a way, I had hated her...at the time. But now, I loved her. And I missed her. It was Celebrian I hated. My mother had been her handmaiden, and when she married Elrond, we were forced to move. There was only one hope for me now. I would have to live among men, like the outcast I was. Men would use me. Strangely I didn't mind. I was broken inside. The part of me that really mattered, and that was not something you could fix. I quickly gathered my bearings. I was closest to Rohan. If I headed west, I should run into Edoras within a few hours. I walked on, consumed in my own thoughts, when the city finally loomed ahead of me. It should have been a welcome sight. But something was wrong. The gate was un-guarded, and not a sound from the city. Had Saruman succeeded in whipping out Rohan? Had I really helped him do it? A movement to my right caught my attention. I turned to see Boromir, his sword to my throat.

"Who are you? Why have you come here?" Men forget so easily!

"I…I am a survivor of the Westfold. I got separated from the others. I need help…please" Man, I was great at lying! It worked perfectly. Boromir got a little teary eyed and welcomed me in with open arms, apologising over and over for pointing a sword at me. "Where are the Men?" I asked while Boromir had stopped for air. Man could he talk!

"They have gone to war, milady. But you need not worry about them" He ushered me into a small room, giving orders to other women, who were eyeing me suspiciously.

"Why have you not gone with them?" My question stopped Boromir in his tracks.

"Someone must protect the women and children left behind. Gondor can never be my home again. They would be too ashamed of me" He took the food tray off the maid and set it on the bed. "The bathroom is through there. Have something to eat and freshen up, then, I will see if the Tailor can't find something for you" And with that he was gone.

Katie's POV:

We rode toward the Black Gate, our heads held high. I rode beside Legolas and Gimli on my right, Aragorn on my left and Fae, Hal, Elladan and Elrohir close behind. Merry and Pip rode with Gandalf and Aragorn.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth" Aragorn called. He truly looked like the king he was born to be. Strong, confident and handsome. "Let justice be done upon him" The gate creaked slowly open and a single figure passed between them. He wore a huge black helmet that covered all of his face except his mouth. When he spoke, his voice was raspy and heavily accented, but I couldn't place it.

"My master Sauron the Great bids thee welcome" he gave us a cheesy grin, waiting for a reply. He was truly horrid to look at. From the corner of my eye, I saw Aragorn and Legolas exchanging a look. They were the only two people I knew who could do that. The twins didn't count! "Is there any in this route with authority to treat with me?"

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed" Gandalf spat. "Tell your master this. The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart theses lands, never to return"

"Aha!" It was almost as though this thing knew Gandalf when he spoke, like they were old friends. His voice was filled with a gentle affection that I couldn't place. Did Sauron know of my power? Is that why he sent a man with no eyes, and in effect, no soul? "Old Greybeard! I have a token I was bidden to show thee" His hand reached down and when it returned, it was holding a beautiful shirt that sparkled in the sunlight. Where had I seen that before?

"Frodo!" Pippin gasped. Frodo? No!

"Silence" Gandalf couldn't believe his eyes.

"NO!" Merry cried

"Silence!" Gandalf was right. Now this thing new Frodo's name. AND that he had hit a raw nerve. I reached for my quiver.

"Katie" Legolas warned. "Not yet" Then the Mouth of Sauron continued, its face contorted in a sneer.

"The Halfling was dear to thee I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain? And he did, Gandalf, he did" Gandalf was almost in tears. Poor guy. Aragorn moved forward, his eyes filled with pain and anger. "And who is this? Isuildr's heir? It takes more to make a King than a broken Elvish blade" Ok, let's just pause for a second here. Now kids, what do you get if you cross an annoying little twit with a pissed-off guy with a weapon? Answer: Therapy, revenge and oh so much fun! With a single sweep, Aragorn pulled out his sword and beheaded the Mouth.

"I guess that concludes negotiations" Gimli grumbled. I JUST resisted the urge to laugh. Serious moment! Can't….Laugh! Get a hold of myself?

_When have you ever?_

Good Point!

"I do not believe it. I will not" Aragorn brought me back to the real world. I think he was talking about Frodo, but anything could happen while I'm off in my own head. The gate creaked slowly open again, this time revealing the armies of Mordor. "Pull back! Pull back!" Aragorn turned his horse and led us back to the soldiers. The wall I fear I met was so intense; it almost knocked me off my horse. "Hold your ground! Hold your ground!" Aragorn remained focused through the fear. He was scared, but determined not to show it. If he fled now, the rest would not stay. He came back around in front while those who had been on the negotiations party joined the ranks. Every great leader gave a speech before they sent their men to fight, and to say the least, Aragorn's was the best I'd heard. "Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers" His eyes fell on Fae and I. We gave him a raised eyebrow each. He smiled. "And sisters. I see it in your eyes, the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of men fails, when we break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day! An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of men comes crashing down, but it is not this day! This day, we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand! Men of the West!" The men burst into cheers around me, and I know that my voice is ringing among them. The orc armies were making a circle around us, trying to appear intimidating, and from the smell of it, it was working!

"I never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an elf" Gimli mused quietly.

"What about side by side with a friend?" Legolas smiled down at Gimli, it was a truly beautiful moment. Where was a camera when I needed one? Oh yeah, they won't be invented for about another five thousand years! DAMN!

"Aye, I could do that" Gimli smiled back.

"I hate to burst your bubble Gimmers, but we're not dying today!" I argued.

"Oh?" He sounded amused, but I couldn't be bothered to look.

"Yes, it would completely spoil my week!" Legolas cracked a smile and Gimli just gave me a long sad look before turning back to the task at hand. Aragorn stood before us, almost mesmerised as he looked at the great eye. I waved, and I hope he saw me! I could feel Legolas roll his eyes at me, it was almost sad I didn't even need to look anymore to know he was doing that. Aragorn turned back to us, looking on the verge of tears. Gandalf held Frodo's mithril shirt. Aragorn's eyes gained that determined quality that we all admired in him.

"For Frodo!" With that he ran into battle. For a second we all just stood there. I think the Hobbits were the first to get their acts together, drawing their tiny swords and running after Aragorn. The rest of us followed, quickly over taking their tiny legs. Poor Hobbits. Let the fun begin. The battle blurred into a whir of movement. Slash, dodge, jab, and repeat. A horrid screech brought me back. Ringwraiths. That one word sent shivers through my body. I sighed. We couldn't defeat the Ringwraiths, it was over.

"The eagles!" Pip's tiny voice rang out amidst the chaos. "The eagles are coming!" What? This meant nothing to me! I looked up. Wow. Middle Earth eagles are big! They were big enough, and decided to take on the Ringwraiths. There was still hope. I quickly regained my rhythm, blurring back into the comfortableness. I was so wrapped up in what was going on in front of me, I almost didn't see the Ringwraiths flying to Mt Doom, or the eye fixing itself on the entrance. I was more concerned with the cave troll that was trying to take out Aragorn. I reached for my quiver before realising it was pointless. I had no room to shoot. Legolas had already realised this and was fighting his way over. Aragorn went down and the very world seemed to stop spinning. I threw myself through peoples' legs, pushing others out the way. I lost sight of everyone else. The troll put its foot on top of Aragorn while he attacked it with a puny little knife. There was now only a few meters between us. I readied my knife to decapitate and hurried forward. I felt some of the strength leave my hand. Weird. A great screeching sound came from the eye. The cave troll simply walked away as though nothing had ever happened. With a small gasp I realised, it was over. Frodo had done it! The tower shook as though it were waring with itself before finally collapsing, the eye exploding as it hit the ground. The shockwave was so great, the whole of Mordor began to implode, falling away, taking hundreds of Orcs with it. Merry was the first to cheer, the rest of us were too speechless.

"Frodo! Frodo!" Soon everyone was cheering. "Frodo! Frodo!" I sighed. It felt like a hundred ears had just been taken off my shoulders. Mt Doom erupted, making me squeak in fright.

"Frodo" Pip was the first to speak our fears. There was no way he could have survived that. It was then I did something I've only ever done twice in my life. I fainted.

"Do I have to?" I whined as I saw what Legolas had chosen for me. It was the day of Aragorn's coronation, and for the occasion, I was forced into a dress. It looked like something out of Arwen's closet! It was a dark green velvet dress with a silver belt and strip around my very round neckline. The sleeves were silver embroidery to the elbow, thereafter; it was split and flowed loosely as I moved. At least I got to see the hobbits again today, all four of them.

"You promised" He reminded me, handing me my necklace. "Besides, you look beautiful!" He was one to talk! He was wearing his sliver-blue prince gear that made him look absolutely stunning. But maybe I was biased. Legolas kissed down my bare neck, making me blush. Faelwen coughed in the doorway, making both of us jump. She looked stunning in a lavender dress. Haldir stood behind her, his hand on her waist.

"Are you two ready yet?" Fae whined impatiently, planting her hands firmly on her hips. I laughed and allowed myself to be dragged from the room. She dragged me out onto a …how do I best describe it? Well, it was a long courtyard with a small section of grass in the middle that contained the white tree of Gondor. Everybody was gathered, waiting for the ceremony t begin. The men and women of Rohan appeared to be at the back, Men and women of Gondor along with the hobbits in the middle and the elves at the front. Ada stood beaming in practically the front row. Fae and I ran over to him with Legolas and Haldir close behind.  
"ADA!" We called in unison, causing quite a few stares. He laughed, pulling us into a hug. Behind him stood Elladan and Elrohir, talking to a couple of blond elves that appeared to be from Lothlórien. Another blond elf stood beside Ada smiling at our family reunion. We all just sort of stood there in an uncomfortable silence for a minute before Ada got his wits about him.

"Sorry, how rude of me. Katie, this is Glorfindel, he lives with me in Rivendell" Glorfindel smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Katie. I've heard so much about you!"

"All good I hope!" I smiled, wondering exactly what Ada had told him. Glorfindel laughed.

"None of it!" I joined in his laughter.

"Yeah, that sounds about right!" Legolas slid in behind me, his hand wrapped around my waist. His entire being was radiating jealousy. Men! I leaned back into his chest. Arwen poked her head out from behind a flag she was carrying. Just over her right shoulder I caught sight of a blond elf I knew very well in deed. She was sitting on the wall sketching in a leather bond book. A man passed in front of my view and when I next looked, she was gone. The ceremony flashed past, it probably helped that I wasn't paying attention though.

We were in the throne room, Fae and I with Aragorn and Arwen.

"You look after our sister!" Fae snapped, slapping Aragorn in the head. He smiled and nodded. Arwen smiled sadly.

"I will miss you both, but maybe someday I will return to you" She held out her right hand. Three beautiful rings adorned her fingers; very natural shaped stone that looked like they had randomly been thrown onto the silver brace. One was a delicate pink, another, soft lilac and the last was blue, like my necklace. She pulled off the last two rings and gave the lilac one to Fae and the blue one to me. "Until we next meet. Your secret is safe with me…with us"

Arwen's POV:

I was alone in the throne room of Gondor. I had already said goodbye to my family, to my friends. There was only one person left.

"Tywein" I called softly, not wanting to spook her. "I know you're here. Come out, at least to say goodbye!" the shadows seemed to stir. It was a hidden talent of hers. Many of us could stay hidden if we wanted to, by Tywein almost manipulated the shadows to her advantage. A young woman stepped from the shadows, her face smeared with dirt and her dress of Rohan, but her face told me who she really was.

"Arwen…" Her voice cracked and she ran crying into my arms. "I... I… I'm so sorry!"

"Shhhh!" I soothed, stroking her hair. "I know" I pulled the last ring from my finger, placing it gently I her palm. This only caused more tears.

"Why?" Her question confused me. "I don't deserve it!"

Katie's POV:

I paced the length of the room for probably the hundredth time. Fae had locked me in here. The door burst open and Fae bustled in along with the Tailor. Speak of the devil! The Tailor towed behind her a dress that shimmered as she moved it. My clothes were removed and the dress shoved over my head. Anyone would mistake me for a life-size Barbie! My hair was braided and various jewellery thrown in my direction. I put it all on without argument. I had learnt from experience, you don't argue with the Tailor!

"Well, what do you think?" Fae asked at last, shoving me in front of a dress mirror. I examined the girl in the mirror who couldn't possibly be me! She was dressed in a white dress that was the signature of Galadriel- white and lacy. Small strands of silver seemed to have been woven into the dress that was what was causing the shimmer. The dress was actually quite low cut, reminding me slightly of a boob-tube, coming sown and flowing around my ankles. The shoulders and sleeves were made of lace, fitted close to the skin up until the elbow, where there was a split and the fabric flowed around my arms. My necklace and ring from Arwen had been allowed to stay, but the necklace the hobbits had given me- a beautiful golden ring on a woven letter chain and the names of the fellowship engraved it its surface- had been taken off. A silver bracelet set with stones in different shades of green and the occasional diamond hit the small black tattoo that adorned my wrist. Everyone in the fellowship had gotten one when we had exchanged presents. That was when the hobbits gave me the necklace. I gave everybody except Legolas- because he didn't smoke- a beautifully crafted pipe of dark wood inlaid with golden designs, their names engraved into the side. My hair was braided around a beautiful circlet that reminded me of stars on a clear night. The silver twisted in graceful spirals around my forehead. My hair was braided off my face but left flowing down my back, providing a lovely contrast to the dress. "Perfect" Fae answered for me, shoving a bunch of snowdrops, white roses and lilies into my hands. "Let's go!"

Faelwen's POV:

I lead Katie down a corridor towards one of the more beautiful gardens in Rivendell. It was evening and the sunset could just be seen through the trees. In the orange-pink light, Katie's dress seemed to be dyed any colour OTHER than white. Galadriel had picked the dress, down to the small silver strands that sparkled when she moved. Ada took her by the arm and began leading her down the aisle. The seats were benches of intricately carved wood and the only sound other than the harp was the light rustle of the leaves that gently swirled in the wind. I set off at a steady pace after Ada and Katie, Hal hurrying to catch up. Late as always! I silently scolded him as we walked. As we passed to the front, I caught sight of Thranduil and his wife, Celidë in the front row, beaming at their son with pride. Gandalf, who seemed to get commissioned to perform all ceremonies, took his place at the front and began addressing the audience.

"My friends, we are gathered here today…" I tried to concentrate, I really did, but it wasn't easy with Elladan and Elrohir pulling face from across the aisle. It took all my determination not to laugh. I could tell Katie wasn't paying too much attention herself. I knew more about my sister than just about anyone. While everyone else could analyse a situation on the go, Katie had to stop and think about it, argue with her annoying conscience that apparently sounded like Aragorn and put a humorous twist on even the most serious of situations before she came back to the real world and had to quickly catch up on what she had missed. That's just how Katie coped with things. Not many people, only I really knew about her past. Sure she had told Thranduil, everybody really where she had come from and what it was like, but with them, she avoided personal details. She told me things that not even Legolas knew about her. When her brother, sister and Dad had died, she'd gone though a really rough time. She had sunk into depression, and in the desperate need to feel something other than emptiness had gotten herself into a whole lot of trouble. Apparently, in her world it was illegal to drink before a certain age. Katie would spend all night partying, going for something called joy rides, shoplifting. She even got mixed up with a drug dealer once! Her world sounded like a horror show on wheels. I didn't understand everything she told me, but she explained it as best she could. She'd even tried to kill herself. The whole process…it put her body through worse than her sanity and she had lost her fertility. She hadn't really been fussed at the time, or even now, but I knew one day this would all come back to hurt her. Grandma had been spending a lot of time by her mirror lately, muttering about portals and choices and the time not being right. I should have known she would want to send Katie back, but I didn't expect it so soon. I didn't want her to leave. She was my sister and I didn't want to lose her. Here, she didn't have to pretend, she was free. Katie's voice brought me back to reality. I felt really guilty for not hearing a word of that, but now all that mattered was Katie. Her voice rang out sweet and confident as she said two words that Grandma had been dreading, the two that would tie her to this world forever,

"I do!"

**Hey ya'll! Hope you liked the chappie. Sorry it took so long to get up but I've been very busy lately! By the time this is edited and posted, I will have fainted once, been on a course of antibiotics, completed the 40hr Famine, Mum had her gallbladder removed in emergency surgery, completed two assessment tasks-one being History on the Inca civilization, the other being a letter writing task about Lord of the Rings!-, seen three movies, attended a lecture by one of my favourite authors, made 10,000 selling mistakes-two of which not even the computer knew what I meant!- and lost… a few days worth of sleep and what little sanity remained writing this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review to let me know what you think. I wanna hear from YOU! Yes YOU, YOU right there! Yes YOU! Thanks again.**

**Luv ya, Lost**


	25. Me and Boredom is NOT a Good Combination

Chapter 25- Me and Boredom is NOT a Good Combination! - Katie's POV:

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own LotR**

Sunlight poured gently through the open window like a river of light. But Legolas and I were already up and about. Today we left for Mirkwood. Everything was set in place and if the humans looked carefully, they would see the forests coming alive. I could just make out the shapes of the Ents that now surrounded Rivendell, fixing themselves into place. My plan was working perfectly. Throughout the whole west of Middle Earth, I had sent up a network of Ents. They would help protect the borders of The Shire, Moria, and the three elven kingdoms, as well as giving us warning of any forces that might cause up trouble. They could pass messages to each other and at certain points, make contact with the inhabitants. The elves had decided, well, more I had persuaded them to stay. Grandma had taught me how to put a ring of compulsion around things. Ada had Rivendell covered and Grandma assured me she could look after Lothlórien. That only left Mirkwood, my new home. I stood by my horse, Arrow, saying my final goodbyes to my family and friends. I could feel the tears springing to my eyes as I hugged Ada my vision becoming more watery by the second.

"You will come and visit us, won't you?" Fae sounded so sad I couldn't help the tears that came flowing.

"Of course I will!" I cried, throwing my arms around my sister. "As often as I can! You'll visit as well though, won't you?" My voice turned from sad to accusing and I shoved my finger into the end of her nose. Her tears stopped and she laughed at my outburst.

"Duh!"

"All right girls, who's ready to start?" I addressed my small class of girls which ranged from handmaidens to cooks to children. Apparently a bored me was a danger to Mirkwood, so Thranduil had set me a task. I was to teach other women in the kingdom to fight, everything I knew and then some. That was why Legolas had been roped in to help me. There was a murmur of excitement and a few hard nods. "Let's start with archery! It's always been a favourite of mine" Legolas ran off to set up the targets while I took the girls to the armoury to fit them with bows. "Ok, so you want to use these two fingers to draw back you arrow" I gave them my dorky little piece sign, which earned me an eye roll from Legolas."Fine then Mr Smarty Pants! If you're so clever, you take them!" I handed Legolas my bow.

"Right girls…" That was about as much as I understood. Too many technical words.

"Sorry to interrupt" Legolas stopped and raised an eyebrow. "How many of you actually understood a word he said?" the women all looked down, ashamed. "Don't feel bad, I don't get it either!" I snatched my bow back and kicked Legolas off my stage, sticking my tongue out at him as he passed. He kissed me quickly on the nose, causing me to sneeze. He laughed and so did quite a few of the women in the class. I blushed before quickly getting back to what I was doing. We started without arrows; I didn't want anyone to land themselves in the infirmary first day. I was saving that for the second. I could do basic stiches, flushing and wrapping a wound, but anything beyond my help would be sent to Thranduil. He was a pretty good healer, but not as good as Ada, but I would never tell him that. As I talked, Legolas walked through the crowd, adjusting arms, posture and footing. Legolas judged them as he went, nodding at me if their technique was good enough to give them ammo. The cook, Naureth was the first to gain his approval. Her name translated to something along the lines of fire. She was much more curvy than most of the elves, and I'm certain her name came from her temper! She was stern-face and hard. If the twins had been here they would have been all over her! And she would have gone on training, barley noticing their presence. The thought made me smile. My family were visiting next month. I could hardly wait to see Fae again. She was bringing Haldir and his brothers Orophin and Rumil. Legolas handed Naureth a quiver and pointed her in the direction of the targets. "Alright girls, let's call it quits for today. Be back here tomorrow…on time if you don't mind! And please, no dresses! If you wanna stay out here for a bit longer, you can. Just make sure those bows go back to the armoury. Only Naureth has permission to use arrows, the rest of you will have to wait till you're approved! Now off with you, and remember your duties come first! If you start neglecting those Thranduil will have my head!" The women chuckled and headed off to work. I was about to put away the targets when I saw Celidë dressed in one of her beautiful golden-orange dresses that she was famous for, leaning against a tree. I can't believe I hadn't seen her! Her dress was a beautiful standout to the dense green and darkness around us. Celidë was a platinum blonde, so skinny she made a stick insect look fat! It was a wonder she didn't blow away in the wind! Celidë didn't walk anywhere; she floated and danced gracefully over the ground, moving so flexibly she looked almost feline. She had a small angular face with a hint of tan and bright rosy cheeks that reminded me of hobbits. She was tall, even for an elf and made most look like un-coordinated slobs! Her circlet was of delicate gold, fashioned as leaves. They made an almost perfect triangle on her forehead, down to the beginning of her nose where a small, oval emerald was set with diamonds like compass directions on the outside. She seemed friendly enough, and actually quite harmless, but, something told me, if she wanted to, those delicately manicured nails could turn into lightning fast claws. And those pencil thin arms that seemed to have nothing but skin and bone to them, were in fact all well built muscle that could take down a cave troll! In truth, she scared me! I had no idea how to act around her when we were alone. Legolas tried to stay with us, but his mother was a force to be reckoned with! If she told you to do something, you had no choice but to obey! Thranduil was fun if you caught him in a good mood, and most of the time he was. But on the rare occasion he snapped, it was pretty nasty! I had been in Mirkwood for three months and I still needed to ask directions to my room. This place was huge! And the fact it was surrounded on all sides by forest didn't help me either. I didn't need to worry about getting lost in the woods though, I refused to go anywhere near them alone. Those spiders scared the shit out of me!

"Wanna lesson?" I asked, walking towards Celidë. She raised an eyebrow. I swear everyone in Legolas's family could do that! Was it genetic? Or a learned behaviour? When they became adults, did someone take them aside and show them how to master the eyebrow thing and the half amused look that goes with it?

"Maybe another time" I could tell that was a 'no' she was probably better than me anyway! "Come and join me for lunch, the both of you. Thranduil is busy and you would not believe how lonely that hall can get!" Her mouth said one thing, but her eyes said another. She wanted to talk to me, that much was obvious. She knew I could read people like an open book and was trying to hide what she really wanted. Legolas stiffened beside me. He obviously was picking up the same thing I was.

"Sure…" I answered hesitantly, not at all trying to hide my lack of trust in her. "Just let us finish putting away these targets" She smiled. I couldn't tell whether she was happy or evil, maybe both! With that she floated away and left me gaping after her. I turned to Legolas. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"I don't trust her either. The Dark Lord is defeated, now all that's left to do is work out what wheels are turning in my mothers' head and all the problems of this world will be solved!" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Let's go, I don't want to keep your mother waiting. 'Cause, quite frankly, she scares me to death!"

One of Naureth's assistants served us lunch, assuring me that Naureth had cooked ours specially.

"So Katie, are you enjoying your training sessions?" I could tell Celidë wasn't really interested, but I decided to humour her.

"Yeah, I think they're gonna be a massive hit! I mean, we may only have ten girls now, but give it a couple of months and we might have twenty! Or thirty! And if all of them are anywhere near as good as these girls are gonna be soon, we'll have a whole other army at our disposal!"

"So…" Celidë took advantage of my pause, jumping to the point. I was probably making her out to be more of a witch than she actually was, but when she wanted something, she got it! "Have you two thought at all about children?" I choked on my mouthful of salad and had to receive a helpful slap on the back to keep from choking to my death.

"Not really!" I squeaked, taking a big mouthful of wine that Celidë had chosen, as usual, much too sweet for my liking.

"Come now, you've been married almost four months! Don't tell me children never once crossed your mind!"

"Nup! Not once!" I hated lying to her and I'm sure she could tell I was. Legolas and I had had this conversation months ago, and agreed not to bring it up if it could be avoided. But as usual, Celidë had other plans! She raised a perfect blonde eyebrow, her brilliant blue eyes piercing my soul. Hey! Wasn't I supposed to be doing that? Legolas grabbed my hand under the table; bring me back to the present. Fae was right, I couldn't analyse on the go! But, hey, that's me, take it or leave it! The room seemed to spin and blur at the edges. Usually places like this didn't affect me, but my claustrophobia always played up when I was nervous!

"Katie, are you ok?" Legolas' voice seemed distant and had an almost dream like quality.

"Yeah…I… I just need some air!" I rushed from the room; gasping with relief as the warm air hit me, but it was still too late I stumbled forward, falling into the West Wing corridor. The last sight I saw before the darkness took me was the stone floor rushing up to meet me.

The soft sheets of the infirmary were unmistakable, even as you were regaining consciousness you could instantly tell where you were. The sheets were far softer than any I had ever felt. Even the ones on my own bed felt rough in comparison to these. The mattress seemed to sink around you while at the same time keep you off the floor. Even the soft, loosely flowing, cream coloured, silk gowns that were the signature of the infirmary were recognisable, just by the feel! The only real bad thing about the infirmary was the blankets. When they first put them on they were ice cold, and that's coming from an elf who survived an avalanche in the Carahdras! Then, once they warmed up, they quickly made you too hot!

"Good morning Katie" I opened my eyes and found myself staring at Thranduil.

"What time is it?" I rubbed the sleep from my eyes with one hand, propping myself up with another.

" Almost ten" I quickly threw myself out of bed, grabbing the clothes Legolas had brought down for me as well as my weapons- I never went anywhere without them!- and hurried behind the screen to shower and change. The bath was already lit and a note sat on the side;

_You're so predictable!_

_I Love you, _

_Legolas_

_P.S- Hurry up or you'll be late to training, and apparently I don't do it right._

Was that elf physic? "He left a few minutes ago" Thranduil added from the other side of the curtain. I shook my head; it must run in the family!

After my bath, I changed into the clothes Legolas had bought for me. My top was of the same material and colour as the infirmary dress, starting closely fitted at the top then slightly flowing at the bottom. The collar was cut big and frilly, coming down to cover the tops of my shoulders. My pants were tight brown leather that was more for protection purposes than fashion. I loved these pants when in war; so much more comfortable than anything else Rohan had thrown at me! Along with that was my brown leather jacket I had bought from home. I slid my favourite blades, the ones from Grandma down my back and into the leather strapping that wrapped around my torso quite comfortably with the scabbards forming an 'X' in the middle of my back. My boots were also brown and went up to my knee with a solid sole and up my calf, but flexible at the ankle. I slung my bow and quiver over my back, put my swords down my boots and slid my daggers into my belt. By the time I got out to the clearing the girls were already equipped with bows and Naureth and three other girls were practicing their aim. Naureth hit more or less dead centre every time. I didn't know the names of the other girls.

"Naureth" She turned, lowering her arrow. "Help her!" I jerked my chin at the girl standing beside her. She smiled and nodded. I took the girl next to the one Naureth was helping. She jumped in surprise at my touch, the arrow flying into the dead centre. I smiled as she gaped in awe. "What is your name?" It took her a moment to recover, and even with my improved hearing, I struggled to hear her answer.

"My…My name is Vanya" I spent the rest of the morning showing her how to hit the target. She was scared of me, and that was what had originally made her hit the target.

"Alright girls, that's it for today!" Legolas called from the front. That's when I noticed her. I should have realised we had more girls than normal. Fae stood in the midst of the crowd, firing practice arrows – a wooden shaft with a cloth bundle tied to the front- At Elladan and Elrohir, who were showing the girls how not to sword fight.

"You better not be teaching my girls bad habits!" I laughed, jogging over to join them.

"Us? And you're not?" They laughed, dropping their swords and running over to hug me.

"Apparently a bored me is a danger to Mirkwood!" The twins laughed and Fae launched herself into my arms, with Hal smiling behind her. "It's great to see you!"

Fae had got us a table in the corner. Ada was sitting with Celidë and Thranduil. Orophin and Rumil turned out to be another version of my brothers, only with different tricks up their sleeves. All I can say is: Women of Mirkwood beware!

"To my family!" I raised my tankard in toast.

**~150 Tankards Later~ **

"There's always cracks.

A crack of sunlight

A crack in the mirror, on your lips.

It's the moment of a sunset Friday

When our conversations twist

It's the fifth day of ice on a new tattoo

But the ice should be on our heads

We only spun the web to catch ourselves

So we weren't left for dead

And I was never looking for approval from anyone but you

And though this journey's over I'll go back if you ask me to

I'm not dead just floating

Right between the ink of your tattoo

In the belly of the beast we turned into

I'm not scared just changing

Right beyond the cigarette and the devilish smile

You're my crack of sunlight

You can see the math a thousand ways but you can't erase the facts

That others come and others go but you always come back

I'm a winter flower on the ground always thirsty for summer rain

And just like the change in seasons

I know you'll be back again

I'm not dead just floating

Underneath the ink of my tattoo

I've tried to hide my scars from you

I'm not scared, just changing

Right beyond the cigarette and the devilish smile

You're my crack of sunlight

I'm not dead just yet

I'm not dead just floating

Doesn't matter where I'm going

I'll find you

I'm not scared at all

Underneath the cuts and bruises

Finally gained what no one loses

I'll find you

I will find you

I'm not dead just floating

I'm not scared just changing

You're my crack of sunlight" With that final line, I fell crying into Fae's arms. "Why? Why?" My words were barely audible through the sobs.

**~4319 Years Later~ **

**A/N-Aragorn was reincarnate as an elf to save Arwen because Katie and Faelwen are a force to be reckoned with! Galadriel found out the hard way! **

We were in Lothlórien for Faelwen's birthday. She made us stop counting around two thousand years ago. She's 8928 this birthday…but you didn't hear it from me! But that's nothing compared to the Twins and Haldir. It was just past dawn and Legolas was still in bed. Too much ale last night I bet! Grandma had called me to her mirror. According to Fae she barley left there. She was working on something, the question was: What? I opened the doors and went down the steps.

"Grandma" I hugged her. She hugged me back though hers felt a little stiff. "What can I do for you?"

"It's time Katie" I stepped back and looked her in the eyes that gave nothing away even to me. "You've been living a dream, you have to go back!" I stepped back as the horror of her words dawned on me.

"You…You can't…You wouldn't do that to me! We both know I wouldn't survive a day! What about Legolas? Fae and Hal? Aragorn and Arwen? Ada? The Twins? I can't go back!" My voice was a barely audible whisper, cracking and shaking with fright.

"I'm sorry Katie, but you don't have a choice!"

Legolas' POV:

The floor rushed up to meet me. Well, that was one of the ruder awakenings I've had. Fae was jumping up and down screaming at Hal; turning on me the second she realised I was awake.

"Hurry up! Do you wanna save Katie or not?" I quickly pulled on the clothes I had worn last night and ran after Fae and Hal.

"What the hell is going on?" I shouted, struggling to keep up with what was going on. Fae sighed, still on the move.

"Galadriel wants to send Katie back to her world; we'll take out the guards! You've got to stop her!" We came to the doors of Galadriel's mirror. Hal's patrol were standing guard. "I've always wanted to do this!" Fae laughed evilly throwing herself into battle with Hal close behind.

Katie's POV:

The room was thrown into complete darkness and I could no longer see the way out. I could hear the sounds of a battle, but they were distant. At the far end of the room, a white light appeared, soft and inviting, drawing me towards it. Since when was I a moth? The shadows seemed to bend and there appeared my mother. Rebecca Mason. Her face was tear stained and her eyes a puffy red. Her black hair was un-kept and dirty. Her face lit up with recognition.

"Katie?" her voice was soft and cracked as she spoke. I felt like crying. I had been so caught up in this world I barley thought about the people I had left behind me. An icy wind seemed to blow around us, gripping at me, pulling me forward. My necklaces, both the one from the hobbits and the one from Damian whipped franticly around my neck.

"Mum?" She didn't understand me. My common wasn't great; I hadn't used it in so long. I swallowed and tried again. "Mum?" She smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you! They said that you were dead! But you're not! You're here!" I immediately felt bad. How could I have abandoned her?

_She abandoned us first! _My internal Aragorn countered angrily. It was scary how much anger was built up inside of me.

_Since when did my pain bother you? You've been enjoying it for the last few thousand years, so I'd shut up, or I'll shut you up! _I snapped back.

"Katie?" Mum brought me back to what was currently the real world. "Come back with me!" I took a step forward. It was an uncomfortable step. There was a noise and a burst of light behind me. Legolas stood behind me, looking out of breath, worried and still in the same clothes from last night.

"Legolas?" he smiled.

"I'm glad I found you!" He sounded sad. I could lie to anyone but him. He knew why I was here. I was his open book. Part of me wanted to run to him, to pour my soul out to some who would not only understand and tell me the right thing to do, but who I could talk to and understand without getting a headache! No matter which way I turned now, someone was going to get hurt, but no more than me. It felt like my soul was being torn in two.

"Legolas, I'm sorry!" I sobbed in Elvish.

"Katie? Come on! You don't have to be their prisoner anymore! I know they've hurt you but not anymore!" Mum sounded so sure of herself. I could hardly believe the words that next came from my mouth.

"You know nothing!" Mum looked taken aback.

"Katie, I know this is my fault! I sent you away! But if I didn't…Aunt Meredith thought I was unfit to loom after you! She said I could either leave you with her or she'd send out Social Services… then I'd never see you again. You'd be with a stranger!" Mum was sobbing, almost as much as me. I took a step forward. I couldn't help but looking back. Legolas was crying. I immediately stepped back and felt the ice cold fingers made of air clutching at my wrist.

"I can't lose you!" I called back at Legolas.

"You're not! I'll come for you! I promise!" A warm finger of air caressed my face, whipping away my tears. How could I go back? How could I stay? If I went back, I would remain an elf, forever frozen. Doomed to watch everyone I loved die around me, and my heart couldn't take that.

"Mum…I…I have to stay!" I felt the icy grip loosen slightly. "I love you Mum, but I can't sit around and watch you die…it'll kill me! I can't take anymore death!"

"And you think you're escaping it here?" She whipped her hand angrily across her face.

"Yes! I've changed Mum. Mentally and physically, but I the fact that I love you, and that no one will ever replace you hasn't! I WILL see you again, I promise! Just don't believe I'm dead!" The icy finger lost some of their chill, becoming almost as warm as the ones belonging to Legolas. My head was thumping. Stupid Common! I un-fastened Damian's necklace and placed it in the ghostly hand. Mum took it in her hands, staring at me in confusion. Her form wavered. "Don't forget me, don't forget this!" With that she was gone. The blackness rushed up to meet me. The lights were thrown back on and I found myself lying at Galadriel's feet.

"Katie!" Legolas rushed over, sitting down beside me and pulling me up against him. "Are you ok?" I nodded, my mouth felt too dry to speak. Galadriel could only stare at us, a mixture of anger and shock.  
"How…?" Galadriel's eyes lit up with understanding. She smiled her secretive little smile. I had no idea what went on in that head of hers…and something told me I didn't want to!

"You either wipe that grin off your face or tell me what's so amusing!" I snapped. Galadriel stopped smiling, but her eyes still glinted with mischief.

"All in good time my dear, all in good time!" I sighed and turned to Legolas.

"Get me out of here before I kill her!" He smiled and helped me to my feet. Well, at least Fae got her lifelong wish- to take out Hal's guard, no matter how temporarily and how little damage she did!- And I would see Mum again, and Damian, and Jess, I was sure of it!

**~The End~**

**But stay tuned for my sequel, The Tale of Two Hearts**

**Hey ya'll! Hope you liked my last chappie, that last part was really hard to write! Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me through my rather confusing story plot! I really appreciate it and send love and hugs your way! Also big thanks to all my editors! Please review, I'd love to hear what you think! Thanks again!**

**Luv ya'll,**

**Lost **


End file.
